Le Béta de mon coeur
by airmaster10
Summary: Une Bella caractérielle qui ne se laisse pas faire, un Paul matcho et trop sûr de lui... Si Bella avait su qu'en décrochant son putain de téléphone sa vie allait changer pour toujours elle aurait détruit son téléphone et se serait exilé loin, très loin de lui...
1. prologue

Note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde voici une deuxième fiction sur Bella/ Paul j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant de ma première! Sachez que je n'abandonne pas ma première fiction je vais juste écrire en simultanée.

Bien sûr tout les personnage de l'univers de Twilight appartiens à leurs créatrice j'ai juste modifié certains petit détail...

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les commentaires.

Prologue :

Point de vue Bella :

Assise sur mon tabouret je finis de tatouer un énième motard qui veut le nom de sa gonzesse sur son bras en soupirant. Chris me regarde en souriant et je grogne en passant une dernière fois mon aiguille sur le contour du tatouage. " Précieuse" Quelle idée débile de prénommée sa fille comme ça! Fulminais-je en encaissant mon client. Le malabar sort en souriant du salon et je me jette sur la tasse de café que me tend mon pote et partenaire en affaire. Il rigole et j'avale le savoureux liquide noir d'une traite en voyant que mon nouveau client est en avance.

\- Pas moyen d'avoir cinq minute merde! Grognais-je en préparant mon matos.

\- Que veux-tu c'est ça le succès! t'as qu'à être moins douée! Ricane Chris.

\- Il te sert à quoi ton diplôme d'art du-con si t'es pas foutu de dessiner autre chose que des tribal! Répondis-je du tac au tac.

\- A faire tomber les filles dans mon plumard pardi!

Je secoue la tête en souriant et installe mon client pour trois heures de tatouage intensif. Le gars s'installe et je dois dire qu'il est plutôt pas mal, grand, afro américain, belle gueule mais à peine ais-je commencer qu'il se met a pousser des cris de fillette hyper strident. Je grogne en mettant mon i-pod en route et le bloc sur le siège pour faire mon travail, du Hardcore dans les oreilles pour couvrir ses hurlements.

Il est 19h30 lorsque mon dernier client s'en va et mon téléphone se met à sonner frénétiquement alors que je m'installe sur ma bécane. Putain de journée de merde! Soufflais-je en voyant le nom de l'appelant. Je refuse l'appel et enfile mon casque pour me rendre dans ma baraque sur les hauteurs de Phoenix. Je jette mon blouson sur mon canapé et sort un steak du frigo ainsi qu'un reste de pomme de terre pour mon repas. Mon téléphone sonne encore et je souffle en voyant le nom de Charlie sur mon écran.

\- Ouais! Grognais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Charlie?

\- C'est une manière de saluer son oncle préférée? Comment vas-tu ma grande?

\- Accouche sinon je raccroche! Mon géniteur a appeler... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

\- Billy a besoin de ton aide à la réserve... apparemment certains jeunes ont muté et il faut que tu soit là pour les gérer! Tu te transforme depuis ta naissance, tu contrôle ta louve et c'est toi l'Alpha légitime...

\- Ouais et bien, tu lui dira d'aller se faire foutre de ma part! Il a trompé sa femme, j'en suis la conséquence, il m'a renier et lorsque Sarah m'a prise sous son aile il m'a foutu la misère! Elle est décédée et il m'a chassé de la tribu alors tu lui dira que je veux plus qu'il m'appelle et qu'il m'oublie pour de bon! Feulais-je.

\- Bella! Souffle Charlie lasse de ma rengaine. Écoute... c'est Jacob, il va pas tardé à muter... il va avoir besoin de toi!

Merde! Grognais-je mentalement en balançant mon assiette vide à travers la pièce. Pas Jake! Il est trop jeune putain! J'inspire profondément en me répétant mentalement que je suis entrain de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Jake a eu seize il y a un mois, merde! Putain autant je n'ai aucune envie de me pointer là bas, autant je peux pas laisser mon petit frère subir cette merde tout seul. J'entends la voix de Charlie m'appeler dans le téléphone de plus en plus fort et je grogne.

\- Je peux me pointer dans trois jours! Faut que je prévienne mon collègue et que je reporte tout mes rendez-vous!

\- Super je prépare ta chambre, tu veux que je te récupère à l'aéroport? Demande Charlie heureux.

\- Nan, je viens avec ma bécane! Et Charlie, je le fais pour Jake pas pour lui! Grognais-je en raccrochant.

Je téléphone à Chris et lui dit que mon frère a une leucémie et qu'il faut que je parte tout de suite. Il comprend, me dit qu'il s'occupe de me trouver un remplaçant et je raccroche en grognant. Je fonce dans ma chambre pour remplir mon sac de sport de fringue et attrape mon portefeuille ainsi que ma veste en cuir. Putain de merde, ça fait six ans que j'ai pas refoutu un pied à La Push!

Lorsque j'ai eu 14 ans, Sarah Black, la femme de mon géniteur est morte dans un accident de voiture. Billy m'a foutu à la porte le lendemain en me donnant mes papiers d'émancipation et de la tune pour me casser loin de chez lui. J'ai rencontré Chris alors que je faisais des petits boulot dans la rue pour me payer à manger. Il m'a accueillit chez lui et m'a appris le métier de tatoueur. Tout les ans j'appelle Jacob pour son anniversaire et lui envoie de l'argent sur son compte afin qu'il puisse profiter de la vie comme les jeunes de son âge.

Je fonce à tout allure sur ma Harley, mon blouson en cuir sur les épaules, tout en me préparant mentalement à la galère dans lequel je suis entrain de me jeter la gueule ouverte. Je m'arrête sur une air d'autoroute pour mettre de l'essence et fusille un mec du regard qui me siffle comme si j'étais un bout de viande. Ouais je suis sexy et je t'emmerde!

J'ai hérité de la peau pâle de ma mère ainsi que de ses yeux verts et son nez légèrement retroussée. Les cheveux noirs coupée en un carré plongeant et nuque rasée me donne un petit air rebelle complété à la perfection par tout les tatouages qui recouvre mon corps. Perché sur mes un mètre soixante dix, je suis svelte mais musclée et mon 90 D de poitrine fait baver tout les mecs en rute.

Je reprend la route toujours de mauvaise humeur et fonce jusqu'à Seattle pour faire un arrêt dans un hôtel après vingt six heures de route. Impossible de dormir avant tellement je suis inquiète pour mon petit frère. Je loue une chambre pour la nuit et me laisse tomber lourdement sur le lit.

Si j'avais su que le fait de revenir à La Push chamboulerai ma vie, jamais je serais retourné dans se bled pourri.


	2. Chapitre 01

Note de l'auteur :

Chapitre 1 :

Point de vue Bella :

Lorsque je me réveille il est plus de vingt-deux heure et je souffle en me redressant sur le lit. Bon sang, j'ai les crocs! Mon ventre pousse des gargouillis monstrueux et je me lève en attrapant ma veste pour me rendre dans un restaurant jonchant mon hotel. La nourriture et pas mauvaise et je soupire de contentement lorsque je finis mon deuxième hamburger sous le regard envieux d'une nana qui tripote sa salade. Son mec me fait de l'oeil et je m'essuie la bouche, paye mon repas et sort fumer une clope pas du tout intéressée par sa gueule de prépubère.

Certaines personnes se retournent sur mon passage et un gars m'arrête pour me demander où j'ai acheté mon blouson. Je lui répond que c'est un cadeau et me dégage en feulant alors qu'il essaie de me retenir par le bras. Je continue plus loin dans la rue tout en fumant ma clope et tombe sur une boite de nuit où de nombreux jeunes font la queue. Je m'approche en chaloupant des hanches tout en braquant mon regard sur le vigile qui me fixe avec un sourire appréciateur.

\- T'es toute seule Beauté?

\- Ça dépend! Tu bosse toute la soirée ou pas? Demandais-je en grattant doucement son torse.

\- Oui malheureusement! Entre, dit à Jeff au bar que c'est Basile qui t'envoie et régale toi! Grogne le vigile alors que je pose mes lèvres sur la commissure des siennes.

\- Merci mon chou! A plus tard! Souris-je en entrant dans la boite en lui envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts.

Il sourit et repousse deux jeunes qui essaient de passer en force. Je rentre dans la boite et me laisse enivrée par les odeurs d'excitation et d'alcool qui emplissent la salle. Je fais rouler mes épaules et craquer ma nuque avant de partir en chasse. Je rejoint le bar et demande un shot de téquila à Jeff en lui disant que Basile m'envoie. Il me sourit et je lui demande s'il peut garder ma veste pendant que je vais me déhancher sur la piste de danse. Mon portefeuille accroché à une chaine reliée à mon pantalon en cuir, je me dirige au milieu de la foule afin de repérer une odeur qui me stimule le bas ventre.

Je me déhanche au rythme des remix électro de DJ BOM et laisse la musique faire ressortir mon côté louve. Mes yeux luisant j'inspire en accentuant mes mouvements, jouant les provocatrices. Chaque fois qu'un mec m'aborde je le renifle en passant mon nez dans son cou et le repousse. Non, celui là non plus ça va pas! Grognais-je en fermant les yeux et en l'éloignant loin de moi. Tout en continuant ma recherche olfactive je sent deux mains puissantes se poser sur mes hanches puis me caresser le ventre pour finir par entrer les deux pouces dans l'ourlet de mon pantalon en cuir.

Hum, il est sûr de lui celui là! Pensais-je en collant mon corps plus près du sien. Il me retourne vers lui et je ferme les yeux en passant mon nez sur sa nuque. Oh putain, ouais! Il sent divinement bon! Je grogne doucement alors qu'il pose ses mains sur mes fesses et approche sa bouche de la mienne en le tirant par la nuque. Il résiste deux secondes avant de me donner accès à sa langue et je gémis alors que le goût de sa salive me percute de plein fouet en me couvrant d'un frisson de plaisir de la tête au pieds.

Oui! Hurle la louve dans ma tête et je grogne en frottant mon bassin contre le sien. Il pose sa tête dans mon cou et passe sa langue de mon épaule jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Hum, divin! Il attrape mon lobe d'oreille entre ses dents et me mordille gentiment tout en faisant remonter ses mains de mes fesses le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour me coller brutalement contre son torse.

\- Alors poupée, ce que tu sens te plaît? Grogne mon futur sextoys.

\- Prometteur... encore faut-il que tu sache t'en servir! Râlais-je taquine en glissant ma main dans son jean.

Il siffle entre ses dents et je tourne la tête afin de ne pas croiser son regard. Je ne regarde jamais un mec dans les yeux et encore moins lorsque son odeur excite ma louve comme maintenant. Je sert un peu plus sa queue entre mes mains et fait de lent va et viens tout en mordillant gentiment sa nuque. Il se jette de mes lèvres et force l'accès à ma bouche tout en grondant de plus en plus fort. LOUP! Hurle ma louve et je souris d'avance. Oh oui, je vais vraiment m'amuser ce soir!

\- Très prometteur! Alors bad boy, tu me suit où tu retourne gentiment chez toi? Murmurais-je en mordillant sa mâchoire!

\- Putain que oui je te suit poupée! Grogne le loup et je souris.

Je sort ma main de son jean et attrape son bras pour foncer vers le bar. Je prend un autre shot de téquila et récupère ma veste pour sortir du bar avec mon nouveau jouet de la soirée. Le vigile me fusille du regard et je lui envoi un autre baiser en rigolant tout en tirant mon compagnon par le bras jusqu'à ma chambre d'hôtel. Je commande une bouteille de téquila pour la chambre au bar de l'hôtel. Je passe la clé électronique dans la serrure et ouvre la porte en grand.

\- Va prendre une douche d'abord, je prendrais la mienne ensuite une fois que le room service sera passé! Ordonnais-je.

\- Tu veux pas plutôt la prendre avec moi? grogne le gars et je souris sans le regarder.

\- Écoute Bad boy, tu te douche, tu me saute, tu te casse! Si t'es aussi doué que tu le crois peut-être que je te filerais mon numéro pour un deuxième round une autre fois! Si ça te convient pas tu peux retourner d'où tu viens! Soufflais-je en mangeant une barre de céréale.

\- Ça me va! Autre chose?

\- Ouais je regarde personne dans les yeux donc soit tu t'en accommode soit tu me baise de façon à ce que je vois pas ta gueule! Dis-je sûre de moi alors que l'eau commence à couler.

(Attention LEMON)

Il grogne un "ça marche" et j'ouvre la porte pour récupérer ma bouteille de téquila en donnant un généreux pourboire. L'eau s'arrête au bout de dix minute et je lui dis de s'installer et que j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je me débarrasse de l'odeur de tabac et de sueur de la boite de nuit avant de le rejoindre. Lorsque j'arrive il est étendu nu sur le lit, son bras droit couvrant ses yeux alors que son membre trône fièrement devant moi.

\- La vue te plaît?

Je grogne et me pose a genoux devant lui et passe ma langue sur ses couilles jusqu'à son gland. Il pousse un râle et je recommence en m'arrêtant sur son gland afin d'y déposer un peu de salive et de prendre sa bite à pleine bouche. Sa main gauche et pose sur ma tête et je laisse mes dents raclés toute sa longueur en remontant.

\- Putain poupée, tu sort d'où? Gronde t-il.

Je recommence la manœuvre plusieurs fois en faisant rouler ses couilles entre mes doigts agiles. Son souffle s'accélère et je le sert dans ma main fermement pour prendre ses couilles dans ma bouche. Il siffle un putain entre ses dents et je ronronne alors que je sens sa veine gonfler de plus en plus sous mes mouvements de poignée. Il grogne et éjacule sur son ventre en poussant un long râle. Je me lève et avale un shot de téquila tout en me saisissant d'un préservatif et m'installe à califourchon sur son ventre.

\- C'est quoi ton prénom Bad boy? Chuchotais-je à son oreille en grattant son torse du bout des doigts.

\- Paul!

\- Et bien Paul j'espère pour toi que t'es endurant! Grondais-je en passant le préservatif sur sa bite dressée à nouveau.

Je m'empale d'un coup de rein et pose mes deux mains sur son torse afin de prendre appuie tout en donnant de grand coup de hanches. Il hurle un "Bordel de merde" et je ferme les yeux juste à temps alors qu'il dégage son bras pour admirer la vue. Il passe sa main sur ma poitrine tout en saisissant l'un de mes mamelon pour le faire rouler entre ses doigts. Son autre mains attrape ma fesse et me soulève pour me faire retomber plus fortement sur sa bite. Putain que c'est bon! Il recommence plusieurs fois avant de se redresser en position assise. J'encercle son bassin de mes jambes et il me fait sautiller sur lui alors que je lèche sa nuque. Il est trop doux dans ses gestes et je commence à perdre patience.

\- OK Paul, montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre! Grognais-je en griffant sauvagement ses épaules.

Il siffle de douleurs et d'excitation et se met debout pour me pilonner tout en me portant à bout de bras. J'agrippe ses cheveux et tire sa tête en arrière afin de pouvoir mordiller sa mâchoire. Il grogne et plante ses griffes dans mes fesses en me soulevant presque au dessus de lui et me rabat violemment sur sa bite. Je lâche un cri de plaisir et continue à lui griffer le dos alors que ses coups de reins son de plus en plus sauvage et incontrôlable. Je jouis autour de sa queue en criant son nom et il me jette à quatre pattes sur le lit.

\- Alors t'aime le sexe sauvage hein?

\- Tu parle trop! Grognais-je en balançant mes hanches.

Il me tire à ras le lit et entre en moi d'un seul coup tout en bloquant ma tête contre le matelas en me maintenant par la nuque. Ses coups de reins commence à ralentir et je grogne de frustration alors qu'il me caresse doucement le dos. Il me griffe de la nuque jusqu'à la fesse et je me redresse alors qu'il tend ma jambe gauche pour me tirer plus brutalement. Ses couilles claquent contre mon clitoris et je soupire de bien être.

\- Putain Paul arrête de te retenir je vais pas me briser! Feulais-je.

\- Tu l'aura voulu!

Et là il se lâche complétement, laissant sortir son loup jusqu'à presque perdre le contrôle. Ses tremblements et ses griffures sur mes hanches ont raison de mon contrôle et je jouis de nouveau autour de lui. Il passe son bras autour de mon ventre et mon corps n'est plus que guimauve alors qu'il me colle face contre le mur pour continuer à me pilonner comme un marteau piqueur. Je n'arrête pas de hurler son prénom à chacun de ses coups plus puissant les uns que les autres et je sens sa queue frémir à l'intérieur de moi. Sa main gauche se glisse jusqu'à mon clitoris et le pince violemment ce qui provoque notre jouissance simultanément.

(Fin du LEMON)

Il se sépare de moi et me pose délicatement sur mes jambes en essayant de reprendre son souffle dans ma nuque. Je rigole et lui tapote gentiment la tête pour qu'il s'écarte et me ressert un shot de téquila. Il baisse la tête vers son torse et je sens son regard se poser sur mon dos alors que la cicatrisation se termine.

\- Putain mais...

\- Prend une douche et barre toi! Soufflais-je alors qu'il se rapproche de moi.

Il se fige et je vois ses poings trembler mais il file sous la douche sans se retourner malgré tout. Je souffle et regarde son dos qui cicatrise lentement avant de reprendre un shot et de sortir une clope de mon paquet. Je l'entends marmonner des propos intelligibles et passe mon t-shirt avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et d'allumer ma clope tout en contemplant les lumières de la ville. Je l'entends se rapprocher de moi et sourit lorsqu'il pose ses grandes mains sur mes hanches et dépose un baiser sur mon épaule.

\- Alors ton numéro?

\- Pas besoin, on va se revoir très bientôt! Affirmais-je en soufflant la fumée. Je dois me rendre à la Push demain pour affaire!

\- Comment tu sais que je viens de La Push? Grogne Paul et j'ignore royalement sa question.

\- Au revoir Paul!

Il s'écarte de moi et ramasse ses affaires avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte. Je jette ma clope par la fenêtre et file sous la douche afin de me débarrasser de son odeur et me glisse dans mon lit en me disant que finalement les choses pourrait devenir intéressante.

Je me réveille tranquillement le lendemain matin et commande un petit déjeuné copieux au room service tout en m'allumant une cigarette. Cette nuit je n'ai pas arrêté de rêver de lui à cause des résidus d'odeur de nos ébats sur les draps. Je jette la clope et ouvre la porte pour récupérer mon plateau puis prend une douche afin de me vider l'esprit. J'enfile un jean avec un marcel blanc et ma veste en cuir et pose mes Ray-ban sur le nez en récupérant mes affaires et quitte Seattle sur ma Harley près à affronter mon géniteur.

J'arrive devant le commissariat de police à 11h et fonce directement dans le bureau de Charlie sous le regard surpris de la réceptionniste. Je toque tout de même à la porte et entre avec son accord en souriant.

\- Ben alors le vieux, on se lève même plus pour ouvrir une porte? Ils t'ont collé le cul à la chaise ou quoi? Rigolais-je.

\- Toujours aussi grande gueule gamine? Allez viens par là me faire un câlin crapule! Souris mon oncle en me tendant les bras et je me laisse faire heureuse.

Je discute une petite demi-heure avec lui et il récupère mon sac avant que je remonte sur mon engin pour rouler directement jusqu'à La Push. Lorsque j'arrive devant la maison de mon enfance j'ai un pincement au cœur mais je me reprend vite en voyant mon géniteur sortir de la maison en fauteuil roulant. Il me regarde attentivement alors que je descends de ma moto et soupire avant de me faire signe de me rapprocher. Je m'arrête devant lui et le fusille du regard alors qu'il se frotte la nuque mal à l'aise.

\- Où est Jake?

\- Dans sa chambre, il dort! La transformation est déjà bien avancer ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure maintenant! Souffle Billy inquiet et je grogne.

\- Tu aurai dû m'appeler dès la première transformation, j'aurai pu le préparer correctement! T'es vraiment qu'un sale con Billy!

\- Tu aurai répondu peut-être? Non! Écoute le plus important c'est que tu sois là pour lui le temps qu'il se contrôle et après tu pourra rentrer à Phoenix vivre ta petite vie tranquille!

\- Tu as raison, l'important c'est Jake! Je monte, il lui faut un coup de pouce! Grognais-je en contournant Billy.

Je monte les escaliers en courant et entre dans la chambre de mon petit frère. Il se tord de douleurs, convulse et hurle. J'insulte mentalement Billy de tout les noms et me déshabille pour ne garder que mes sous-vêtements et me positionne derrière mon frère. Il est brûlant et hurle alors que je coince ma tête dans sa nuque en encerclant son torse de mes bras et bloquant ses jambes avec les miennes.

\- Be...Bella...ça fait mal...

\- Je sais Jake, je sais! Je vais devoir te mordre et j'en suis désolée mais ça va créer un lien provisoire afin d'accélérer le processus! Pardon Jake mais il le faut! Murmurais-je en le serrant fort. Inspire mon odeur, sent l'odeur de l'Alpha...Inspire fort!

\- D'accord! Souffle mon frère en inspirant à plein poumon.

Je le mord à la nuque jusqu'au sang alors qu'il hurle en expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons se brisant presque les cordes vocales. Il essaie de se dégager mais je le retiens et gronde afin de soumettre son loup. Un feulement sort de sa bouche et il s'évanouit dans mes bras. Je reste quelques minutes ainsi en le berçant doucement dans mes bras et en laissant mes larmes couler sur sa peau brûlante. Putain de merde, pourquoi les mutations ont reprise? J'avais pourtant tué le dernier vampire qui rodait avant de me tirer d'ici. J'inspire profondément l'odeur de mon frère et dépose un baiser sur son front avant de me rhabiller pour retourner auprès de Billy.

Je regarde mon géniteur, ce vieux chef orgueilleux et m'installe sur la rambarde du perron en contemplant la forêt. Il soupire et je l'ignore, s'il veut me parler qu'il le fasse moi je n'ai plus rien à lui dire depuis bien longtemps.

\- Les Cullen sont revenu, c'est pour cela que les mutations ont recommencé! Grogne Billy. A cause du traité nous ne pouvons pas les attaquer!

\- Moi j'en ai rien à faire de ton putain de traité le vieux! Je fais pas parti de la tribu je te rappelle!

\- Tu es ma fille!

\- Première nouvelle! T'en as jamais rien eu à foutre de moi, la preuve tu m'as dégagé dès la mort de Sarah! T'es qu'un putain d'hypocrite, tu m'a appelé seulement pour que je prenne le contrôle de la meute le temps que Jake soit près! Je vais le faire parce que j'aime mon frère, il est mon soleil dans ce monde de merde mais n'insinue plus que nous avons quoi que ce soit de commun toi et moi! Nous savons tout les deux que ce n'est pas le cas! Conclus-je en sautant dans l'herbe.

Je vois quatre gars sortir du bois et je pose mon blouson sur la rambarde avant de m'avancer vers eux d'un pas décidée. Je remarque que mon sextoys de la veille est là, mais pour l'instant il n'est pas important. Je feule et ils relèvent tous la tête surpris alors que je commence à faire craquer ma nuque ainsi que mes épaules tout en braquant mon regard sur le plus vieux d'entre eux. Paul se met à trembler et je lui montre les dents en sifflant pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Lequel d'entre vous bande de merdeux est le chef ? Dis-je en faisant craquer mes doigts.

\- Je suis Sam Uley, l'Alpha de la meute! Qui es-tu ? Grogne le balaise et je ricane en me mettant en position d'attaque.

\- Moi? JE suis l'Alpha légitime et je viens te défier pour reprendre la place qui me revient de droit! Feulais-je en souriant narquoisement.

Paul se met à trembler de rage et se transforme en un énorme loup gris malgré le rappel à l'ordre de leurs Alpha de pacotille. J'entends mon frère hurler mon prénom tout en courant vers moi alors que le loup gris saute dans ma direction tout crocs dehors. Je me retourne vers mon frère et lui hurle de se stopper en évitant facilement l'attaque de Paul sous le regard ahuri de Sam et sa petite bande. Je donne un grand coup de genoux dans la mâchoire du loup tout en attrapant son museau et la peau de son cou. Je pivote entièrement sur moi même et le balance contre un arbre, mes pieds toujours bien encrés dans le sol.

\- Alors Sam Uley, tu m'affronte ou tu te soumet ? Grondais-je en m'avançant lentement vers lui.

\- Tu n'es qu'une gamine, dégage avant que quelqu'un te blesse! Feule Sam et j'éclate de rire.

\- Je viens d'envoyer valdinguer un loup de dix fois mon poids sans même me transformer et tu crois que je suis une petite fille fragile? Approche Sam que je te montre une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'est un vrai Alpha!

Nous nous tournons autour tout en nous défiant du regard et il se transforme en un énorme loup noir aux yeux jaunes. Je souris tout en restant sous forme humaine et me met a courir droit sur lui. Il bondit sur moi et je me laisse glisser sur la pelouse en évitant son coup de patte et en lui donnant un grand coup dans les côtes du plat de ma main. Il tombe sur le sol derrière moi le souffle coupé et je me relève d'un bond sous le regard ahuri de Jacob. Mes Ray-Ban explose et je siffle de rage alors que le loup claque des dents dans ma direction.

\- Approche louveteau que la gamine te mette la raclée de ta vie! Rigolais-je en lui faisant signe de m'attaquer.

Il zigzag afin de me dérouté et je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Bande de débutant! Pensais-je en faisant un balayage avec ma jambe droite et il tombe dans un roulé-boulet détruisant une partie de la pelouse. Je sautille sur place en rigolant et j'entends la voix de Billy me crier d'arrêter de jouer et de passer à l'action.

\- Ta gueule le vieux, pour une fois que je m'amuse! Criais-je à Billy.

Le loup de Sam devient complétement fou en entendant mes paroles et fonce tête baisser pour me propulser dans les airs et je le laisse faire. Il saute pour m'attraper dans sa gueule et je lui balance mon poing dans le museau de toute mes forces. Il tombe sur le sol et j'atterris à ses côtés souplement. Je remet son museau en place dans un craquement sinistre afin qu'il ne meurt pas de suffocation et gronde de tout mon soul en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- SOUMET TOI! MAINTENANT! Hurlais-je de ma voix d'Alpha en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le loup baisse les yeux et me tend sa gorge en signe de soumission et je pousse un hurlement lupin afin d'asseoir mon autorité. Ils me répondent en cœur et Jacob me soulève dans ses bras en me faisant tournoyer dans les airs alors que les liens de meute m'envahissent. J'éclate de rire et lui dit de me reposer au sol, ce qu'il fait tout en me faisant un câlin. J'entends un gémissement vers la forêt et court en direction de Paul.

\- Merde Paul, pourquoi t'as joué au con comme ça? Grognais-je en touchant son pelage.

Il reprend forme humaine en se tenant les côtes et en respirant difficilement. Je dégage une mèche de cheveux de son visage et le contemple en fronçant les sourcils. Quel bande d'abruti! Grognais-je intérieurement et là deux choses se produisit simultanément. Paul ouvrit les yeux et je ne pu éviter de croiser son regard faisant bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Tout disparut sous mes yeux, plus rien ne compter appart son regard couleurs noix. Tout ce qui me relier à la terre disparut pour que seul Paul devienne mon point d'encrage.

\- FAIT CHIER! Hurlais-je en me tirant les cheveux.

Je cours jusqu'à ma moto et démarre sans que quiconque ne puisse m'arrêter, il faut que je m'éloigne de ce putain d'endroit. Il faut que je m'éloigne de la réserve qui est mon enfer personnel. Il faut que je m'éloigne de Paul devenu mon univers parce que Bordel, je viens de m'imprégnée merde!


	3. chapitre 02

Note de l'auteur :

bonjour tout le monde!

Petite information concernant mes publications. Je poste mon chaptire dès que j'ai finis de l'écrire pour chacune de mes fictions. Généralement c'est un chapitre par jour et par fiction, peut être deux si j'arrive à écrire assez vite mais je ne peux pas le garantir. Je ne publie pas à heure fixe non plus donc patience, patience.

Pour l'instant je vais rester sur le point de vue de Bella mais je vais altérner par la suite pour cette fiction...

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir!

CHAPITRE 2 :

Point de vue Bella :

Je roule un ou deux kilomètre le long de la réserve et gare ma moto sur le bas côtés de la route en ressentant une déchirure à l'intérieur de mon coeur. Merde! Grognais-je en posant mon casque au sol tout en contemplant l'horizon du haut des falaises de La Rez. Je ramasse une pierre au sol et la lance de toute mes forces en jurant. Lorsque le "plouf" retentis je ferme les yeux est inspire à plein poumon l'air marin mais cela ne me calme pas, bien au contraire.

\- FAIT CHIER! PUTAIN! Hurlais-je en me tirant les cheveux alors que des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant? Les putains d'esprits doivent bien se foutre de ma gueule. Je hurle des montagnes d'injures à leurs encontre tout en me maudissant intérieurement d'être revenu dans cette réserve pourri qui ne m'a apporté que des malheurs. J'entends des pas derrière moi et je feule sans me retourner afin que la personne ne s'approche pas plus de moi. J'essuie mes joues et grogne en tapant du pied une pierre qui s'envole pour retomber dans la mer.

J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ça à foirer comme ça! Le plan était simple bordel! Revenir à La Push, aider Jake à se contrôler , lui céder la place d'Alpha et repartir à Phoenix retourner à ma petite vie de tatoueuse sans mec et sans problème! Merde je pensais en avoir pour maximum deux semaines et me voilà coincer ici à un mec pour le reste de ma putain de chienne de vie! C'est pas possible, c'est pas moi ça!

\- ÇA VOUS AMUSE DE ME TORTURER! ALORS QUOI ? C'EST MA PUTAIN DE PUNITION POUR ÊTRE PARTIS DE CE TROU A RATS? Hurlais-je en tirant sur mes cheveux une nouvelle fois.

Je sens deux bras puissant m'entourer et je m'écroule au sol en l'entraînant avec moi. Jake pose sa joue contre la mienne et me balance doucement afin de me calmer et ça marche comme d'habitude, comme avant. Je laisse sa chaleur me détendre lentement tout en me concentrant sur ma respiration afin de ralentir les battements de mon cœur qui manque d'exploser. Jake dépose un baiser sur ma tempe alors que je pose mes mains sur ses bras en contemplant l'horizon. En temps normal j'aurai trouvé se paysage magnifique mais maintenant je le trouve pâle et insipide comparait à la sensation que j'ai ressenti lorsque mon regard a croisé celui de Paul. C'est ça le problème, c'est que le monde soit moins beau s'il n'est pas là!

\- Comment va Paul? Soufflais-je toujours dans les bras de mon frère.

\- Les gars l'ont emmené chez Sam lorsque je leurs ai dit que tu ne reviendrais pas chez papa! Murmure mon frère en s'éloignant doucement de moi. Il s'est évanoui lorsque tu es parti en courant comme si tu avais une armée de vampire aux fesses!

\- Crois moi j'aurai préférée! Au moins ça je gère! Grognais-je en me redressant. Putain de lien mystique!

\- Allez, explique tout a ton frangin d'amour! Ça peut pas être si terrible! Rigole mon frère en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Je me suis imprégnée de Paul! Soufflais-je en posant ma main sur mon cœur qui se serre.

Mon frère s'arrête et je pivote pour voir sa tête. Ouais, voilà! C'est à cette tête de poisson mort que je m'attendais de voir! Il ouvre et ferme plusieurs fois la bouche en me fixant dans les yeux complétement ahuri. Je grogne en fermant les poings et part d'un pas furibond en direction de ma moto. Il me rattrape et me retourne vers lui afin que je lui en dise plus mais je ne peux pas, pas pour l'instant. Paul est mal en point et notre lien n'est pas encore stabilisé ce qu'il l'affaiblit et l'empêche de guérir correctement.

\- Met mon casque, il faut qu'on aille chez Sam immédiatement! Plus tard les explications Jake! Grognais-je.

Il hoche la tête et j'enfourche la moto en m'avançant au maximum sur le siège. Il monte à ma suite et je démarre mon engin en pestant contre le monde entier sous le rire de Jake. Mon frère me donne les indications pour me rendre chez Sam et plus je me rapproche plus je sens la meute en moi. Ils sont furieux et inquiet en même temps, je pousse un hurlement lupin pour les prévenir de notre arrivés et me gare devant une maison en bois près de la plage. Je descends et dit à Jake d'aller récupérer mon trousseau de clés chez Charlie ainsi que mon paquet de clope dans mon sac. Il me regarde inquiet et je lui fais un signe de tête pour qu'il s'en aille alors que je m'avance vers la maison de Sam.

Une femme défigurée par une immense cicatrice due à une griffure de loup ouvre la porte en me saluant tout en se présentant comme étant Emily, l'imprégnée de Sam et m'informe qu'ils m'attendent dans le salon. Sam et les deux autres loups sont assis sur des chaises alors que Paul est allongé sur le canapé en respirant difficilement. Je m'approche de lui et caresse doucement mon visage en soufflant afin de me calmer. Je me relève et demande à Emily de m'apporter de l'eau tout en me postant devant Sam qui me suit du regard.

\- J'ai besoin de t'emprunter un lit, t'as une chambre d'ami? Soufflais-je en essayant de restée polie.

\- Tu débarque et me vole ma place d'Alpha... Tu t'enfuis sans aucune explication... Tu viens chez moi et réclame une chambre! Qui es-tu bordel ? Tu te crois où? Grogne Sam.

\- Je suis ton ALPHA que cela te plaise ou non! J'ai besoin d'une chambre pour pouvoir aider Paul à guérir sans souffrir le martyre alors si tu tiens un minimum à lui fait ce que je te demande. Grognais-je en montrant les dents. Nous aurons tous une discutions après que je me sois occupé de lui ça te convient ou tu compte continuer à te comporter comme un trou du cul!

Il se lève en serrant les poings faisant augmenter mes grognement tandis que le corps de Paul se met à convulser violemment. Il soulève son ami et je le suit alors qu'il se dirige vers le fond de la maison. La chambre est spacieuse avec un immense lit en bois en son centre. Je ne m'attarde pas sur les détails et commence à me déshabiller pour ne garder que mes sous-vêtements alors que Sam le dépose sur le lit. Lorsqu'il me voit ainsi il me fusille du regard en croisant les bras et je perd patience alors qu'il m'empêche de l'approcher.

\- Je veux savoir ce que tu compte lui faire! J'ai pas confiance en toi!

\- Paul est mon imprégné, mon mâle, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal! Il a était blessé et son lien avec toi a été rompu pour le relié à moi! Lorsque je suis allé le voir notre lien de couple c'est tissé à la hâte ainsi que nos liens de meute parce qu'il était trop faible! Il faut que je répare nos liens afin de l'aider à guérir! Le lien de meute et le lien de couple! Grognais-je

\- On peut t'aider? Souffle Sam après ma brève explication. tu as besoin de quoi?

\- De la nourriture pour après et que personne ne rentre dans la pièce! Ordonnais-je. Garde Jake éloigné de la maison si on a pas fini, personne ne doit nous déranger pendant l'accouplement!

\- D'accord! Tu as ma parole! Sauve le, il est comme mon frère! Souffle Sam en sortant de la pièce.

Emily apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte en me tendant le verre d'eau d'une main tremblante et je la remercie avant de fermer la porte doucement. J'inspire lentement par le nez en fermant les yeux pour me concentrer sur les liens de meute. Je caresse doucement mon lien avec Jake puis celui de Sam qui lâche un ronronnement suivit des deux autres au fur et à mesure que je change de lien. Je trouve le fin lien de meute qui me relie à Paul et l'attrape à pleine main en laissant sortir un grognement de revendication tout en me rapprochant de lui. Il ouvre les yeux et je m'installe derrière lui en le serrant dans mes bras alors qui tremble.

\- Paul, le lien est faible, il faut que je te morde afin de le rétablir complétement! Murmurais-je en caressant sa joue de la mienne.

\- D'accord! Fait vite...j'ai mal pu...putain...

\- Lorsque je vais te mordre ton loup va vouloir me prendre pour asseoir sa domination sur sa femelle, il va être brutal et je veux que tu le laisse faire! C'est le seul moyen pour que tu puisse guérir plus rapidement! Grondais-je en lui mordillant l'oreille.

\- Sa...sa femelle...

\- OUI! grogne ma louve et je lui plante mes dents dans son cou.

Je le mord encore plus profondément que Jacob en aspirant un peu de sang afin de compléter complétement le lien de meute. Il se débat mais je tiens bon en lui bloquant les jambes. Ses ongles s'allongent et il me les plantes dans la cuisse alors que je lui lèche sa plaie au cou en ronronnant de satisfaction. Il est brûlant et siffle alors que je gronde pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Sa respiration s'améliore nettement et il se redresse pour essayer de me faire lâcher prise.

\- Lâche moi! Grogne la voix de Paul.

\- Non! Sifflais-je en le forçant à se recoucher.

\- Je te jure poupée que tu vas prendre cher!

Oui, c'est ça! C'est bien laisse le sortir! Pensais-je alors qu'il se lève et qu'il me fracasse contre le mur tandis que je suis toujours accroché à son dos. J'inspire sa nuque et laisse un feulement de désire sortir de ma bouche. Il se fige et inspire l'air ambiant avant de grogner d'anticipation. Il s'énerve alors que je l'empêche de me faire basculer part dessus lui. Je lui fait sentir ma puissance de domination et il s'énerve encore plus, totalement fou et excité face au défit que je lui propose. Il me claque tellement fort contre le mur et me déboite l'épaule à cause du choc.

\- Alors mon loup, tu veux toujours te frotter contre moi? Demandais-je aguicheuse en lui léchant la nuque.

( Attention LEMON)

Il gronde sauvagement puis me mord violemment le bras et je lâche prise dans un sifflement de douleurs. Il me tire contre son torse et plonge son regard dans le miens en grondant ses mâchoires serrés tout en collant son front contre le mien et je lui gratte le torse du bout des ongles en ricanant. Il m'arrache mon soutif et ma culotte d'une main alors que son autre bras me tiens fermement contre lui. Je passe ma langue le long de sa clavicule et un frisson de désir s'empare de son corps.

\- A MOI! Gronde le loup de Paul en me mordant le cou.

\- A TOI! Feulais-je sous la douleur et le désir.

Il se dégage de ma nuque et me jette sur le lit, arrache son short et roule des épaules avant de se jeter sur moi. Bon dieu, se mec a un corps à faire rompre les vœux d'une nonne! Il gronde contre ma gorge et je siffle mécontente en me soumettant à lui mais en lui faisant tout de même comprendre que c'est moi l'Alpha. Il tend son cou pour accepter ce fait et se jette sur ma bouche pour me mordre la lèvre. Ses ongles se baladent sur tout mon corps, me griffant, marquant les zones les plus importantes jusqu'au sang.

Lorsqu'il essaie de me mordre le ventre je le repousse et le balance contre le mur de la chambre. Il se penche en avant les bras tendu en arrière et feule mécontent. Je me positionne à quatre pattes devant lui en ronronnant d'envie et ses yeux se noircisse de désir.

\- A TOI! Chouine ma louve comme une chienne en chaleur et je la déteste pour ça.

\- A MOI!

Alors qu'il hurle cette réponse il s'insert dans mon anus d'un grand coup de rein me faisant hurler a plein poumon. Il me mord le dos à plusieurs reprise tout en me donnant un autre coup de rein. Bordel ça fait mal mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon! Il se retire complétement et me mord la fesse jusqu'au sang avant de s'insérer de nouveau en moi violemment en me griffant le dos. Putain, j'ai la peau en charpie et c'est jouissif ! Son loup est presque aussi dominant que la mienne et je commence à voir des étoiles. Il me pilonne l'anus et j'ai l'impression de me déchirer de l'intérieur sous chacun de ses coups de reins. Une larme de douleur et de plaisir s'échappe de mon œil alors qu'il me mord l'épaule tout en jouissant en moi et je jouis aussi.

Il se retire, me retourne est grogne en me mordant vigoureusement le clitoris et s'insert dans mon vagin avec la même ferveur tout en plantant ses griffes dans mes hanches pour accentuer ses coups de butoir. Je me retiens de crier son prénom de plaisir à chacun de ses coups qui m'écartèle et ferme les yeux alors que son loup se déchaine. Je hurle de douleurs alors qu'il me déboite littéralement les hanches et plante mes griffes dans ses bras pour le rappeler à l'ordre afin qu'il se contrôle. Il se calme et je tend la main vers son visage pour le rassurer, il ronronne en se frottant le visage sur celle-ci en desserrant sa prise. Lentement il se baisse vers moi afin de frotter son nez contre le mien en poussant des gémissements d'excuse tout en donnant trois derniers coup de rein et de jouir en moi alors que je jouis sans le quitter des yeux. Il s'écroule sur moi évanoui et je le repousse doucement sur le côté pour me dégager de son corps brûlant.

( FIN DU LEMON)

J'inspire et souffle à plusieurs reprise et attrape le verre d'eau de mon bras valide pour reprendre mes esprits. Je siffle de douleurs et trois petits coup sont porté à la porte.

\- C'est Sam, Jacob est arrivé! Les gars le retiennent dehors. Tu veux que je t'envoie Emily!

\- Ouais! Grognais-je. Mais va falloir que tu m'aide aussi! Est-ce que tu compte me défier si je te laisse entrer ou...

\- Je ne vais pas te défier! Plus maintenant! Souffle Sam lentement avec de la peine dans la voix.

Il ouvre la porte et son regard se voile alors qu'il contemple mon corps meurtrie et je grogne en essayant de couvrir ma féminité avec ma main valide. Il souffle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez tout en fermant les yeux et Emily pousse un cri de stupeur en se ruant vers moi. Elle attrape un drap et me recouvre grossièrement en retenant ses larmes alors que je grogne un "je vais bien". J'inspire et visualise mon lien avec Paul, il est complet à présent, mon destin est scellée. Sam touche la carotide de Paul puis contemple son corps dont la guérison à repris et me lance un merci du regard.

\- Il faut me remettre le bassin en place ainsi que mon épaule afin que je puisse prendre une douche avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Sam hoche la tête et se place de mon côté du lit, j'attrape un oreiller et mord dedans de toute mes forces alors qu'il remet mes hanches en place. Emily se replie sur elle même et me caresse doucement le front afin d'enlever les pellicule de sueur après chaque craquement. Sam se redresse et pose son pied dans le creux de mon aisselle en pivotant mon bras d'un coup sec et je manque de m'évanouir. J'entends mon frère hurler de terreur mon prénom à l'extérieur de la maison et me redresse légèrement avec l'aide d'Emily.

\- Je t'emprunte ta douche, surveille Paul! Je me chargerais de calmer Jacob ! Ordonnais-je. Lave le si tu peux, il risque de péter un câble à cause du sang!

Sam incline la tête et je m'appuie légèrement sur Emily, mon corps entouré du drap, pour prendre une douche glacée. Elle me laisse seule dans la salle de bain et me rapporte mes affaires ainsi qu'une serviette et m'informe qu'elle a fait des muffins pour Paul et moi. Je souris et la remercie alors qu'elle sort de la salle de bain tout en continuant ma douche rafraîchissante. J'entends Paul hurler en se réveillant puis pleurer avant de se laisser guider hors de la chambre par Sam. Je souffle un grand coup et sort de la douche pour me regarder dans le miroir. Les griffures sont entrain de cicatriser lentement ainsi que les morsures, les bleus ont disparut et je n'ai plus de douleur au niveau du bassin et du bras. Je m'habille prestement et fait craquer ma nuque en sortant de la salle de bain.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le salon il n'y a personne et je fronce les sourcils en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Le spectacle devant moi me fou dans une colère noir, Sam et les deux autres retienne le loup de Jacob alors que Paul est à genoux au sol devant lui attendant sagement de se faire déchiqueter.

\- CA SUFFIT JACOB! hurlais-je de mon autorité d'Alpha et tout le monde se fige.

\- Laisse le me tuer, je le mérite après ce que je t'ai fait! Murmure Paul et je cours pour me jeter devant lui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait au juste? Demandais-je calmement alors ma louve m'envoie des images de lui me faisant jouir.

\- Je... je... je t'ai violé! Pleure Paul de rage en tapant du poing sur le sol.

Il ferme les yeux et s'arrache presque les cheveux en gémissant de douleurs et de honte. Bordel! Je lui met une claque monumentale et il ouvre les yeux éberluer alors que je l'embrasse avec fougue.

\- Tu ne m'as pas violer Paul! Hurlais-je furieuse en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Le premier accouplement est toujours violent, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'un couple de dominant! Ton loup a mis le paquet pour marquer son territoire et sa supériorité sexuel parce que je suis l'Alpha, mais il s'est aussi excusé à la fin conscient de ses actes! Ma louve a adorée que son mâle la soumette alors s'il te plait Bad Boy calme toi! Je t'ai éclaté contre un arbre alors que tu était en loup, tu crois que tu peux avoir le dessus aussi facilement en homme ? Gueulais-je en le secouant de toute mes forces.

Il passe les bras autour de mon buste et me serre délicatement contre lui. Je souris contre sa bouche et ronronne en frottant ma joue contre la sienne et lui envoi toute ma fierté et le plaisir que j'ai ressenti à travers notre lien de couple. Il soupire rassuré et encercle mon visage de ses grandes mains pour déposer un baiser de rédemption sur mes lèvres avant de me tendre sa nuque en signe de soumission. Je passe mon nez dans son cou et lui dépose une myriade de petit baiser le faisant gémir et sourit en me relevant lentement.

Jacob reprend forme humaine et Emily lui lance un short alors que je rentre pour me poser à table afin de manger un muffin parce que je crève la dalle. Paul s'installe à ma gauche et Jacob à ma droite tandis que les autres se pose en face de moi. Ils se présentent tous tour à tour et me regarde alors que je me ressert un muffin attendant sagement que je me présente.

\- Bella Swan! Grognais-je en mordant dans le muffin et Jacob éclate de rire.

\- Charlie n'est pas Quileute! Qui est ton vrai père? Demande Sam et je me tend alors que Jacob gémis. Embry et Quil me regarde intrigué et je grogne.

\- Charlie est mon oncle, ma mère Renée était sa sœur! Soufflais-je en fermant les yeux. Mon géniteur est Billy Black, j'ai 20 ans, je suis tatoueuse professionnelle et accessoirement je me transforme en loup depuis ma naissance! Grognais-je en attrapant mes clopes pour aller fumer dehors.

Je fais craquer mon dos et allume ma clope tout en faisant des allers-retours sur le perron alors que Jacob leurs explique notre situation familiale. Je grogne à certains passage et Paul sort pour me rejoindre. Il m'observe de loin et je hausse un sourcil alors qu'il croise les bras et me fait signe de tourner sur moi même. Il siffle en constatant que certaines de ses griffures n'ont pas encore finit de cicatriser et s'approche lentement de moi comme si j'allais me sauver en courant.

\- J'aimerai que tu viennes chez moi ce soir...qu'on discute de nous... de notre couple...

\- J'ai besoin de faire un tour, je dois discuter seul avec mon frère! Grognais-je en m'éloignant de lui. Je te rejoindrais chez toi demain!

Jacob sort de la maison avec mon blouson et mon casque en souriant alors que Paul me suit du regard. Je démarre la Harley et part sans un regard pour lui, mon frère ceinturant mon ventre et fonce en direction de la maison de Charlie. La dernière phrase de Paul raisonne dans ma tête en boucle et je me retiens de hurler de rage. Je ne suis pas en colère contre Paul, je suis juste en colère...


	4. chapitre 03

Note de l'auteur :

salut, salut! voici le nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite...

CHAPITRE 3 :

Point de vue Bella :

Je grogne en garant ma moto dans l'allée de la maison de Charlie. Jacob descend alors que je coupe le contact en mettant la béquille tout en serrant les mâchoires en fermant les yeux. Je descend et manque je me ratatiner comme une crêpe sur le sol, complétement vidée de mon énergie. Jacob me rattrape et me soulève dans ses bras inquiet avant de me déposer délicatement sur le canapé. Je me pose assise et m'accoude sur mon genou et montre la bouteille de Vodka afin qu'il me l'apporte. Je bois un quart de la bouteille cul sec et la pose sur la table en grognant tout en me massant le front.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Grogne Jacob en voyant que la morsure de Paul dans mon cou ne guéris pas.

\- Ce que tu devra faire avec ta compagne lorsque tu prendra le contôle de la meute! Grognais-je en braquant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Mais...c'est toi l'Alpha et...

\- Jacob j'étais venu pour deux semaine afin de te former avant de rentrer chez moi! Ma vie n'est pas ici, putain, je peux pas! A partir de demain après- midi je vais t'enseigner tout ce que je sais, tout ce que tu dois savoir!

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis sencée savoir au juste? Feule mon frère et je lui montre les dents. Appart que tu va te tirer sans me dire la réelle raison de ton départ encore une fois!

\- Comprendre tes instincts, t'entraîner afin d'être imbattable, contrôler les pulsions de ton loups pour ne pas tuer ta femelle pendant l'accouplement! Grognais-je en reprenant une gorgée de Vodka. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir, le reste ne te regarde pas!

Mon frère me fusille du regard alors que je me lève afin de prendre un truc à manger dans la cuisine et je tombe au sol comme une grosse merde. Jacob se précipite sur moi et je grogne alors qu'il me relève en ceinturant ma taille. Putain c'est pas normal! Sifflais-je intérieurement en essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Jacob me prend dans ses bras et me pose délicatement sur mon lit, je pose ma main sur la morsure de Paul au niveau de mon cou et constate avec frayeur qu'elle ne se referme pas. Merde! Pourquoi ça saigne encore? Merde! Je cherche dans ma mémoire toutes les informations sur l'accouplement que grand père Black m'a enseigné afin de comprendre ce qui a foiré lorsque j'entends des pas précipités monter vers notre direction. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas sur Sam et Paul, mon frère se poste devant eux afin de me protéger alors qu'un autre sifflement de douleur s'échappe de ma bouche.

\- Laisse nous faire Jacob! Grogne Sam.

\- Tu t'approche pas c'est clair! Feule mon frère.

\- Putain si vous voulez vous battre faite le dehors dans l'arrière cours mais pas ici! Grognais-je en me pliant en deux de douleur.

\- L'accouplement n'est pas terminé! Gronde Sam. Paul était tellement mal en point qu'il n'a pas léché les morsures pour qu'elles cicatrisent! S'il ne le fait pas maintenant l'état de ta sœur ne fera qu'empirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt! Emily a faillit y rester, je sais ce que je dis! Souffle Sam en défiant Jacob du regard.

\- Bella ?

\- Sam appel Billy et dis lui qu'il faut organiser une réunion avec le conseil pour demain matin... tu viendra avec moi! Jacob retourne chez toi, je passe te voir demain... dis à Charlie de ne pas rentrer ce soir ici...

Je hurle de douleur et me cambre en arrière alors que mon dos me brule atrocement. Sam pousse mon frère hors de ma chambre sans ménagement et Paul serre le poing avant de s'approcher de moi le regard empli de fureur. Je le fusille du regard en grondant pour lui faire comprendre que c'est vraiment pas le moment de me foutre en rogne jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur effroyable me percute au niveau du clitoris. Paul expire et ferme les yeux avant de me retirer délicatement mon pantalon et mon t-shirt. Il a un hoquet de stupeur en voyant toute les traces de morsure qui parsème mon corps et il me lance un regard désolé.

\- Crois moi c'est du pipi de chat comparé à la douleur d'une morsure de sangsue! Sifflais-je en essayant de le rassurer et en fermant les yeux alors que mon corps me brûle.

\- Une fois que c'est fini, on va parler toi et moi! c'est clair? Tu es peut être l'Alpha mais tu es ma compagne alors tu va arrêter de te prendre pour miss monde, fermer ta grande gueule et m'écouter! Gronde Paul en m'allongeant sur le dos.

\- Tu sais que t'es sexy lorsque tu essaye de jouer les gros durs? Soufflais-je excitée par son tond autoritaire alors que ma respiration faiblit.

Paul me regarde avec des yeux ahuri et je grogne alors que je suis parcourut d'une nouvelle vague de douleur. Il jure entre ses dents et se déshabille complétement afin d'être complétement en contact avec moi. Il s'allonge a mes côtés et me fait pivoter vers lui tendrement, il pose ses lèvres doucement sur la morsure de ma nuque pour y déposer un baiser tendre avant de la lécher sensuellement. Je pousse un râle de satisfaction alors que la douleur dans mon cou s'efface avec lenteur. Les lèvres de Paul se pose sur les miennes et je ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément son odeur de bois de santal avec une note de sève de pin. Bon dieu ce qu'il sent bon! Pensais-je en entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres. Il lèche ma lèvre inférieur pour refermer sa morsure sur celle-ci et je pousse un soupire alors qu'il la suçote doucement en me caressant la hanche du bout des doigts.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes, son regard brille d'un sentiment que je ne comprend pas et il parsème mon menton puis ma gorge de myriade de baiser avant de descendre lentement jusqu' a ma poitrine. Il effleure la morsure avec son nez et la lèche du plat de la langue en poussant un grognement d'envie et mon corps vibre sous une nouvelle sensation de bien-être.

\- Paul...

\- Laisse toi faire ma belle...Grogne Paul en mordillant mon mamelon et tout mon corps se cambre.

(Attention LEMON)

Il s'éloigne de mon sein avant se jeter avec envie sur l'autre pour refermer la morsure d'un long coup de langue avant de tourner celle-ci autour de mon téton. Je ferme les yeux est inspire profondément alors que la douleurs diminue pour être remplacer par un sentiment de plénitude. Il soupire et me retourne sur le ventre pour contempler mon dos couvert d'une dizaine de morsure sans compter celle à la fesse. Il expire en fermant les yeux avant de passer ses doigts brulants entre les morsures pour dessiner le futur chemin de ses lèvres sur mon corps.

\- Putain ma belle je...

\- Fait les disparaître... soigne mes blessures de tes lèvres! Murmurais-je à moitié dans les vapes.

Il me sourit et mon cœur loupe un battement tellement il est beau. Sa langue part de mon épaule pour zigzaguer le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir de satisfaction et de désir à chaque fois que sa bouche dépose un baiser à ses endroits. Mon dos tendu depuis notre accouplement se détend lentement à son contact et pour la première fois de ma vie je ne ressent aucune appréhension à me laisser toucher de cette façon, avec autant de tendresse.

Il descend un peu plus bas sur le lit et j'ai un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il me lèche l'intégralité de mon postérieur en plus de la morsure et ma féminité se réveille alors qu'il me caresse sensuellement le dos. Il grogne d'envie en me léchant l'anus sans pour autant forcer le passage. Je soupire de soulagement alors que je ne ressent presque plus de douleurs et me retourne sur le dos pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Le visage de Paul se pose sur mon ventre pour le couvrir de baiser brulant et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte ma main vient se loger dans sa chevelure ébène. Je savoure la sensation de ses cheveux entre mes doigts alors qu'il pousse un soupire de bonheur tout en reprenant sa descente.

\- Paul...

\- Il en reste encore une à lécher, si après ça tu veux que je m'arrête...

\- Ne t'arrête pas! Murmurais-je suppliante en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je sens son sourire de vainqueur s'installer sur ses lèvres alors qu'il écarte mes cuisses pour poser sa langue à plat sur ma féminité. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien alors qu'il remonte sa langue lentement et que celle-ci s'enroule autour de mon clitoris pour cicatriser la dernière morsure.

\- Bordel! Grognais-je en me cambrant en arrière prise dans une déferlante de désire.

Il souffle sur mon clitoris et laisse sa langue voyager entre les plis de ma féminité, mon entrée et mon clitoris tout en caressant mon ventre de ses grandes mains. Il laisse sa langue dériver légèrement sur ma cuisse et se recule pour contempler mon tatouage de meute.

\- Sérieux, il est entre tes cuisses?! Grogne Paul en me lançant un regard mi-intrigué mi-amusé.

\- Femelle Alpha... murmurais-je. Seul son mâle peut le voir!

\- Personne ne t'as jamais fait de cunnilingus? S'étonne Paul et je grogne un "non" entre mes dents.

Il sourit ravi et plonge sa langue dans mon entrée avant de la faire remonter encore et encore jusqu'à mon clitoris. Mon bas ventre et en feu, je vais pas tarder à jouir je le sens. Paul pousse un grondement contre mon clitoris tout en le suçotant et les vibrations ont raison de mon self contrôle. Je jouis en me cambrant brusquement en arrière alors que sa langue lape chaque gouttes que sécrète ma féminité. Je grogne en cachant mon visage honteuse d'être aussi faible face à ses caresse et il éclate de rire en collant son corps contre le mien pour ramener sa bouche dans ma nuque.

Sa main droite s'empare des miennes et il les place au dessus de ma tête afin de pouvoir plonger son regard dans le mien. Ses magnifique prunelle couleurs noix me sonde afin de comprendre qui je suis vraiment et je ferme les yeux en laissant mes lèvres pulpeuse se souder au sienne alors que mes jambes s'enroule autour de ses hanches. Il sourit conquérant et frotte lentement son sexe fièrement dresser contre le mien. Je gémis d'envie alors que sa langue entame un ballet sensuelle avec la mienne. J'empoigne ses cheveux à deux main et ondule du bassin lentement alors que sa main gauche se saisit de ma fesse délicatement.

Son gland frôle plusieurs fois mon entrée et je chouine d'envie contre sa bouche. Paul écarte son visage légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le mien qui le supplie de me faire sienne. Il sourit tendrement en frottant sa joue contre la mienne et s'insert lentement en moi. Nous lâchons un râle de satisfaction simultanément et nos souffles se coupent sous la sensation grisante de son pénis totalement à l'intérieur de moi. Il ne bouge plus et je chouine encore impatiente le faisant rigoler dans mon cou.

\- Paul! Gémis-je en ondulant du bassin sous lui.

\- Sois sage! Grogne Paul en embrassant ma nuque.

Il se retire lentement et ma respiration se coupe sous l'effet du manque qui me saisit. Il replonge lentement en moi et je ferme les yeux en savourant ses baisers contre ma nuque. Ses mouvements de bassins de plus en plus lent me torturent et une larme s'échappe de mon œil parce que j'ai enfin la sensation d'être aimé, d'être entière pour la première fois. Il continue de m'embrasser en remontant sur ma mâchoires pour finir par mes lèvres alors que ses aller-retour en moi se font de plus en plus sec. Je jouis en criant contre ses lèvres et il accélère l'allure ne me lassant pas le temps de redescendre de mon orgasme.

Je colle mon front dans sa nuque alors qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus fort en moi, ralentissant à certains moment pour repartir de plus en plus fort. Bon sang! Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avant! Je grogne et le mord dans la nuque alors que je m'apprête à jouir et il me donne trois grand coups de reins en jouissant à l'intérieur de moi et en grognant mon prénom alors que je lèche la morsure pour qu'elle cicatrise. Son corps frissonne sous mon coup de langue et un dernier orgasme me submerge.

( Fin du LEMON)

Je reprend lentement mon souffle complétement amorphe sur le lit alors qu'il dépose un tendre baiser sur ma tempe. Lorsqu'il se retire de moi je râle à cause de la sensation de vide qui s'empare de moi. Il se lève lentement pour enfiler son boxer et son short son mon regard appréciateur. Il souris narquois et me tapote la jambe pour m'inciter à me lever et à m'habiller pour notre fameuse discutions tout en m'embrassant tendrement sur la bouche avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je lâche un râle de mécontentement en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Bordel, merde! Je suis entrain de ressentir quelque chose pour lui! Je tire sur mes cheveux en me traitant de débile et de pauvre conne tout en inspirant par le nez afin de garder mon calme. J'ouvre mon sac et enfile un débardeur noir ainsi qu'un shorty et un jean taille basse tout en continuant de m'insulter mentalement. Je descend les escaliers et rejoint Paul dans le salon qui m'attend sagement assis dans le fauteuil, ses deux mains jointes alors qu'il inspire profondément pour rester calme lui aussi. J'ouvre la fenêtre du salon, attrape mon paquet de clope et allume ma cigarette avant de m'emparer de la bouteille de Vodka pour avaler une gorgée pour me donner du courage.

\- Pourquoi tu me fuis? grogne Paul de but en blanc et j'avale de travers.

\- Je ne te fuis pas, j'essaie juste de... j'ai jamais voulu tout ça! Grognais-je en me montrant de la main puis lui avant de faire un geste pour nous montrer tout les deux.

\- Attends, t'insinue quoi? Que je suis pas assez bien pour toi? Hurle Paul.

Je me lève en me tirant les cheveux et jette la bouteille contre le mur de rage. Je me poste près de la fenêtre pour cacher mes larmes toutes en tirant une grosse bouffée sur ma cigarette. Je sens mon cœur se serrer et retient un sanglot afin qu'il ne voit pas à quel point je suis faible.

\- Non Paul c'est moi qui suis bousiller! C'est moi qui n'est pas assez bien pour toi! Soufflais-je en abaissant mes épaules.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais? Grogne t-il en me retournant vers lui.

\- Lâche moi! Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Hurlais-je en tirant sur mes cheveux.

Je suis submergé par toutes les émotions que j'avais réussit à enfouir au plus profond de mon être depuis des années. Je feule en serrant les dents alors qu'il tente de me toucher et inspire profondément avant de lui balancer mon regard de tueur.

\- Je suis revenu pour Jacob, dès qu'il sera prêt il deviendra l'Alpha et je repartirais chez moi alors ne t'attache pas à moi! Sifflais-je.

\- Tu es à moi! Si tu part l'imprégnation nous tuera tout les deux! Hurle Paul en balançant un coup de poing dans le mur. C'est ça que tu veux, mourir? Parce que moi je préférerais vivre et t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours malgré ton caractère de merde! J'ai envie de profiter du cadeau qui nous est offert en te faisant l'amour comme tout à l'heure là haut même si pour cela je dois t'obéir comme un toutou pour le reste de notre chienne de vie!

\- Arrête de croire au monde des Bisounours! Putain Paul sans cette putain d'imprégnation jamais je n'aurai recouché avec toi! Je ne t'ai pas donné mon numéro! Je ne t'aime pas, je ne veux pas de toi!

\- Ça viendra! Je ne te laisserais pas partir! Tu es à moi!

\- CASSE TOI DE CETTE MAISON! RENTRE CHEZ TOI PAUL! Ordonnais-je de ma voix d'Alpha les yeux rempli de larmes.

Il me fusille du regard en serrant les poings et sort de la maison de Charlie en claquant la porte. Lorsque je sens qu'il est assez loin, je hurle ma douleur et ma peine en me laissant tomber sur le sol. Il ne peut pas comprendre, il ne pourra jamais accepter ce que j'ai dû subir pour en arriver là où j'en suis. Il ne comprend pas que je veux le protéger parce que Putain s'il sait se que j'ai fait il risque de devenir complétement fou et je le perdrais pour toujours.

Lentement je me lève et fonce sous la douche pour me débarrasser de son odeur sur moi. Je me laisse aller complétement et pleure de tout mon soul sous la douche en laissant toutes les images des tortures que j'ai subite jusqu'à mes quatorze ans défiler devant mes yeux. La douleur et la rage me submerge comme à chaque fois qu'ils viennent me hanter. Je ne peux pas imposer ça à Paul, ni à Jacob.

J'inspire par le nez en essayant de me calmer alors que je tremble presque au point de me transformer. MERDE! Moi qui croyait en avoir fini avec ça, être passé à autre chose, mon imprégnation avec Paul fait remonter toute mes faiblesses et mes démons intérieurs à la surface comme un ras de marée sort de la douche suffocante et me laisse tomber lourdement sur le sol avant de m'évanouir sous la douleur de mes souvenirs.

Je sens deux bras puissant me soulever et me porter jusque dans ma chambre se qui me réveille instantanément. La panique me submerge et je feule alors que les mains de Sam se pose sur mes joues. Il me souffle un " c'est rien, c'est moi!" avant de me relâcher et j'enroule mon corps nue dans le drap en grondant alors qu'il s'éloigne de moi en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Qu'est-que tu fou là? grognais-je en lui faisant signe de se retourner le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt et un short de pyjama. Laisse moi deviné Paul t'a appeler? Sifflais-je énervée en descendant dans le salon pour allumer une clope. C'est pas ton problème!

\- Quant mon cousin me téléphone furax en me disant que sa compagne la virée de chez elle en le rejetant comme une merde, lui et leurs imprégnations ça devient mon problème! Souffle Sam furieux en se postant sur le canapé. Alors je suis là pour avoir des explications puisque t'es pas foutu de lui en donner!

Je fais craquer ma nuque en fermant les yeux et inspire une bouffée de cigarette tout en essayant de ne pas l'envoyer chier lui aussi. Je peux comprendre son inquiétude, j'aurai fait pareil si ça avait été Jacob. Je grogne et m'insulte mentalement avant de m'avouer vaincu et braque mon regard sur lui. Il fronce les sourcils en attendant que je parle et une boule de tristesse se forme dans ma gorge.

\- Lorsque la mère de Jacob m'a prise sous son aile je devais avoir trois ans. Billy me frappait dès qu'elle avait le dos tournée, il ne supportait pas de me voir chez lui, moi sa plus grande honte, sa plus grande faute! Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur moi il se rappelait ma mère et son infidélité ce qui le foutait hors de lui. Puis Jake est né, le rayon de soleil de ma vie de merde! La shamane à confirmée que Jacob serait un Alpha mais beaucoup moins puissant que moi... ça c'est confirmé lorsqu'un jours il c'est mis à pleurer et que je lui ai ordonné de ne plus faire de bruit le temps que Sarah se repose, il m'a obéit d'instinct sous le regard ahuri de Billy...

J'avale une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette et me lève pour prendre deux bières dans la cuisine. Je retourne au salon et lui tend une bière avant d'ouvrir la mienne avec mon briquet. Il avale une gorgée et j'en fais de même, le regard vague perdu dans mes souvenirs.

\- Billy a appelé Grand père Black pour lui demander de l'aide afin de me briser, de briser ma louve pour que Jacob deviennent l'Alpha à ma place. Ils m'ont presque tuer six fois avant que Sarah ne comprennent se qu'ils faisaient. Elle a menacé de quitter Billy et de nous emmener Jacob et moi loin de lui s'il n'arrêtait pas de me frapper. Les coups se sont arrêtée pendant un an à peu près et Grand père à décidée de faire mon éducation pour devenir Alpha de mes six ans jusqu'à mes douze ans. Une bonne excuse pour justifier les coups et continuer leurs essaies pour me briser!

" On la forme à tuer les vampires! Il faut qu'elle sache se défendre, c'est normal si elle se prend quelques coups! C'est le vampire qu'elle a tuée qui l'a mordu, il faut attendre pour voir si elle survie!" Mimais-je en buvant une autre rasade de bière alors que les mains de Sam se serre en poing.

\- A mon douzième anniversaire j'ai rencontré un jeune de la réserve, son nom était Timothy! Putain, c'était un ange avec moi et un jour j'ai réalisée que j'étais amoureuse de lui...Que mon amour était réciproque... Pleurais-je en essuyant mes larmes. Grand père et Billy l'ont appris, une nouvelle idée de torture leurs est venu à l'esprit, m'apprendre l'accouplement de l'Alpha! Soufflais-je les mains tremblantes.

Sam me regarde ahuri et devient blanc en se relevant d'un bon du canapé alors que j'écrase ma cigarette. Il feule et je finis ma bière devant ses allers-retours incessant puis me rallume un clope en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

\- Pendant deux ans j'ai subis des attouchements, les violes,les morsures... Grand père m'a cassé la mâchoire trois fois au moins afin de m'apprendre à bien sucer! Timothy ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il m'accompagne jusqu'à chez mon grand père après l'école... il s'inquiétait réellement pour moi... deux jours avant la mort de Sarah Timothy est passé à la maison après le repas pour parler à mes parents.

Sam souffle et attrape ma main gauche pour la serrer dans la sienne alors que j'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de la main droite.

\- Il a dit à Billy que mon grand père était un violeur, qu'il savait que mon père était au courant, qu'il allait prévenir la police... Billy a pris son fusil est a tirer au plafond avant de le braquer sur lui. Je me suis interposée en me transformant et c'est à cause de ça qu'il est en fauteuil roulant. Sarah a supplier Timothy en lui disant de s'en aller mais il s'est approché de moi pour me toucher. Ma louve en fureur ne la pas reconnu et je lui ai tranché la gorge d'un coup de griffe avant de m'enfuir loin de la maison lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'avais tué le garçon que j'aimais. Sarah a tenté de me rattraper et a pris sa voiture... et elle m'a cherché pendant deux jours et deux nuits avant d'avoir un accident de la route. Le lendemain j'ai été chassé de la réserve sans pouvoir dire au revoir à Jacob.

Sam se prend la tête entre les mains en se tirant les cheveux alors que j'allume une nouvelle clope en fermant les yeux.


	5. Chapitre 04

Note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre... j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Chapitre 4 :

Point de vue Bella :

J'inspire profondément en contemplant Sam qui tremble et serre les dents afin de ne pas se transformer. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui ordonne de ma voix d'Alpha de se calmer parce que je n'ai malheureusement pas finis. Je me passe la main sur le visage en inspirant encore profondément avant de tirer une dernière bouffée de ma cigarette. Il me regarde en baissant les épaules attendant le coup de massue qui l'achèvera.

\- J'ai tué Timothy, Billy m'a exilé pour que j'accomplisse une mission précise : Faire de Jacob l'Alpha le moment venu! Il n'espère qu'une chose, que je refuse de céder ma place afin de me condamné à la peine de mort. Les loups ne doivent pas tuer d'humains c'est la règle numéro un! Si je cède ma place il se servira de son statut de chef de la tribu sur Jacob pour qu'il m'élimine parce que je suis trop dangereuse,.

\- En claire, Tu es une morte en sursis et Paul se retrouve condamné à cause de l'imprégnation par la faute de ton géniteur! Grogne Sam fou de rage et j'acquiesce.

\- Sauf que j'ai un moyen pour sauver Paul et contenter mon père. Lorsque Jacob sera près je mettrais ma place d'Alpha en jeu. Je couperais tout les liens me rattachant à la meute et enverrais toute ma force vitale à Paul, mon frère devra le mordre à l'instant précis où je couperais notre lien de couple! C'est ma seule chance de sauver Paul, ma vie ne compte pas, comme tu l'as dit je suis une morte en sursis!

Il expire tout l'air de ses poumons alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place dans sa tête. Je me lève pour prendre les restes d'un plat chinois dans le frigo alors que Sam reste assis pensif sur le canapé son regard dans le vide. Welcome to my life! Il fait craquer ses épaules et plonge son regard dans le mien en signe de défis me faisant sourire amère alors qu'Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de baisser les yeux au bout de dix secondes.

\- Si je te laisse mourir Paul et Jacob ne me le pardonneront jamais! Soupire Sam.

\- C'est pour ça que je le repousse, c'est pour ça que j'essaie de le dégouter... je l'apprécie déjà trop... si l'imprégnation se termine en scellant mon cœur au sien je ne pourrais pas le sauver, il mourra! Rien n'effacera mon passé ni le fait que j'ai tué Timothy mais si je peux racheter mes fautes et celle de Billy en mourant tout en sauvant Paul alors tout ce que j'ai enduré aura enfin du sens...

\- ALORS C'EST CA QUE TU ME CACHE DEPUIS TOUTES SES ANNÉES! Hurle la voix de mon frère alors qu'il sort de la forêt qui borde l'arrière de la maison.

Je panique en voyant le regard furieux de Jacob et feule contre Sam alors que celui-ci me lance un regard d'excuse. PUTAIN LE CONNARD! IL M'A MONTÉ UN TRAQUENARD! Je tremble de rage et sort de la maison en direction de mon frère. Il me fusille du regard et je gronde pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu? Grognais-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

\- TOUT! Hurle Jacob enragé et je me fige. TOUT CE QU'ILS T'ONT FAIT! TOUT CE QU'IL COMPTE FAIRE! CE QUE TOI TU COMPTE FAIRE! JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS, JAMAIS JE TE LAISSERAIS FAIRE!

Il tremble pour tenter de se maitriser mais c'est peine perdu! Il se transforme en un immense loup couleurs rouille et me tourne autour.

\- JACOB STOP! REPREND FORME HUMAINE! Hurlais-je de ma voix d'Alpha.

Il reprend forme humaine dans le jardin et s'écroule en larmes dans l'herbe en tapant rageusement sur le sol. Le voir dans cet état me bouleverse et je me jette sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras afin de le bercer lentement. Je demande à Sam de prendre un short dans la chambre de Charlie et aide mon frère à se redresser sur ses jambes. Une fois debout il me serre dans ses bras au point de me broyer les côtes et je retiens un sifflement de douleurs alors qu'il continue de pleurer dans mon cou. Je lui tapote légèrement l'épaule afin de voir son visage et embrasse sa tempe tout en lui murmurant combien je l'aime et combien je suis désolée de le faire souffrir.

Tout le monde retourne dans la maison et Sam me propose de retourner à la réserve afin de prendre le petit déjeuner chez lui. J'accepte avec joie, je meurt de faim et je suis nul en cuisine. Jacob monte derrière moi en moto alors que Sam se transforme et court vers la réserve à tout allure. Le trajet me semble interminable et en même temps trop court, Jacob accroché à mon ventre, je savoure sa chaleur et son contact malgré la douleur dans mon cœur. Lorsque j'arrive devant la maison de Sam je le retrouve en compagnie de Paul qui me regarde les yeux brillants de larmes et les mains tremblante.

\- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI! MERDE SAM CA T'AMUSE DE FOUTRE LA MERDE! Hurlais-je en le fusillant du regard et il glapit en reprenant forme humaine.

\- Je faisais une ronde près de la frontière pour surveiller qu'aucun vampire ne la traverse lorsque j'ai entendu les pensées de Sam! Feule Paul en s'approchant de moi menaçant.

\- Sam, toi et moi on va avoir une petite conversation lorsque je serais suffisamment calme pour ne pas te tuer! Feulais-je en leurs faisant signe de nous laisser seul avec Paul.

Il me grogne dessus et se transforme pour m'attaquer mais je l'évite sans mal. Il claque des dents et je gronde alors que nous dessinons des cercles sur la pelouse. Je fais craquer mes épaules et ferme les yeux en priant les esprits pour que ma louve ne le tue pas et mute. Le loup de Paul se fige afin de contempler sa femelle et je grogne mauvaise alors que ses oreilles partent en arrière pour me montrer sa colère tout en grognant toute dents dehors.

Ma louve fait la même taille que son loup alors qu'il me dépasse de deux tête sous forme humaines. Mon pelage est d'un blanc laiteux, brillant comme la neige, mes yeux verts sont noir d'encre et je feule dans sa direction. Il me tourne autour en en bombant le torse et en grattant le sol tout en se donnant des petites impulsions comme pour m'attaquer. Les poils de mon dos se hérissent et je gratte le sol afin d'aiguiser mes griffes. Lorsqu'il arrive a porté de coup de crocs je me jette sur son dos pour le mordre violemment au cou. Il tente une ruade pour me dégager et je ressert ma prise au point où du sang, son sang coule à l'intérieur de ma bouche et je le lâche en m'éloignant d'un bon.

\- Arrêtez, je connais un moyen! Hurle Emily en courant vers nous en souriant.

Paul mute et je me fige. C'est impossible, il n'y a pas de moyen! Je reprend forme humaine et Sam me lance un pantalon et un t-shirt appartenant à Emily alors que tout le monde attend d'avoir plus d'information. Paul la regarde avec espoir et j'ai du mal à ne pas me retransformer sur le champs, le voir plein d'espoir me retourne l'estomac. Je m'habille, lèche la blessure de Paul en fusillant Emily de regard. Sam plonge son regard dans le mien en sifflant menaçant, pas du tout content de ma façon de regarder sa femme.

\- Sam ne me pousse pas à bout, c'est pas le jour! J'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un et ton comportement n'arrange rien! Feulais-je en me tirant les cheveux tout en m'éloignant de Paul.

\- Tire un coup ça ira mieux! Ricane Sam et je le fusille du regard.

\- Connard! Gueulais-je en souriant et il explose de rire. Lance moi mes clopes!

J'attrape mes clopes et mon briquet au vol alors qu'Emily se rapproche doucement de moi tendant la nuque en signe de soumission. J'allume ma clope et la fume en un temps record tout en contemplant Emily qui ne bouge plus attendant un geste de ma part. J'attrape sa nuque et ronronne doucement afin de lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas fâcher et son odeur lupine extrêmement subtile me submerge. Je fronce les sourcils et la cherche dans les liens de meute mais ne la trouve pas. Je regarde Sam intrigué et il soupire en baissant les épaules.

\- Lors de l'accouplement j'ai brisé sa louve parce que je n'ai pas cicatrisé ses blessures à temps et elle a faillit en mourir! Souffle Sam et je soupire en passant ma main sur mon visage.

\- Et tu me le dit que maintenant! Seule une femelle Alpha peut réparer une louve brisée! Grognais-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Putain mais on vous as rien appris ou quoi?

\- Ton géniteur n'a pas trouvé utile de nous expliquer quoi que ce soit!

\- Ma louve n'est pas importante pour l'instant Bella! Sourit Emily tristement alors que je la serre contre moi.

\- Elle fait partie de toi, de ce que tu es... Je vais t'aider mais d'abord j'aimerai que tu me dise ta solution...

Nous rentrons dans la maison et Paul pose une assiette rempli de bacon et d'œufs devant moi avant de retourner à la cuisine pour se servir sa part. Je souris face à cette attention lupine d'un mâle pour sa femelle et ferme les yeux en inspirant calmement. J'attrape un bout de bacon, gémis alors que le goût envahi ma bouche et Paul me tire la tête en arrière pour m'embrasser goulument la bouche sous le rire goguenard de mon frère alors que je me fige surprise.

\- Bon Emily c'est quoi ta solution? Demande Paul en s'installant à mes côtés comme si de rien était.

\- Mon frère Nahuel est Alpha de la meute de Tacoma, lorsqu'il a pris le contrôle de celle-ci il a demandé réparation auprès du conseil pour les violences subit sur sa femelle! Ils ont refusé mais lorsqu'il a menacé de faire un coup d'état avec l'aide de tout les clans ils ont accepter et il a pu la venger... peut-être que si je met en contact Bella avec mon frère je...

\- Pas la peine! La coupais-je en attrapant mon téléphone.

Lorsqu'elle a parlé de Nahuel la lumière c'est fait dans mon esprit, je n'y avait jamais pensé, à cette solution, vu que je n'avais pas de mâle et que je n'étais pas à la tête d'une meute. J'ai rencontré Nahuel lors d'une LUPURIA, c'est un rassemblement de modificateur, un peu comme le Burning Man mais exclusivement lupin. On danse, on mange et on baise pendant trois jours, c'est le meilleur moyen de créer des alliances et de trouver son imprégné. En temps que femelle Alpha ma présence aide les femelles pour l'accouplement alors j'en ai participé à trois ou quatre. J'inspire en avalant une autre tranche de bacon et compose le numéro de Nahuel devant leurs regards surpris tout en enclenchant le haut parleur.

\- Bella, beauté Céleste, Reine de la débauche, que puis-je pour toi? Tu as décidé d'accepter ma requête ?

\- Le haut parleur est enclenché Nahuel! Je t'appelle de la réserve Quileute, j'ai repris ma place légitime! Je suis en présence de ma meute et de mon imprégné, si ta femelle n'est pas possessive mon mâle lui, risque fort de t'arracher la gorge lors de notre future rencontre! Modère tes paroles et choisi bien tes mots! Grognais-je en massant la nuque de Paul pour qu'il se détende alors qu'il grogne doucement.

\- Oh... Bien! Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel?

\- J'ai besoin de rencontrer les chefs de clan rapidement! Tu as un moyens de tous les joindre? J'ai ton numéro et celui de Sean du clan Sioux mais c'est tout! Je connais les autres chefs mais nous ne sommes pas...proche. Soufflais-je alors que tout le monde me regarde surprise.

\- La LUPURIA commence ce soir chez moi, ils seront tous là si je leurs confirme ta présence! Combien serez vous?

\- Quatre! Sam et ta sœur, Paul et moi! Je ne peux pas ramener la meute au complet, j'ai des vampires dans le coin! Grognais-je en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il soupire.

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils vont exiger de toi! Tu pense pouvoir le faire avec autant de loup près de vous?

\- Oui je sais, dit leurs que c'est ok et qu'ils préparent la cage! Notre accouplement et trop ressent pour que je puisse m'en passer malheureusement, il risque d'être trop brutal sinon! Ce n'est pas un Alpha mais il est plus dominant que toi! Il va falloir que je leurs explique, vu leurs têtes ils ne savent pas ce qu'est une LUPURIA.

\- Emily est parti de la maison avant son initiation elle n'as pas pratiqué la LUPURIA, je vais faire préparer une cage pour elle aussi!

\- Non, prépare un grand lit et demande l'aide des louves soumises! Emily a eu un problème lors de l'accouplement, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour faire revenir sa louve!

\- Ma femme t'aidera, je pense que Lena aussi! Si ma sœur est si mal en point il vaut mieux que se soit les plus expérimentées qui s'en occupent! Grogne Nahuel et je soupire.

\- Il vaut mieux effectivement, dans ce cas à ce soir sur le lieu habituel du rassemblement pour 19h! Demande à Sean de s'occuper de la musique, il saura ce que je veux! Nous ne pourrons pas rester plus d'une nuit par contre, ma meute est trop jeune pour ce défendre correctement! Merci Nahuel, pour tout!

\- Je fais passer le message! Ma femme te fait savoir qu'elle est ravis de vous accueillir tout les quatre sous notre toit! Bye ma belle, ton mâle est un veinard!

\- OUAIS OUAIS, embrasse mon cul connard! Criais-je en rigolant et raccroche en souriant.

Paul me regarde en haussant les sourcils et je finis mon assiette malgré leurs regard insistant. Je regarde l'heure et demande à Sam quant est prévu la réunion, il se gratte la nuque et m'informe que le conseil à refusé ma demande d'audience. Je grogne est informe à Jacob que lui, Embry et Quil devront faire des rondes avec des roulements toutes les quatre heures. Je me masse la nuque doucement en fermant les yeux puis me lève pour fumer une clope dans le jardin.

J'entends les pas de Paul se diriger vers moi puis ses bras puissants m'enlacer avant que ses lèvres se déposent comme une plume sur ma nuque. Je ferme les yeux sous un frisson de plaisir qui me remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale et retiens un sanglot dans ma gorge. Il s'arrête et me retourne pour que je lui fasse face et mon regard vert brillant de larmes se soude à son regard noix inquiet.

\- Tu...tu veux toujours de moi malgré... tout ça? Balbutiais-je en fermant les yeux.

Putain j'en ai jamais autant chier pour sortir une phrase. Je pouffe de rire devant mon comportement, je dois ressemblé à une pom-pom girls qui essaie de récupérer son mec. Paul sourit et m'embrasse délicatement sur la bouche comme pour répondre à ma question et une larme s'échappe de mon œil de soulagement. Il grogne contre ma bouche et je lui donne accès ma langue en entourant sa nuque de mes bras. Nos lèvres se séparent afin de reprendre notre souffle et je grogne en m'éloignant légèrement de lui tout en gardant mon sourire.

\- Tu es a MOI! Grogne Paul et je hausse un sourcil.

\- Et tu serais près à le prouver au yeux de tous? Demandais-je sensuellement en lui grattant le torse.

\- Qui ça tous? De quoi tu parle ?

\- La LUPURIA est un rassemblement de modificateur, on se crée un réseau de contact, on crée des liens... on danse mais surtout on Baise! Grognais-je en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

Il se détache afin de me contempler et d'assimiler ce que je suis entrain de lui dire à demi mots. Son regard se fait ahuri puis ses yeux s'illuminent d'un désir brûlant et sauvage. Il inspire et expire profondément alors que ses grandes mains se pose sur mes hanches afin de les rapprocher contre les siennes en signe de possessivité. Un grognement sort de sa gorge et je pose doucement mes lèvres sur sa glotte pour la mordiller gentiment.

\- Je suis à toi, tu es à moi! Cette soirée va mettre ton self contrôle à rude épreuve, pire que pour l'accouplement! Grognais-je en frottant mon front contre son torse. Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu à cause de Sam, la LUPURIA m'a aidé à passer au dessus de toute cette merde! J'espère que tu arrivera à garder le contrôle...

\- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable? Feule Paul et je soupire face à son égaux de matcho.

\- Oh oui, tu en ai capable! C'est juste que j'appréhende ta réaction tout au long de la soirée! Je vais devoir te provoquer, t'énerver, te pousser à bout et tu ne pourra rien faire! Ton loup va être violent et c'est normal! Grognais-je en me tirant les cheveux. J'ai peur que ça te brise mentalement!

Voilà, c'est ça qui me fait peur! Sa réaction après notre accouplement en ai la preuve. Il était prêt à se laisser tuer par mon frère parce qu'il pensait m'avoir violé! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire mais son loup est jeune, Paul est un matcho mais il respect les femmes. J'inspire par le nez et le regarde, ses yeux sont clos, Paul inspire et expire violemment en tremblant. Je me recule afin de lui laisser de l'espace et il braque son regard sur moi.

\- Écoute je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi du moment que tu es à moi et que tu reste en vie! Siffle Paul. Pour ma santé mentale il faudra que tu laisse l'homme en moi te faire l'amour après que le loup t'ai fait siennes et se soit calmé!

\- Tout ce que tu voudra! Ronronnais-je en l'enlaçant. Bon maintenant il faut que je téléphone à Chris! Soufflais-je en souriant.

\- Bordel femme c'est qui celui là encore? Grogne Paul dans ma nuque.

\- Mon partenaire en affaire! Si tu veux que je reste ici avec toi, il va falloir qu'il m'envoie mon matos pour que j'ouvre un salon de tatouage dans ce bled pourri! Souris-je. D'ailleurs j'ai très envie de te tatouer le dos, il faudra que je prenne tes mesures et que je commence à faire des croquis...

Il caresse doucement mes bras couvert de tatouages tribaux et ronronne en me mordillant gentiment la nuque. Je gratte son cuir chevelu et m'écarte afin de fumer ma clope tout en me dirigeant vers la maison de Sam et Emily. Mon frère s'en va pour commencer sa ronde et j'appelle Chris pour le prévenir que je ne reviendrais pas avant un long moment et que j'ai besoin de mon matos. Il est inquiet pour moi mais je le rassure alors que Paul grogne dans mon dos en écoutant notre conversation.

Oh oui, il va péter un câble ce soir! Pensais-je en me réjouissant un petit peu. La LUPURIA est une expérience unique à chaque fois et ce soir nous serons au centre de l'attention. J'explique le déroulement de la LUPURIA à Sam et Emily qui me regarde nerveusement et je la rassure, seul Paul et moi devront le faire devant tout le monde.

\- Lorsque nous arriverons, je devrais ouvrir la danse avec les chefs de Clan! Ensuite Lena et Luna te conduiront dans une tente avec un grand lit! Tu sera nue et elles s'occuperont de ton corps sous ma surveillance afin de te préparer à l'accouplement. J'appellerai ta louve avec mon pouvoir de femelle Alpha et nous ferons entrer Sam pour que votre lien soi complet.

\- Il va me prendre devant toi? Demande Emily gênée.

\- Je suis votre Alpha, s'il commence à perdre le contrôle je pourrais le stopper! Je ne vais pas participer à vos ébats, il est tout à toi! Pouffais-je alors que le rouge lui monte au joue. Je vais rentrer chez moi afin de me reposer et de me préparer pour ce soir, habillez vous du stricte minimum, des vêtements faciles à enlever et prenez des affaires de rechanges! Pas de sous-vêtements, pas de chaussure, il faut faire corps avec la nature et notre loup!

\- Nous viendrons te chercher chez toi, je prendrais ma voiture! Conclus Paul et je l'embrasse avant de sortir de la maison pour retourner chez moi en moto.

Je soupire en me levant alors que l'alarme de mon téléphone sonne. Il est 14h30, je me dépêche de manger un morceau, il faut trois heures pour nous rendre à Tacoma et je dois encore prendre une douche et me préparer. La douche glacée m'a complétement réveiller et je fonce dans ma chambre afin d'enfiler ma tenue. J'attrape ma brassière noir sans bretelle et ma jupe longue légère faite en soie noir ouverte sur toute la longueur retenue sur le côté par un nœud. J'enfile mes nombreux bracelets de perle et ma chaîne de cheville.

Je me fait un maquillage charbonneux sur les yeux et complète mon maquillage par un rouge carmin sur mes lèvres. Je me regarde dans le miroir et souris, j'ai l'air d'une amazone dans cette tenue. Je regarde l'heure, il est déjà 15h30, j'entends une voiture se garer dans l'allée. J'attrape mon sac contenant des sous-vêtements, un t-shirt et un short pour demain matin et descend les escaliers quatre par quatre en souriant.

J'ouvre la porte sur Paul, vêtu seulement d'un short en jean et d'une paire de basket pour conduire. Mes yeux parcourt son corps alors que je sens l'odeur de son excitation envahir mon espace vital. Je braque mon regard dans le siens et mon souffle se coupe face à ses yeux noix brillant de désir et d'envie. Un sifflement appréciateur sort de sa bouche et je ricane en lui grattant le torse avant de m'installer à l'avant. Je salue Sam et Emily alors que Paul démarre la voiture pour nous conduire à Tacoma pour la plus importante fête de sa vie...la LUPURIA...


	6. chapitre 05

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre... J'espère que cette fiction vous plait toujours, bientot je rentrerai dans le vif du sujet Cullen et Billy.

Pour info : oui dans ma fiction Nahuel est un loup et non un demi-vampire. Oui Emily est une louve, toutes les imprégnées seront des louves. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

CHAPITRE 5:

Point de vue Paul :

Lorsque Bella a ouvert la porte je suis resté complétement subjugué par sa beauté. Un bandeau noir couvrant sa poitrine, son ventre complétement nue parsemé de tatouage. J'inspire profondément en voyant sa jupe échancrée dévoilant sa jambe nue et je retiens un grognement de désir lorsque je me rappelle qu'elle ne porte pas de sous-vêtements. Elle me sourit et mon regard rempli de désir rencontre ses yeux pétillant d'amusement. Elle me gratte doucement le torse en ronronnant d'envie et je n'ai qu'un désir, celui de la prendre contre cette foutu porte. Elle me contourne habilement et s'installe à l'avant en saluant Sam et Emily.

La plus grande partie du trajet se fait sous les ronronnements du moteur et le doux son de la radio. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter des regards en direction de Bella. BORDEL, ELLE EST A MOI! Hurle mon loup heureux alors qu'un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. NOUS LA FERONS NOTRE DEVANT TOUT LES MÂLES! PLUS PERSONNE NE POURRA NOUS LA PRENDRE! La voix possessive de mon loup résonne dans tout mon être et je sens sa puissance augmenter à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je lâche un grognement d'impatience et Bella éclate de rire.

\- Patience mon loup, je dois m'occuper d'Emily et parler aux chefs de clan! Bientôt tu pourra sortir, mais en attendant fait en sorte de rester à ta place! Gronde Bella la voix rauque, ses yeux noirs d'encre m'indiquant que sa louve commande.

\- Tes yeux... Ta louve est au commande?! Criais-je ahuri.

\- Le chant... Je le ressent... l'appel de la LUPURIA! Bientôt vous le sentirez aussi, on arrive dans dix minutes! Souffle Bella en fermant les yeux.

Elle ouvre la fenêtre et passe la tête à l'extérieur en inspirant profondément. Lorsque le panneau de la réserve de Tacoma apparaît devant nous mon cœur s'accélère comme poussé par un instinct. Bella enlève ma main du levier de vitesse pour le poser sur son cœur. Nos battements sont synchrone, j'hallucine! Elle ouvre les yeux en faisant un sourire goguenard et se détache pour s'asseoir sur la portière en équilibre, la moitié de son corps dehors et pousse un hurlement lupin en tapant du plat de la main sur le toit de la voiture. Nos hurlement lui répondent instinctivement suivit de nombreux autres lointains.

Les tambours résonnent enfin dans nos oreilles et nos cœurs bondissent dans notre poitrine en suivant le rythme. Le souffle de Bella est erratique et sa peau est brûlante sous mes doigts. Son excitation emplit la voiture suivit des nôtres et je gare la voiture à côté des autres. Bella bondit dehors et monte sur le toit en hurlant à la lune les bras tendu vers le sol. Je suis subjugué par ce spectacle et mon loup bondit joyeux à l'intérieur de moi.

\- BELLA! Hurle la voix de Nahuel au loin. BELLA EST LA!

Des cris de joie et des hurlements lupins s'élèvent dans les airs alors que ma compagne rigole en souriant ravis par tant de hurlement joyeux. Je m'approche d'elle et elle s'installe sur mes épaules, ma tête entre ses jambes et nous avançons vers le grand rassemblement, Emily et Sam nous suivant bras dessus bras dessous. Ses mains dans mes cheveux me gratte gentiment et me malaxe a chacun de mes pas. Nous suivons le chemin de torche et la foule apparaît devant nous. Plusieurs feu de camps brûlent, il y a des tentes un peu plus loin et de nombreuses tables avec de la nourriture sont disposées à l'entrée de la fête.

Les gens assis se lèvent et les hommes tapent leurs verres contre les tables. Sam et Emily se sont stoppé derrière moi et contemple eux aussi la foule. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que nous serions autant. Il y a plus d'une centaine de personne, plus de la moitié sont des hommes et un grognement de défi sort de ma gorge alors qu'un homme aussi grand que Sam se poste devant moi en laissant deux pas entre nous. Il me lance un regard de défi et me montre les dents. Bella siffle entre ses dents et l'homme me lâche du regard pour contempler ma compagne.

\- Bella, Bella, Bella... Nous n'attendions plus que toi! Souffle Nahuel en tendant la main en direction de Bella.

Bella laisse glisser doucement sa jambe droite contre mon torse en s'accrochant d'une main à ma nuque. Lorsque son pied droit touche le sol je réalise la sensualité de sa position. Putain elle est en grand écart contre mon corps et je sens ses lèvres intimes palpiter contre moi. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue alors que je tiens toujours sa cheville gauche en place sur mon épaule et m'embrasse goulument sur la bouche pour me mordre la lèvre. Je la tape d'un coup de hanche et elle gémis alors que je la libère. Nahuel gronde et je le fusille du regard sous le rire goguenard de Bella qui s'éloigne de moi.

\- Nahuel, arrête de le provoquer! Je suis déjà à lui, il n'y aura pas de combat ce soir! Souffle Bella en lui tapotant la joue.

\- Dommage! Grogne Nahuel en me tournant le dos pour suivre Bella.

\- Que la LUPURIA commence! Hurle Bella avant de pousser un hurlement lupin.

Je m'avance à leurs suite suivit de Sam et Emily, arrivé près du dj Bella monte et l'embrasse sur la joue en le serrant contre elle et je feule alors qu'il glisse ses mains le long de son dos de manière sensuel. Bella s'écarte et l'éloigne d'elle en poussant sa tête de sa main tout en rigolant alors qu'il essayait de lui lécher la nuque. Elle revient vers nous et nous montre des places assises de la main et va enlacer trois autres hommes accompagnés de leurs compagnes. Tout le monde se fige et les tambours commence leurs battements lent alors que les femmes se positionnent en face des hommes.

Ils entames un chant Lakota et Bella se lance dans un mélange de danse et d'acrobatie alors que les pulsations de mon cœur augmentent pour se caler sur ses mouvements. Elle me souris et saute en l'air, Nahuel la réceptionne dans ses bras en position fœtal et la lance dans les bras d'un autre. Mon cœur loupe un battement a chaque fois qu'elle retombe dans des bras qui ne sont pas les miens. Nahuel me lance un regard mauvais et un sourire de défit en réceptionnant Bella encore plusieurs fois puis la lance de toutes ses forces dans notre direction sous les cris choqués de l'assistance. Sans même réfléchir mon corps à bougé de lui-même et je glisse sur le sol à genoux en attrapant ma belle avant qu'elle ne touche terre. Je me relève en serrant Bella contre mon torse et grogne de tout mon soul furieux contre lui alors que des cris d'acclamations s'élèvent.

Bella éclate de rire contre mon torse et je baisse la tête pour croiser son regard. Elle est amusée par la situation et je comprend alors que c'est un test. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, grondant toujours et la repose sur ses jambes alors qu'elle me masse la nuque. Les gens applaudissent et les Chefs de clan inclinent leurs tête dans ma direction de manière respectueuse alors que le DJ retourne derrière les platines.

Point de vue Bella :

Il avait réussit la première épreuve haut la main, il n'a pas hésité une seconde à me rattraper malgré les tambours qui perturbe la concentration du loup. Sean retourne derrière les platines alors que Paul me repose délicatement sur mes jambes et je lui tapote la joue heureuse et fière. Je fais un signe de la main à Sean et tire Paul sur la piste de danse alors que Nahuel fait signe à tout le monde de rester assis.

Je m'éloigne de Paul d'un pas après lui avoir soufflée à l'oreille de se laisser porter par les paroles alors que la chanson de Maître Gims " Bella" s'enclenche. Paul souris et me suit du regard alors que je commence à me déhancher des épaules puis des hanches en ramenant mes bras au dessus de ma tête. J'ondule du bassin pour me tourner face à lui et je fais des vagues avec mes doigts dans sa direction pour qu'il entre dans la danse. Il attrape ma main et me tire pour que mon dos se colle à son dos et il inspire dans mon cou tout en commençant à onduler contre moi. Nous virevoltons sur la piste de danse tout en nous déhanchent sensuellement, nous éloignant, nous rapprochant, nous provoquant.

Notre excitation mutuelle augmente au fur et à mesure emplissant l'espace, notre publique inspire en feulant d'envie alors que nous continuons notre danse de séduction. Paul caresse du bout des doigts mes tatouages tout en dansant collé contre moi. Il attrape ma jambe droite pour coller mon bassin au sien tout en m'inclinant et je retiens ma respiration alors que son sexe ondule contre le mien. Il m'embrasse et se recule tout en ne me lâchant pas des yeux alors que je continue de me déhancher. Lorsque la dernière note retenti je saute et enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches et me renverse en arrière alors que sa main me retient au niveau des reins.

J'ai le souffle court et lui aussi, ses yeux sont rempli de désir et il me relève pour coller ses lèvres contre les miennes. Bon sang, notre lien de couple vibre alors qu'il s'épaissit un peu plus et je lui donne accès à ma langue en ronronnant. La deuxième épreuve est réussit vu les sifflements et les acclamations du public. Je colle mon front contre le sien à bout de souffle et il me relâche les mâchoires serrés, son loup veut sortir et me prendre mais il se contrôle.

\- Je dois parler au chef de clan, mange et bois mais ne t'éloigne pas trop de moi! Soufflais-je. Si on te provoque ne répond pas, c'est important!

\- D'accord! Grogne Paul et j'embrasse sa mâchoire en m'écartant. A moi!

\- A toi et rien qu'à toi! Souris-je en grattant son torse.

Je rejoint Nahuel, Sean et le reste des chefs de clan à une table afin de parler affaires. Ils écoutent mon histoire avec attention, Nahuel brise son verre dans sa main et Sean gronde de rage lorsque je finis mon histoire. Je leurs explique que j'ai besoin de leurs aide afin de destituer Billy et que Paul réclame sa tête. Les chefs de clan tournent tous leurs tête en direction de mon compagnon et tape sur leurs torse en signe de soutiens. Paul leurs retourne leurs geste tout en continuant d'écouter le reste de notre conversation en mangeant un peu plus loin. Je leurs promets d'organiser une LUPURIA sur notre territoire dès que Jacob aura pris place en temps que Chef de tribu.

\- Tu ne sera pas la Chef de la tribu? Demande Sean surpris et je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai la meute à gérer, mon compagnon et un boulot... Mon frère et jeune mais il apprend vite et il a le cœur d'un chef, pas moi! De plus je suis peut-être une louve qui se transforme depuis la naissance mais je ne suis qu'à moitié Quileute, je ne peux pas être Chef.

\- Vous êtes sang-mêlés et vous êtes aussi puissante?! S'exclame le chef des Blackfeet. Vos enfants seront surpuissant, votre compagnon est un Béta et il est plus dominant que la plupart d'entre nous! Souffle le chef en désignant tout les loups rassemblés pour la soirée.

\- On en ai pas encore là! Me renfrognais-je devant le regard brulant de désir de Paul. Les enfants je veux dire! Pour l'instant je dois penser à la meute et au bien être de la tribu! J'ai pour l'instant trois mâles célibataires dont mon frère, je pense que d'ici deux mois au moins quatre autres loups nous rejoindrons. D'ici là il faut nous débarrasser de notre Chef. Nous organiserons la LUPURIA après ce moment là.

\- J'ai préparé la cage, tu es sûre dans avoir besoin? Souffle Nahuel en regardant Paul du coin de l'œil.

\- C'est non négociable! La cage est importante, ne le sous-estime pas! Je vais voir où en est ta sœur maintenant, prépare Paul mais ne le pousse pas à bout!

Point de vue Paul :

Je vois Bella se lever et se diriger vers les tentes, je fronce les sourcils et me lève à mon tour pour la suivre mais je sens une main me retenir. Je me retourne et feule sur Nahuel qui me montre les dents et je dégage mon bras de sa prise sous son regard surpris. Sean me percute plein face et je le pousse afin de rejoindre Bella. Tout ce passa alors très vite, tout les chefs de Clan me sautèrent dessus et je me retrouve cloué au sol le visage dans la terre. On me passe de larges bracelets et je ne peux plus bouger, mes bras sont bloqués dans mon dos. Je gronde et me secoue violemment afin de me dégager d'eux et Nahuel me passe un large collier en métal et en plomb autour du cou, tellement serré que j'ai du mal à respirer quant je feule.

On quitte la foule et il me jette dans une espèce d'arène sablonneuse où une cage trône en son centre. ils attachent mes menottes à une large chaine cimenté dans le mur, je peux avancer de trois mètres grand max alors que la cage est à plus de six mètres de moi. Merde c'est quoi ce bordel! Je tente de casser les bracelets et Nahuel me donne un grand coup de genoux dans les côtes avant de me déboiter la mâchoire en rigolant. Sean me cogne de l'autre côté ce qui me remet la mâchoire en place et je hurle de rage contre eux.

\- Putain connard où est Bella? Grognais-je en le fusillant du regard alors que la foule se rassemble sur les murs.

\- T'inquiète tu va bientôt la voir! Profite bien du spectacle de ta place, on va bien s'amuser! Rigole Nahuel.

Je fais un bond dans sa direction et je suis stoppé par la chaîne, je claque des dents ce qui le fait rire encore plus. La porte de la cage est grande ouverte mais toujours pas de Bella en vue. Merde! Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant! Bella m'avait dit de ne pas m'éloigner d'elle et je l'ai pas écouté merde! Tout mon corps tremble et ma je sens du sang couler le long de ma gorge, le collier m'entaille la peau. Les Chefs de clan ricanent et deux d'entre eux sortent de l'arène. Putain mais où est Bella! Je pousse un hurlement lupin de rage et tire encore sur la chaîne en essayant de briser les bracelets encore une fois mais rien ne se passe.

\- Paul? PAUL! NAHUEL C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL! Hurle Bella les mains attachés devant son ventre.

\- BELLA! Hurlais-je de rage en voyant les gars la pousser sans ménagement.

\- Paul, ça va aller, tout va bien se passer, d'accord! Nahuel détache moi maintenant! Grogne Bella en le fusillant du regard.

Nahuel s'avance vers elle et je tire encore sur la chaine, j'entends un léger craquement et je me retourne pour voir une légère fissure sur le mur. Mon attention est de nouveau attiré par un cri de Bella et je la cherche du regard. Nahuel vient de lui enlever son bandeau dévoilant sa poitrine devant tout le monde. Un sourire sadique orne son visage alors qu'il se poste derrière elle pour me donner une vue imprenable sur ma compagne. L'ENFOIRÉ! Je gronde et tire au point d'avoir l'impression de m'arracher les bras.

\- TU VA ME LE PAYER! ELLE EST A MOI!Hurlais-je alors que je laisse mon loup sortir dans mon regard.

\- Tu la veux? Viens la chercher! Crie Nahuel en dénouant le nœud de sa jupe.

Il explose de rire alors que Bella se débat dans ses bras entièrement nue, elle me lance un regard paniqué alors que Nahuel lui mord la nuque et je me noie dans ma fureur. Je ne suis plus que rage, je court vers le mur pour attraper la chaîne à sa base afin de l'arracher. Je pose mes pieds contre le mur et tire en hurlant de fureur et de douleurs. Les cries de Bella me motive encore plus et la chaîne cède. Je casse les bracelets d'un coup sec et court dans sa direction. Les gars relâchent ma compagne et Bella se met à courir en direction de la cage poursuivit par Nahuel et les autres. Ils entrent dans la cage et Bella referme la porte sur eux au moment ou je la percute. Elle est coincée entre la porte blindé et moi, son souffle est erratique mais pourtant elle souris alors que je cogne du poing la porte pour l'enfoncer un peu plus.

Elle se jette sur mes lèvres et encercle mon bassin de ses jambes alors que sa respiration se calme et je reprend mon souffle en la sentant en sécurité contre moi. Son regard brillant de fierté se plonge dans mon regard rempli de fureur et elle m'enlève le collier autour de mon cou.

\- A TOI! Grogne la louve de Bella à travers sa bouche.

\- A MOI! Répondis-je furieux en me collant encore plus à elle.

( Attention LEMON)

Je mord la nuque de Bella là où Nahuel l'a mordu et gronde alors qu'elle me griffe le dos en gémissant sous mon coup de langue pour refermer la plaie. Avec Bella accroché autour de mon bassin je contourne la cage pour me planter devant les barreaux afin de plonger mon regard dans celui de Nahuel. Je feule de rage et arrache mon short avant d'empoigner le bassin de ma belle.

\- A MOI! Hurle mon loup avant de la pénétrer violemment.

\- A TOI! Crie Bella en me mordant dans le cou.

Je ne quitte pas Nahuel des yeux et continue mes coups de reins faisant bondir ma compagne en criant de plaisir et de douleurs mélangé. Je gronde et la jette au sol afin d'écarter les barreaux pour tuer Nahuel qui me fusille du regard, Bella râle et je braque mon regard sur son cul tendu vers moi. J'attrape ses hanches et la tourne afin que les gars voit son visage alors que je m'enfonce en elle en levrette. Elle hurle alors que je la mord au dos et elle jouis autour de moi pendant que je lèche ma morsure.

\- Bella ça va? Panique Sean alors qu'un craquement sinistre retenti.

\- A MOI! Hurlais-je en lacérant le dos de ma femelle à l'aide de mes griffes.

\- A TOI! Gémis Bella en hurlant de douleur tout en fusillant Sean du regard.

Je la pilonne en continuant de fixer tout ses mâles qui ont essayer de me la prendre. Je plante mes crocs dans son bras alors qu'elle tente de dégager ma main de sa hanche ce qui me fait resserrer ma prise sur elle. Elle hurle et je lèche la morsure alors qu'elle murmure mon prénom en fermant les yeux de sa voix suppliante. Je la retourne sans même sortir de son antre du plaisir et fixe mon regard dans le sien. Ce ne sont pas les yeux noirs de la louve que je vois mais les yeux couleurs vert forêt de ma compagne et j'inspire profondément afin de me calmer. Je gémis pour m'excuser et ralenti la brutalité de mes gestes en continuant mes coups de reins en frottant ma tête contre sa poitrine. Je sens sa féminité se resserrer autour de mon membre et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche en lui donnant les derniers coup de reins puissant pour venir en elle.

( Fin du LEMON)

Mon front collé contre sa poitrine je reprend peu à peu mon souffle alors que ma compagne passe sa main délicatement dans mes cheveux. Je redresse légèrement ma tête afin de la contempler. Elle a l'air d'aller bien, elle sourit heureuse, ses yeux brillent d'une étincelle de fierté et d'amour. Je grogne en l'embrassant avec passion et lui mordille gentiment le nez alors qu'elle éclate de rire.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir de là! Éclate de rire Bella. Alors, je t'avais dit que la cage était indispensable!

\- Je m'incline face à la supériorité de ton mâle! Tu as finalement trouvé quelqu'un à ta hauteur... Paul, je te remercie pour ce spectacle! Souffle Nahuel avec respect et je grogne en réponse.

\- L'accord est scellé, appelle et nous viendrons! Affirme les chefs de clan.

\- LE LIEN EST COMPLET! LE MÂLE EST DIGNE DE SA FEMELLE! PERSONNE NE POURRA PLUS LES REVENDIQUER! ACCLAMEZ TOUS LE COUPLE ALPHA DE LA MEUTE DU BASSIN DE COLUMBIA, NOS FRÈRES ET SŒURS QUILEUTE, PAUL LAHOTE ET BELLA BLACK! Hurle Nahuel et Bella hurle de façon lupine et je me joint à elle.

Tout les autres loups présent hurle et j'embrasse Bella avec toute la passion que je ressens pour elle. Je me relève en la portant serré contre mon buste et ramasse ses vêtements d'une main afin qu'elle se rhabille. Emily et Sam nous rejoigne en courant et en sautant heureux alors que je reviens lentement à moi. Bella tangue un peu alors qu'Emily lui attache sa jupe les yeux bleu turquoise luisant de bonheur. Je regarde Sam ahuri alors qu'il me balance un short pour que je m'habille, il éclate de rire en me disant que ma compagne a réussit à ramener sa louve alors que j'enfile le short. Je soulève Bella et la fait tournoyer en l'air avant de la serrer contre moi pour embrasser chaque centimètre de son visage heureux.

\- Je ne sais pas vous mais je suis épuisée...et je meurt de faim! Souris ma compagne en collant sa tête contre mon torse.

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur le haut du crâne et la reconduit à la fête pour qu'elle puisse manger un bout. Mon loup est encore un peu furieux et j'ai besoin de lui prodigué des gestes tendres afin de me faire pardonner pour l'avoir brutalisé dans l'arène. Je m'installe sur un banc avec Bella sur mes genoux alors que Sam et Emily apportent une assiette garnis à ma compagne et je refuse alors que celle-ci me tend un morceau de viande grillé.

\- Mange s'il te plait, il faut reprendre des forces...ton loup sera plus calme une fois que tu aura mangé! Murmure Bella contre ma tempe.

Je mange en silence, mon menton posé sur son épaule, mes bras encerclant son ventre alors que de nombreuses personnes viennent nous féliciter et nous remercier pour le spectacle. Lorsqu'une femme d'âge mur éclate de rire en disant que Nahuel a eu la trouille de mourir et qu'elle avait bien fait de demander la cage, je me tend légèrement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que la cage était pour nous mais... tu l'as demandé pour les protéger de moi! Réalisais-je choqué et en même temps mon égaux de mâle s'en réjouit.

\- Tu es un Béta mais tu es fort et très têtu, tu es matcho mais tu respect les femmes... Nahuel voulait aller jusqu'à me tripoter devant toi pour te pousser à bout mais il n'en a pas eu le temps! Tu crois que je m'en fou de nous, de toi, que je ne te comprend pas mais Paul... Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, j'ai su que ça serait toi dès le premier soir dans cette putain de boite de nuit! Grogne Bella et j'embrasse sa nuque surpris par ces révélations.

\- Rentrons, s'il te plait, je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir chez lui sans risquer de le tuer! Soufflais-je contre sa nuque. De plus tu m'a promis que je pourrais te choyer comme il se doit! Ronronnais-je contre sa nuque.

\- D'accord, ramène nous à la maison! Souffle Bella et je me lève en la portant telle une mariée dans mes bras jusqu'à la voiture sous le regard envieux de Sean et Nahuel alors que Sam et Emily nous suivent encore habité par l'ambiance de la LUPURIA.


	7. chapitre 06

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'avance à mon rythmes donc je peux pas vous garantir les jours précis pour mes post donc encore désolée par avance si je met du temps... Je n'abandonne pas ma première fiction, je dois réfléchir à la suite c'est pas encore tout à fait clair dans ma tête...

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires...

Chapitre 6 :

Point de vue Bella :

Paul à déposé Sam et Emily chez eux avant de reprendre la route. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me conduise chez Charlie mais non, il m'avait emmené un peu plus loin dans la réserve. Lorsqu'un immense chalet en bois de deux étages apparut au bout de la route je le pu m'empêcher de le regarder surprise. Il a ricané et a garé la voiture puis c'est tourné vers moi attendant que je fasse une remarque.

\- T'es sérieux, t'habite dans cette baraque! Ricanais-je en secouant la tête amusée.

\- Quoi, elle te plait pas ma maison? Grogne Paul souriant en sortant de la voiture et je sors à mon tour.

\- Lorsque j'étais enfant, Sarah me lisez tout le temps "le petit chaperon rouge"! Jacob et moi on se disputer sans arrêt parce qu'il voulait toujours faire se que je faisais et qu'il passait son temps à me suivre en cachette! Il se moquer de moi parce que je lui affirmais que les loups pouvaient prendre l'apparence des humains comme dans ce conte pour enfant! Il devait avoir cinq ans à l'époque, j'en avait neuf et je rêvais de me venger de toutes ses moqueries, un jour j'ai vu cette maison et j'ai eu une idée de génie! Je l'ai amené ici, en lui disant que la vieille qui vivait là était morte et qu'elle était la grand mère du petit chaperon rouge, que le loup était toujours en vie et qu'il traînait toujours dans le coin! Souris-je en allumant ma clope.

Paul me prend dans ses bras alors que je contemple toujours la maison en souriant et glousse en repensant à la tête de mon frère.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était des bêtises, que c'était pas vrai et que j'étais une menteuse. Tu l'aurai vu, rouge de colère serrant ses poings et tapant du pied. Il est entré dans la maison et je l'ai suivit, il a courut dans toute les pièces en appelant le loup pour qu'il vienne le manger! Éclatais-je de rire. Lorsqu'il est revenu dans le salon avec un immense sourire victorieux je lui ai crié que j'étais là pour le manger et je me suis transformé en louve! Il a eu tellement peur qu'il c'est pissé dessus avant de s'évanouir!Explosais-je de rire en me remémorant la scène.

\- Tu te moque de moi?!

\- Non, j'ai eu la trouille je pensais qu'il était mort, je l'ai secoué pendant dix bonne minutes! il s'est réveillé et m'a traité de monstre avant de s'enfuir en courant jusqu'à la maison! J'ai dormi pendant trois jours sous l'une des fenêtres...

Je le tire par la main pour faire le tour de la maison et lui montre la fenêtre en question. Il me regarde en haussant les sourcils se demandant si je me moque de lui ou pas. Je souffle et tire sur le buisson pour lui montrer le bas du mur où j'ai gravé mon prénom avec mes griffes et il s'accroupit pour touché le bois avec délicatesse. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, se questionnant sur la petite fille que j'étais à cette époque et je souris tristement.

\- Billy m'a ramené à la maison par la peau du cul en m'insultant de tout les noms pour avoir fait peur à son précieux fiston. Je pensais recevoir une bonne correction en arrivant à la maison mais non! Jacob est sorti en éclatant de rire et en me demandant s'il pouvait monter sur mon dos pour faire une ballade en forêt! Il a supplié Billy de nous laisser faire un tour et l'incident a été oublié! Soufflais-je en éteignant ma cigarette. Jacob c'est vengé en m'installant une selle pour poney sur le dos à chaque fois qu'il voulait sortir se promener!

Paul éclate de rire en m'enlaçant et je lui rend son étreinte en frottant ma tête contre son torse. Son odeur de bois de santal et de sève de pin emplit mes narines et je pousse un soupire de bien-être.

\- Dès que j'étais triste, dès que j'avais besoin d'être seule, je venais ici et savourais le silence paisible de cet endroit! Murmurais-je. C'était un peu mon chez moi...

\- Si tu le veux ça peut l'être... ton chez toi...

J'essaie de me dégager pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux mais il ressert sa prise sur moi en tremblant légèrement d'appréhension. J'inspire profondément et lui caresse le dos lentement en grognant tout en me tapant le front contre son torse. Il me lâche en grondant et en s'éloignant de moi sans même me jeter un regard tout en pestant contre lui même et en se tirant les cheveux. Je ramasse un petit cailloux et lui balance violemment derrière la tête pour qu'il s'arrête.

\- Aie Bordel femme, ça fait mal! Grogne Paul en se retournant vers moi et en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- T'as pas le droit de lâcher une bombe pareil et te barrer sans avoir entendu ma réponse! Grognais-je en tapant du pied au sol. Sans même qu'on prenne le temps d'en discuter cinq minutes!

\- Tu allais dire que c'est trop tôt et que tu aimes ton indépendance! Avoue! Soupire Paul défaitiste en baissant les bras. Écoute c'est juste que...

Je secoue la tête en grognant, oui j'aurai surement dit ça avant notre imprégnation, avant de savoir que je pouvais sortir en vie de toute cette galère. Mais ce soir, après la LUPURIA, après qu'il m'ait revendiqué devant tout le monde, il aurait pu me demander en mariage et de lui faire un gosse que j'aurai dit oui sur le champs avec le sourire. Paul est quelqu'un de matcho, d'entier avec un égo surdimensionner sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de moi et je dois dire que j'aime ça. J'aime qu'il doute de lui, qu'il se remette en question, qu'il est peur de mes réactions car cela prouve qu'il tiens à moi.

\- C'est bien se que je me disait! Râle Paul en reculant le regard furieux.

\- Tu pourrais me laisser le temps de te répondre une bonne fois pour toute! Grognais-je en m'avançant vers lui. Je te préviens, je parle dans mon sommeil, je suis hyper chiante, faut pas me parler avant mon premier café du matin... je met trois plomb dans la douche... et si tu compte sur moi pour être la parfaite petite femme au foyer je te préviens que je risque fort d'attraper un porc-épic dans cette foutu forêt pour te l'enfourner dans ton joli petit cul sans mettre de vaseline! Feulais-je en pointant mon doigt dans sa direction.

Il me regarde ahuri en ouvrant plusieurs fois la bouche alors qu'un immense sourire commence à se dessiner sur son visage. Il fait un pas vers moi et je recule toujours en colère.

\- C'est ça ta manière de me dire oui?S'exclame Paul en souriant dévoilant toute ses dents.

\- Oui! Miaulais-je en perdant toute ma superbe.

Il éclate de rire et me tire vers lui pour m'embrasser sauvagement avant de me serrer contre lui toujours hilare.

\- Franchement toi et ta grande gueule! Pouffe Paul dans mon cou.

\- Oh toi! Feulais-je en tapant du poing contre son torse.

Il me soulève pour me jeter sans ménagement sur son épaule comme un sac à patate afin de faire le tour de la maison alors que je lui martèle le dos de petit coup de poing en grognant. Il ouvre la porte d'entrée d'une main et je me redresse pour contempler l'intérieur de la maison. L'intérieur à beaucoup changé, le mur entre la cuisine et le salon - salle à manger a été abattu. Le placard et les meubles de la cuisine sont noir laqué avec les plans de travail en granite blanc. Une immense table en verre stylisé trône au milieu de la salle à manger et de magnifique chaise en fer forgés l'entoure. Il y a deux grand buffet avec des portes vitrées coller contre les murs. Le salon possède deux immense canapé en cuir entourant la table basse en verre et une immense télé est accroché au mur.

\- Ta gagné au loto ou ta braqué une banque? Demandais-je en tapotant son dos.

\- Ma mère est hôtesse de l'air, mon père est un riche architecte! Aucun des deux ne voulaient s'encombrer d'un gosse donc ils m'ont payés cette maison... afin que je fasse un retour au racine... ça fait maintenant cinq ans que je vis ici.

\- Oh, tu...tu avais quel âge...

\- seize ans, avant que tu le demande j'ai vingt et un ans et je me transforme depuis six mois! Rigole Paul en me posant sur mes jambes. Maintenant au lit, la journée à été longue et je compte te faire l'amour avant que tu ne t'écroule de fatigue. On discutera demain!

J'ai les joues en feu à force d'être resté la tête à l'envers et je tangue un peu. Il rigole et me pousse vers l'étage pour me diriger vers sa chambre. Elle est immense, masculine sans en faire trop. Dans les tons chocolat, chocolat noir avec quelques petites touche de blanc cassé. Le lit immense trône en maître entouré de deux tables de chevet très moderne. Une porte sur la droite conduit à une salle de bain avec une immense baignoire sur pied et une douche italienne sur le côté gauche. Deux énormes vasques sont soudés au mur opposé et un toilette au fond et caché par un demi mur.

\- Tu veux prendre ta douche en premier? Murmure Paul dans ma nuque.

\- Vu la taille de ta douche, il y a largement la place pour deux! Soufflais-je la voix rauque alors qu'il embrasse sensuellement dans le cou.

( Attention LEMON)

Lentement ses mains glissent le long de mes épaules pour venir se poser sur l'attache de ma brassière dans le dos. Je ferme les yeux et savoure son touché alors que la brassière tombe sur le sol. Ses mains dévie sur ma poitrine et je sursaute alors que ses doigts se mettent à dessiner les contours de mes mamelons. Mes seins pointent sous ses caresses et mon corps entier à la chair de poule alors qu'il pose ses lèvres derrières mon oreille droite en les faisant descendre lentement jusqu'à mon épaule.

Dos contre lui je suis complétement à la merci de ses caresses. Je gémis d'envie alors que ses mains continuent leurs descente le long de mes flans pour frôler mon ventre. L'odeur de mon excitation emplit la salle de bain tirant un feulement appréciateur de la bouche de Paul. Je colle l'arrière de ma tête contre son torse et passe ma main droite dans mon dos pour déboutonner son short. Il défait le nœud de ma jupe et celle-ci tombe au sol en caressant mes jambes au passage.

Je me retourne pour plonger mon regard brûlant dans le sien tout en glissant ma main à l'intérieur de son short. J'inspire et sent son odeur d'excitation avant de poser ma bouche contre son torse et je laisse glisser ma langue sur son torse pour le goûter. Un grognement sort de sa gorge et je fais tomber son short par terre en souriant tout en continuant de parsemer sa peau de baiser brûlant. Son sexe fièrement dressé tape contre mon ventre et je souris fière de l'effet que je lui fait.

\- La douche? Murmurais-je en souriant tout en mordillant son mamelon.

Il grogne et passe un bras sous mes fesses pour me soulever alors que ses lèvres s'emparent sauvagement des miennes. Mon dos percute le mur un peu brutalement et j'éclate de rire en encerclant son bassin de mes jambes.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais être doux et tendre?! souris-je alors qu'il me regarde haletant.

Il sourit penaud et m'embrasse lentement tout en enclenchant l'eau et en nous déplaçant sous le jet. J'ondule doucement du bassin en ouvrant la bouche pour qu'il me donne accès à sa langue. Il obtempère et je pousse un gémissement de contentement alors que nos langues s'apprivoise dans un ballet sensuel. Mes doigts attrapent ses cheveux afin de tirer légèrement sa tête en arrière. Son regard couleur noix brulant de désir se soude au mien et il s'insert lentement en moi alors que ma respiration se coupe.

\- Paul...

\- Putain ma belle... t'es complétement trempée...

Je souffle alors qu'il commence un lent va et viens à l'intérieur de moi pour s'insérer complétement. Je pousse un râle de satisfaction en ressentant cette sensation divine d'être enfin complète. Il s'arrête pour me contempler et pose une main sur le mur pour garder appui alors que son autre bras entour mon dos afin de pouvoir me soulever facilement. Je grogne et lui mordille gentiment la nuque tout en serrant un peu plus les hanches. Son souffle se coupe alors que je sens le pouvoir de la louve Alpha se réveiller. Il me donne un lent coup de reins et je sens l'air devenir plus lourd, Paul gronde et les vibrations me font jouir.

\- Paul, attend... j'ai besoin... il faut que je reprenne le contrôle...

\- Lâche toi ma belle...

Il me mord la nuque et mes yeux changent de couleurs alors que l'odeur de sexe emplit mes narines et je me mord la lèvre inférieur au sang en essayant de contenir mon pouvoir. Merde, si je l'utilise encore je risque de perdre connaissance pendant au moins deux jours! Je plante mes griffes dans ses épaules et lâche un sanglot suppliant. Paul s'arrête net et se fige. J'inspire et braque mon regard dans le sien tout en reprenant lentement ma respiration alors que ses yeux me regarde avec inquiétude.

\- Hey, ça va?

\- Laisse moi juste reprendre le contrôle une minute! Soufflais-je suppliante en collant mon front contre son torse .

Il embrasse le sommet de mon crâne alors que je reprend mon souffle doucement. Une fois que je suis sûr d'avoir repris le contrôle j'ondule lentement des hanches et lui sourit en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Sa main s'enlève du mur pour me caresser le dos alors qu'il reprend de lent va et viens en moi m'arrachant des soupires de satisfaction et de plaisir. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque tout en me soulevant un peu plus pour me fondre en lui. Il soupire en frottant sa joue contre la mienne en continuant ses caresses le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Bella...

Son soupire de satisfaction fait monter mon désir à son paroxysme et je le mord dans le cou tout en donnant un puissant coup de rein. Il grogne et augmente la puissance de ses coups tout en me caressant sensuellement alors que je referme la morsure. Je ferme les yeux afin de ne pas laisser mon pouvoir sortir et me laisse submerger par ma jouissance alors qu'il vient en moi.

( Fin du LEMON)

Point de vue Paul :

Je savonne doucement le corps de Bella alors qu'elle reprend lentement son souffle en fermant les yeux. Je passe le gant de toilette sur son visage afin d'enlever son maquillage. Elle a une tête de panda comme ça et pourtant je la trouve magnifique. Putain cette femme est entrain de me transformer en guimauve. Elle tangue un peu alors que je nous rince et je commence à m'inquiéter.

\- Ça va? Murmurais-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains.

\- Ouais, j'ai juste besoin de dormir! Souffle Bella en gardant les yeux fermés. J'ai un peu trop tirer sur mon pouvoir aujourd'hui.

\- Comment ça?

\- La louve Alpha...elle se nourrit de l'excitation des autres afin de les guérir ... entre la guérison d'Emily... la LUPURIA... et maintenant...

\- Tu veux dire que la vague de puissance que j'ai ressenti et le fait que je me sente en pleine forme c'est à cause de toi! Soufflais-je surpris.

\- Ouais... Désolée, tu pourra peut être pas dormir cette nuit...moi par contre je risque de dormir au moins dix heures d'affiler! Va falloir que tu reste près de moi par contre, je suis trop faible et je risque d'avoir du mal à me contrôler! Grogne Bella en s'écroulant dans mes bras.

PUTAIN DE MERDE! Je la porte jusqu'au lit et tire les couvertures afin de l'installer confortablement. Elle gémis et se recroqueville en boule, elle tremble et je remarque qu'elle est glacée. MERDE! Je me couche dans le lit à ses côtés et l'entoure de mon corps en rabattant la couette sur nous deux en me traitant d'imbécile. Je la colle contre moi et embrasse sa tempe avant de poser ma joue contre la sienne. Elle a le souffle erratique, ses ongles s'allongent et se rétractent au rythme de ses battements de cœur.

\- Dit moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider! Soufflais-je en inspirant fortement.

\- Parle...il faut que je reste consciente jusqu'à ce que les tremblements s'arrêtent! Grogne Bella en serrant les dents.

Je soupire et lui raconte mon enfance, mes parents toujours en voyage alors je devais rester chez mes grands parents. Je lui parle de ma grand mère qui m'a appris à cuisiner malgré que pour mon grand père c'était un travail de femme. Je lui parle de mon grand père, des cours de boxe pour que j'apprenne à me défendre contre les brutes du quartier. Je soupire en continuant sur l'apprentissage de la mécanique dans le garage de papy, de mamie hurlant devant l'état de mes vêtements tout en gardant un sourire désabusé alors que j'éclatais de rire. Je lui explique que malgré l'amour de mes grands parents j'avais l'impression de ne pas trouver ma place. Je continue sur mon adolescence, de ma gueule de nerd et des filles qui s'amuser de mes sentiments. Je lui parle de mon premier béguin, de ma première peine de cœur et de mon arrivé ici.

Je n'avais pas d'ami ici, seulement mon cousin alors je me suis mis à enchainer les sorties et les plans cul pour ne plus souffrir. Les bagarres qui m'ont conduites à de nombreux les allers-retours au poste de police et la déception de mes parents. A l'époque j'en voulais à la terre entière, Sam m'a sauvé et m'a sortie de la merde, il m'a aidé à ouvrir mon garage. J'ai continué les plans culs mais j'ai arrêté tout le reste. Je finis par apprécier ce que j'avais, jusqu'à ma transformation. Sam m'a encore sauvé, il s'était transformé un mois plutôt, il m'a appris à ne pas céder à la colère.

\- Et tu es arrivée comme un ouragan dans ma vie, balayant tout sur son passage... Tu as brisé mes barrières...

Je me redresse et sourit en la voyant complétement endormi, son corps à repris une température normal et ses tremblements ont cessés à mon plus grand soulagement. Son cœur bat normalement et sa respiration est légère. Je dégage une mèche de cheveux de son visage et la contemple avec fascination. Bon sang, ce qu'elle est belle! Pensais-je alors qu'un petit sourire s'affiche sur son visage endormi. Je me lève doucement en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller et descend dans le salon après avoir enfiler un boxer.

Il est déjà dix heures du matin, Bella dort depuis quatre heures et je prépare mon petit déjeuné tout en laissant mon esprit voyager dans mes souvenirs. Je me demande à quoi ressemblait Bella dans les moments de répits, ceux qu'elle aimait manger, ses musiques préférées... Quelqu'un toque à la porte et je vais ouvrir toujours perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est là? Bella? Demande Quil paniqué et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Elle dort, elle est épuisée! Un problème? Grognais-je la voix basse en le laissant entrer.

\- Ouais, les Cullen veulent rencontrer notre nouvelle Alpha, apparemment y a trois vampires qui ont débarqué dans le coin! Jacob est allé chez Charlie Swan, l'un d'entre eux est entrer dans la maison, heureusement Charlie était de garde au commissariat cette nuit. Mec qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Grogne Quil et je pose ma main sur sa bouche.

J'entends Bella se lever et je frappe Quil derrière la tête en lui disant de fermer sa gueule jusqu'à ce qu'elle a finit de prendre son café. J'attrape une tasse et la rempli alors que j'entends Bella grogner en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle a enfilé un de mes t-shirts et un shorty, elle avance les yeux fermés en se frottant le visage de sa main. Elle attrape la tasse que je lui tend, allume ma chaine hifi puis prend son paquet sur la table basse du salon et sort dehors sans un mot.

Point de vue Bella :

Je sens le lit vide à côté de moi avant d'entendre des coups à la porte. J'ai la gorge pâteuse et le corps engourdi. Je regarde le réveil sur la table de chevet et remarque qu'il est dix heures et demi du matin, j'ai donc dormi près de cinq heures. La voix paniquée de Quil me réveille complétement et je tend l'oreille pour écouter leurs conversation.

\- Ouais, les Cullen veulent rencontrer notre nouvelle Alpha, apparemment y a trois vampires qui ont débarqué dans le coin! Jacob est allé chez Charlie Swan, l'un d'entre eux est entrer dans la maison, heureusement Charlie était de garde au commissariat cette nuit. Mec qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Grogne Quil et je me lève d'un bond.

J'enfile mon shorty qui se trouvait dans mon sac et attrape un t-shirt à Paul pour me couvrir un minimum. Je tangue un peu sur mes jambes, j'ai la tête dans le cirage, j'ai pas assez dormi. Je descend les escaliers en priant pour ne pas me casser la gueule et grogne en entrant dans la cuisine alors que Quil retient son souffle. J'attrape la tasse que Paul me tend sans ouvrir les yeux et allume la chaîne hifi avant d'attraper mes clopes pour sortir dehors.

Je m'installe sur la rambarde du perron et avale une gorgée avant d'allumer ma clope bercée par la musique. Je me masse le front tout en avalant encore du café et tire une nouvelle bouffée salvatrice. Je fais craquer mes épaules et me masse la nuque alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre pour laisser sortir Paul. J'avale la dernière gorgée de café et écrase ma clope dans le cendrier qu'il me tend en lui souriant. Je colle ma tête contre son torse pour savourer son odeur et l'embrasse chastement en lui grognant un bonjour.

\- T'as pas assez dormi, tu devrais retourner t'allonger! Grogne Paul en embrassant mon front.

\- Ouais bin explique ça aux sangsue! Grognais-je en m'écartant. Ça va aller, faut que je mange!

J'entre dans la maison et lance un "salut Quil" sans le regarder pour me jeter sur le frigo pour en sortir du bacon. Paul me l'arrache des mains et me montre le salon en commençant à cuisiner. Je souris et embrasse son dos tout en m'installant. Je demande à Quil un résumé de la situation et fronce les sourcils. Trois vampires, merde! Je lui demande s'ils savent à quoi ils ressemblent mais il me répond que non. Je mange tout en réfléchissant à l'organisation des patrouilles et fronce les sourcils en pensant à Charlie. Merde, il peut pas retourner chez lui, pas si les sangsues ont déjà foutu un pied dans la maison.

\- Ok! Appel Jacob, demande lui de ramener mes affaires ici! Prévenez Sam, si des vampires sont dans le coin, il va y avoir encore des mutations! Quil, va voir Charlie au poste, dit lui que la maison est pas sûre, il comprendra! Grognais-je en attrapant mon téléphone.

Putain de merde, j'ai même pas eu le temps de commencer leurs entraînements que déjà les vampires débarquent. Je soupire en réfléchissant à toute allures alors que Quil s'en va et je me ressert un café alors que mon correspondant décroche enfin.


	8. chapitre 07

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ma fiction continue... au programme Rencontre avec les Cullen...

Chapitre 7 :

Point de vue Bella :

J'appelle chez moi alors que Quil sort de la maison et Chris décroche en rigolant lorsque je lui dis qu'il a rien à foutre là. Paul grogne et je claque des doigts dans sa direction en lui demandant son adresse exacte. Il me la donne en fronçant les sourcils et je la transmet à Chris pour qu'il m'envoie mon matos de tatouage ici au lieu de chez Charlie. Il me demande à quel nom pour les colis et je lui donne le nom de Paul.

\- Il baise si bien que ça pour que tu t'installe chez lui? Rigole Chris et je me retiens de sourire.

\- T'imagine même pas! Et tu sais quoi, il a même pas eu besoin de sortir un diplôme d'école d'art pour m'avoir! Vannais-je Chris alors que Paul me regarde intrigué par la conversation.

\- Tu tape sous la ceinture, c'est pas cool beauté! Si tu m'avais laissé ma chance tu saurais que je suis un bon coup! S'offusque Chris.

\- Désolée je suis pas Mère Theresa, les causes perdu c'est pas mon truc!

\- Oh toi et ta grande gueule! T'as de la chance de pas être ici parce que sinon...

\- Ouais, ouais! Je suis morte de trouille! Bon, Autre chose puisque tu squatte ma baraque, tu vois le tableau de Jake et moi! Tire dessus, le code du coffre c'est la date d'anniversaire de Jake! Tu prend la mallette et tu me l'envoie en colis porteur par l'intermédiaire de Stan qui bosse à l'hôpital! Il sait ce qu'il y a dedans, non je te le dirais pas ce qu'elle contient et tu l'ouvre pas! Grognais-je avant qu'il me pose des questions.

\- OK! Dis moi, ton Paul il sait à quel point t'es une emmerdeuse au moins? Parce que franchement faut être taré pour laisser une fille comme toi s'installer chez lui!

\- Il est masochiste! Bye Chris! Conclus-je sous son hilarité.

Je raccroche et fait craquer ma nuque alors que Paul me sourit amusé par ma conversation téléphonique. Il me prend dans ses bras et je soupire en me massant les tempes. Paul essaie tant bien que mal de se retenir d'éclater de rire et je secoue la tête amusée. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et il explose alors que je me détache de lui pour me resservir un café.

\- Alors comme ça je suis masochiste? Sourit Paul en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail. Il n'est pas au courant pour notre particularité?

\- Chris ne fait pas parti de notre monde! Lorsque Billy m'a foutu dehors j'ai couru en loup pendant des jours avant de me stopper à Phoenix. Je dormais dans des centres pour sdf, je faisais des petits boulots pour manger... Je vendais des dessins de ma création lorsqu'il c'est pointé, il a vu mon travail et m'a proposé de me loger et de me nourrir en échange de croquis pour des tatouages. Il m'a appris le métier mais il m'a jamais intéressé, pas mon type de mec! Trop blond, Trop naïf, look surfeur, pas du tout mon style! Rigolais-je en secouant la tête. Il a un diplôme d'art mais le seul truc qu'il dessine correctement c'est les tatouages tribal! Du coup je le charrie avec ça dès que j'en ai l'occasion!

\- C'est lui qui as fait tes tatouages?

Je hoche la tête inquiète de sa réaction mais il me souris simplement. Je l'embrasse sur la bouche et il caresse les tatouages sur mes bras en inspirant profondément par le nez. Je rigole alors qu'il grogne en fronçant les sourcils, surement entrain de s'imaginer mon corps nue sous les aiguilles de Chris. Je me recule et encercle son visage de mes mains en lui souriant tendrement.

\- A toi, d'accord! Soufflais-je en caressant sa joue.

\- La mallette...y a quoi à l'intérieur?

\- Un truc dont je vais avoir besoin! Grognais-je. Je le dirais quant tout le monde sera là!

Il hoche la tête et j'entends ma moto se garer dans l'allée. Je m'éloigne à contre cœur et ouvre la porte à mon frère qui fronce les sourcils en voyant la maison puis ma tenue. Je secoue la tête en souriant et lui dit d'entrer en récupérant mon sac pour le monter dans la chambre. Je prend une douche rapide et enfile un short et un t-shirt, glisse mon petit boitier dans ma poche et descend avec mes baskets à la main en entendant les autres arrivés.

\- Merde Emily, depuis quant t'arrive à muter ?! S'exclame mon frère ahuri et je le frappe derrière la tête.

\- T'arrête de la mater, espèce de pervers! Installez vous, j'arrive! Souris-je en allumant ma clope.

Sam secoue la tête en poussant mon frère et Emily vient me serrer dans ses bras alors que Paul me rejoint après avoir crier à Quil et Embry de faire comme chez eux. J'inspire profondément en me massant le front et jure entre mes dents. Putain je sens que la journée va être longue! Mon regard dérive sur mon bad boy et je sais déjà que la réunion va lui faire péter un câble. J'inspire et expire en me pincant l'arrête nasale et je sens la main de Paul carresser doucement mon visage.

\- Hey, tu sais quoi! Dès que la réunion est fini je dégage tout le monde de la maison et je te fais un massage!

\- Sérieux c'est ça ta technique pour me voir à poils? Lançais-je mutine et il grogne.

\- Me fou pas des idées pareils dans la tête! Faut que tu te repose, t'es encore à moitié dans les vapes! Grogne Paul en me mordillant la lèvre.

Il a raison, il faut vraiment que je me repose mais là c'est pas le moment. J'entre à sa suite dans la maison et Emily me tend une tasse fumante de café en me demandant si je veux qu'elle prépare de quoi manger. Je hoche la tête, reconnaissante et m'installe en bout de table alors que Paul s'installe sur une chaise à côté de la mienne. Tout le monde prend place et je me masse la nuque en fermant les yeux afin de me détendre.

\- Bon, venons en au fait! Les Cullen veulent une rencontre, que pouvez vous me dire sur eux? Appart que c'est des sangsues.

\- Le chef Cullen travail à l'hôpital, ils boivent pas de sang humains et ils sont maintenant sept au lieu de quatre! Pas d'incident de leurs parts pour le moment mais on les surveilles. Affirme Sam et je hoche la tête.

\- Si tu as son numéro appelle le, organise une rencontre pour ce soir! Emily, cette après midi toi et moi on va faire le tour des maisons de la réserve, pour voir si certains jeunes ont les symptomes d'une future transformation. Paul, Sam après la réunion vous ferez une ronde, dans trois heures, Quil et Embry prendrons la relève ensuite Jacob et Emily! Tout le monde est ok!

\- Faut que tu te repose! Grogne Paul. T'es pas en état de crapahuté dans la réserve!

\- On prendra la moto! Sifflais-je. Une fois le tour de la réserve finit, Emily restera avec moi jusqu'à ton retour! Ca te va comme ça? Grognais-je.

Il hoche la tête et je me masse le front en soupirant, Emily dépose des crêpes sur la table ainsi que de la confiture et je la remercie du regard en me servant. Où en étais-je? Pensais-je en mastiquant lentement. Les rondes ok, les Cullen ok!

\- Jacob, l'odeur du vampire, elle était partout dans la maison ou...

\- Nan, seulement dans ta chambre et dans celle de Charlie! Si jamais il se repointe je pourrais le reconnaitre à l'odeur!

\- Ok, ce soir pour la réunion il faut que tu soit là! Donc pour ce soir, Jacob, Sam, Paul, Emily et moi! Quil et Embry vous ferez la ronde de nuit, au moindre problème vous hurlez! C'est ok pour tout le monde?

\- La mallette? Grogne Paul et je tire sur mes cheveux.

Je sort la petite boite de ma poche et l'ouvre devant tout le monde. Je sors une capcule et secoue le liquide argenté à l'intérieur en la montrant à tout le monde. Paul me la prend des mains et je lui demande de faire très attention en la manipulant et il la passe aux autres. Lorsque la capsule revient dans ma main je souffle un grand coup et braque mon regard sur Jacob en la faisant tourner dans ma main.

\- Jake... tu te souviens du documentaire sur le gars qui se crée des anticorps en s'injectant du venin de serpent afin de ne pas mourir s'il se fait mordre? Demandais-je à mon frère et il hoche la tête.

\- Ouais, je me rappelle, Papa avait dit que ce serait un truc à explorer et...

Il me regarde avec des grands yeux ronds en retenant sa respiration. Ouais, ça fou les jetons hein! Pensais-je alors qu'il se relève d'un bond.

\- Ceci, Messieurs Dames et une capsule de venin vampirique! Soufflais-je en tendant vers eux la capsule. Pour les loups le venin de vampire est un poison mortel, mon géniteur à adapter la méthode de vaccination du bétail pour m'en injecter régulièrement! Je dois recevoir une mallette avec encore six capsules comme celle-ci à l'intérieur ainsi qu'un pistolet injecteur. Je ne compte pas vous imposez cette torture, ne vous inquiétez pas!

\- Alors pourquoi...

\- Une fois le venin injecté dans mon organisme mon corps produit des anticorps pendant environ une semaine! Oui c'est douloureux et oui c'est complétement fou mais j'ai l'habitude donc... Je vais négocier avec le Docteur Cullen pour qu'il me fasse une prise de sang afin de récupérer les anticorps pour vous les injecter directement comme un vaccin! C'est le seul moyen pour que vous soyez un minimum protéger contre les vampires. On fera également des entraînements au combat! Des questions? Soufflais-je en remettant la capsule dans sa boite.

\- Tu sais que je vais pas me contenter de le tuer, je vais le mettre en charpie! Grogne Paul en se relevant et en tournant en rond dans la pièce.

\- Écoute Billy est un enfoiré mais ça, ce truc, ça m'a sauvé la vie! ça m'a permis de survivre à plus d'une morsure! Soufflais-je en me massant le crâne.

\- C'est pas une raison pour continuer à le faire! Putain ça peut te tuer! Hurle Paul en jetant la boite contre le mur avec force.

\- Un balle en pleine tête aussi! Tu ne comprend pas que si je continue c'est pour vous protéger! La douleur d'une morsure, c'est pire que lorsque tu as la fièvre, tu brule réellement de l'intérieur à cause du venin, ton cœur est sur le point d'exploser, tu supplie ton entourage pour qu'ils te tuent! Criais- je en me postant devant lui.

\- Et qui te protège toi! hein? Tu aime souffrir tant que ça? Tu as continuer de te torturer même après ton départ! Gronde Paul en me repoussant violemment. Pourquoi? Pour racheter la mort de Timothy?

J'ai l'impression de m'être faite percuter par un camion! C'est pas possible, il n'as pas osé dire cela! Mon regard croise celui de Sam et je remarque qu'il est figé blanc comme un linge. Je donne un énorme coup de poing dans sa mâchoire et elle un craquement résonne dans la pièce.

-La réunion est terminé! Je vais faire un tour! Feulais-je en attrapant mes cigarettes. Emily je te rejoint chez toi vers 14h30.

J'enfourche ma moto démarre en trombe alors que Paul sort de la maison. Je l'entend crier mon prénom mais je ne m'arrête pas. "tu continue de te torturer... pour racheter la mort de Timothy" sa voix résonne dans ma tête comme des coups de poignard et ma vue se brouille à cause des larmes. Sans m'en rendre compte ma ballade à moto m'a conduite aux falaises. Je gare ma bécane et marche lentement en inspirant par le nez pour me calmer. Une odeur nauséabonde me percute et je tourne la tête afin dans déterminer sa provenance.

Je pousse un hurlement lupin et court vers ma moto mais un mec au cheveux noir se poste devant moi. Ses yeux rouges sang me confirme sa nature et je me fige alors que la migraine me reprend. Il court vers moi et je le repousse de toutes mes forces en partant vers les falaises. Je repousse un hurlement lupin et j'entends des échos. Je me positionne en position de défense et nous tournons en cercle sans nous lâcher du regard.

\- Alors cette délicieuse odeur venait de toi! Pourtant tu n'es pas tout à fait humaine? Siffle le vampire en se léchant les lèvres. Oh ma belle, je vais vraiment m'amuser avec toi!

\- Je vais te tuer et foutre le feu à ton cadavre en morceau! Feulais-je en laissant ma louve sortir dans mon regard.

Il saute dans ma direction et je m'éclate contre un arbre sonné, merde j'aurai vraiment dû rester couché! Je me relève d'un bond et crache du sang au sol sous le rire du vampire. Je le percute de plein fouet et il s'éclate contre un rocher avant de se redresser pour se dépoussiérer en riant. Il attrape mon bras et me le déboite en tirant. J'attrape son bras et lui brise le poignet avant de jeter sa main vers la forêt. Ma vue se brouille. Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent? Je hurle et les hurlements me répondent, je vois Sam, Jacob et Paul sortirent de la forêt sous le regard choqué du vampire. Il court vers moi et je saute par dessus lui pour tomber à genoux sur son dos. Il hurle de douleurs en s'écrasant sur le sol et je passe mon bras autour de son cou en tirant de toute mes forces pour lui arracher la tête. Je tombe au sol et Paul bondit sur le corps pour arracher les membres avec l'aide de Sam. Jacob reprend forme humaine et pose sa main sur mon épaule disloqué alors que je tremble comme une feuille.

\- Allume le feu! Sifflais-je entre mes dents sous la douleurs.

Il obéit et Sam reprend forme humaine afin de me rejoindre alors que Paul continue de déverser sa colère sur le corps du vampire. Sam regarde mon épaule et je hoche la tête alors qu'il me saisit le bras pour me le remettre en place. Je hurle sous la douleurs, Sam attrape la tête et la jette dans le feu alors que Paul s'approche doucement de moi. Je crache le reste du sang que j'ai dans la bouche alors que ma plaie à la lèvres se referme et grogne en me mettant debout. Je remarque alors que le vampire m'a mordu au niveau du poignet et tremble en m'approchant du feu. Je passe mon bras dans les flammes en hurlant de douleurs afin de détruire le venin.

\- Bella! Hurle Paul en essayant de se rapprocher de moi.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément en me concentrant sur les liens de meute et aspire un peu de l'énergie de chacun d'entre eux afin d'accélérer la guérison. Paul tombe à terre le souffle coupé parce que j'ai puisé le plus d'énergie dans notre lien de couple. Je me remet debout, encore un peu faible et secoue le bras pour faire tomber les lambeaux de peau calcinées en le fusillant du regard.

\- Tu crois que c'est un jeu? Que j'aime souffrir? Qu'être ce que je suis me plait? Je n'ai pas le choix! Je dois être forte, je dois protéger la meute parce que JE SUIS L'ALPHA! Hurlais-je en grondant. Tu crois que j'aime m'empoisonner? A l'heure qu'il ait je serais morte parce que ce putain de vampire ma mordue alors que vous trainiez! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps?

\- Bella on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu! Murmure Jacob et je le fusille du regard. On a mis du temps parce que Paul à péter un câble...

Je braque mon regard sur Paul qui fait un pas dans ma direction et grogne en lui montrant ma louve. Il se stop et je me penche pour ramasser mes clés et retourne à ma moto. PUTAIN! MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI! Hurlais-je mentalement. Je fonce jusqu'à la maison de Paul et attrape mon sac pour le balancer sur ma moto. Je tire sur mes cheveux et me traite de débile alors que mon cœur ne veux pas que je m'en aille. Je reprend mon sac et le jette sur le canapé, attrape le cendrier, prend une bière dans le frigo et sort dehors fumée ma clope.

\- Bella je...

\- PAS MAINTENANT! Va faire ta ronde avec Sam, on parlera plus tard! Grognais-je en fermant les yeux.

Il part sans ajouter un seul mot et j'éteins ma clope pour manger un morceau avant de rejoindre Emily. Celle-ci à la gentillesse de ne pas faire de commentaire et nous commençons le tour des maisons de La Push. Je soupire en me rendant compte que deux autres jeunes sont sur le point de commencer la mutation. Je demande au parents de prévenir Sam lorsque les tremblements commenceront et qu'ils auront plus de 40° de fièvre avant de retourner à la maison. Sam m'appelle et me dit que la réunion sera dans une heure. J'ai pas vu la journée passé et je suis complétement épuisé lorsque j'arrive chez Paul.

\- J'ai fait à manger... écoute Bella...

Je lève la main entre nous pour lui demander de se taire et prend une assiette pour manger un morceau me forçant afin de reprendre des forces. Le silence est pesant, Paul est tendu comme un arc et je suis fatiguée. Je souffle et me lève pour débarrasser la table et commence à laver mon assiette. Paul se poste derrière moi et je retiens un sanglot alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de moi.

\- Je suis désolé ma belle, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée... jamais je...

\- Je sais... mais ce que tu as dit c'est...plus jamais...plus jamais tu ne te sers de lui comme d'une arme...

Il me retourne pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains et je ferme les yeux alors que des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Il retiens son souffle et lentement je sens ses lèvres se poser tel une plume sur les miennes. Je m'éloigne lentement de ses lèvres et pose mon front contre son torse en essayant de contrôler toutes les émotions qui se bousculent à l'intérieur de moi. Je souffle et essuie mes yeux en m'éloignant de lui pour reprendre contenance.

\- Je vais devoir monter sur ton dos pour le rendez-vous avec les Cullen, je suis trop épuisée pour faire trois métamorphoses en si peu de temps! Murmurais-je en me frottant le front.

\- Oui, pas de problème! Souffle Paul en tendant la main pour caresser ma joue. Je suis vraiment désolé ma belle, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de cette façon je...

Je sors de la maison et allume une cigarette en le laissant en plant dans la cuisine. Lorsque l'heure approche Paul se transforme dans le jardin et je m'installe sur son dos sans même lui lancer un regard. Accrochée à sa fourrure je ne peux pas m'empêcher de bouger mes doigts pour savourer sa douceur, son loup est magnifique. Nous arrivons à la frontière et je tapote l'encolure de Paul pour qu'il se baisse afin que je puisse descendre.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle, nous sommes venu pour parler au nouvel Alpha...

\- C'est bien, je suis là! Que voulez-vous?Soufflais-je en grattant Paul derrière l'oreille avant de me poster face à eux.

Un grand blond se tiens respectueusement devant moi et s'incline alors que le reste du clan me regarde comme un ovni. Un mec immense et balèze me lance un grand sourire et je hausse un sourcil alors que sa blonde accroché à son bras me fusille du regard. Je me frotte le front et pose mon regard sur le dernier présent. Il me lance un sourire charmeur et s'incline en essayant de se rapprocher de moi.

\- Bonsoir Bella je suis Edward, si nous sommes venu c'est pour te rencontrer et pour vous prévenir que trois nomades sont encore dans les parages.

\- J'ai tué un vampire cette après midi! Il n'en reste donc que deux! Souris-je devant son air surpris.

\- Celui que vous avez tué ne fait pas parti des nomades. Nous les avons croisé aujourd'hui, celui que je vois dans l'esprit de Sam ne fait pas partie des trois!

\- Merde! Feulais-je en me retournant vers la meute.

\- Si tu le souhaite nous pourrions vous aider à les traquer si tu nous laissez passer sur vos terres! Sourit Edward et j'éclate de rire.

\- Aucun vampire ne viendra sur nos terres sans le payer de sa vie! Tu crois qu'en me souriant et en me parlant comme à une princesse je vais céder à tes caprices? Le traité à été signée par deux femmes et deux hommes hors vous êtes sept! De plus je peux sentir que le docteur Cullen vous as transformé tout les trois donc normalement le traité ne tiens plus! Fulminais-je.

\- C'est mon âme sœur, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir! Hurle la blonde et je souris.

\- Oui ça je comprend! Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi vous osez négocier un droit de passage alors que vous risquez la mort! Soufflais-je.

\- Alice notre sœur a le don de voir l'avenir, elle a dit à Edward que tu es son âme sœur! Balance le grand baraqué en souriant.

J'ouvre les yeux en grand et éclate de rire en me tenant le ventre. Moi, Bella Swan, descendante de la lignée des Black, l'âme sœur d'un vampire. Je m'écroule au sol tellement je ris et Paul se rapproche de nous en montrant les crocs au rouquin. Je me relève, embrasse le museau de Paul et me retourne vers Edward qui sert les poings.

\- Vous direz à Madame Irma qu'elle arrête de fumer la moquette! J'ai déjà un compagnon, mon imprégné qui m'a revendiqué devant tout les chefs de clans! Souris-je alors que Paul frotte sa tête contre mon corps.

\- Tu t'es laissé baisé devant tout le monde par ce chien?! Hurle Edward fou de rage et je souris. C'est un monstre, un putain de...

\- Je t'interdit de parler de mon compagnon de cette façon sale PUCEAU! Que se soit clair, restez sur votre territoire, nous resterons sur le notre! Si vous traversez la frontière je vous extermine tous jusqu'au dernier.

\- Putain je l'adore cette fille! Elle a deviné qu'Edward est puceau! S'esclaffe le colosse.

\- Emmett ferme là! Grogne Edward et je souris.

\- Je te trouve également sympathique pour une sangsue... Emmett!

\- Oui parce qu'il est ton type de mec, tout dans les muscles rien dans le cerveau! Feule Edward.

\- Non, parce qu'il dit ce qu'il pense et qu'il n'essaie pas de manipuler les autres pour obtenir ce qu'il veut! Et il a l'air d'avoir un humour salace, j'adore les blagues de cul! Souris-je en haussant frénétiquement les sourcils et Emmett éclate de rire.

\- Ramène moi chez nous, tu m'a promis un massage n'oublie pas! Ronronnais-je contre la tête de Paul en embrassant son museau.

Il gémis et se baisse afin de me facilité la montée sur son dos et je fais un salut militaire de la main aux Cullen en fusillant du regard Edward. Je grattouille Paul derrière l'oreille, fatiguée et calmée, jusqu'à notre maison. Je descend de son dos et il ne me laisse pas le temps de me fumer une clope qu'il m'embrasse sur la bouche et me porte telle une mariée jusqu'au lit pour commencer un massage qui m'emmena au paradis.


	9. chpitre 08

Note de l'auteur :

Salut à tous j'espère que l'histoire vous plais toujours... je continue sur ma lançée et je vous souhaite une bonne journée

Chapitre 8 :

Point de vue Paul :

Lorsque je me réveil se matin, je sursaute en sentant la place vide à mes côtés. Je regarde partout dans la chambre et le sac de Bella n'est plus là, pourtant j'étais sûr de l'avoir remonté hier soir après que Bella se soit endormi suite au massage. J'enfile un short en pestant et dévale les escaliers, l'odeur du café me saute au nez et je fonce dans la cuisine mais elle n'y est pas. J'attrape mes clés de voiture et sort en courant vers l'extérieur mais m'arrête net devant le spectacle devant mes yeux.

Bella est en poirier dans le jardin, en équilibre sur une main, alors que le soleil se lève. Elle donne une impulsion sur son bras et retombe gracieusement sur ses jambes pour enchaîner une position de yoga. Elle étire ses bras vers le ciel et continue enchaînant différentes positions les yeux fermées en contrôlant sa respiration. Vêtu d'une brassière noire et d'un pantalon de jogging léger, pied nu, elle fait des saltos arrières et une roue avant de faire le pont en se cambrant en arrière. Elle ouvre les yeux et me sourie avant de se redresser.

\- Bonjour! Souffle ma belle en embrassant la commissure de mes lèvres.

\- Tu t'es levée tôt? Demandais-je doucement en la serrant dans mes bras.

\- Depuis une heure environ, ton massage d'hier soir m'a fait le plus grand bien, j'ai dormi comme une masse! Sourit Bella alors que j'embrasse ses cheveux. J'ai fait le café, je vais prendre une douche, Jacob arrive pour l'entraînement!

Je hoche la tête et elle monte prendre sa douche pendant que je me sers mon café et que je me prépare une omelette. Je souffle un coup en repensant à la journée catastrophique d'hier et grogne en me traitant d'imbécile. Mon loup bouillonne de rage à l'intérieur de moi contre le Cullen qui veut nous prendre notre femelle et je me pince le nez afin de garder mon calme. Même si Bella m'embrasse et me laisse la toucher je sais qu'elle m'en veut, il y a une espèce de barrière entre nous. Sam m'a expliqué à quel point Timothy comptait pour elle après son départ furibond. Il a était sa lumière dans l'enfer qu'était sa vie et moi j'ai souillé sa mémoire en quelque sorte.

\- Je sais pas à quoi tu pense mec mais change de tête avant que ma frangine arrive parce que sinon tu risque de t'en prendre une! Rigole Jacob me faisant sursauter.

\- J'ai merdé! Soufflais-je en passant ma main sur mon visage.

\- Grave! Mais pas comme tu le pense! Si Bella est parti comme ça c'est parce qu'une partie d'elle sait au fond que tu as en raison! Attention je dis pas que ce que tu as dit était justifié ou non, juste que tu aurais dû le faire calmement en tête à tête! Bella est l'Alpha, tu l'as défié devant tout le monde sans prendre en compte des conséquences et on a faillit la perdre parce que tu nous as gueulé de la laissé partir! Grogne Jacob. Elle est l'Alpha mais ton point de vue compte pour elle, il faut juste que tu arrive à distinguer les moments où du doit être son compagnon et ceux où tu dois être son Béta!

\- Depuis quant tu es psychologue? Demandais-je surpris en finissant mon omelette.

\- Oh, je connais juste très bien ma sœur! Elle se protège de tout le monde, surtout des hommes! Toi et elle... l'imprégnation... Elle ne sait pas comment le gérer... la louve, les instincts, le combat oui mais... Elle sait pas se conduire comme les filles normales parce qu'on ne lui en a jamais laissé la possibilité! La louve est forte mais Bella, je pense que la mort de Timothy a brisée son rêve de normalité! Depuis elle porte une espèce d'armure autour de son cœur afin que plus rien ne puisse l'atteindre!

Je regarde Jacob dans les yeux et analyse ses paroles. Pendant la LUPURIA, c'est elle qui menait la danse, depuis le départ en fait! Le seul moment où elle a réellement baisser sa garde c'est lorsque nous sommes rentré et qu'elle m'a raconté son souvenir de cette maison. Elle m'a laissé lui faire l'amour, la voir dans un moment de faiblesse et j'ai fait explosé ça.

\- Merde, j'ai vraiment merdé! Sifflais-je en serrant les poings. Elle commençait à laisser tomber ses barrières et j'ai tout foutu en l'air!

\- T'inquiète pas va, ça lui passera mais si j'étais toi j'éviterai de la provoquer pendant un petit moment! Sourit Jacob et on entend Bella couper l'eau de la douche.

Bella arrive et attrape Jacob en passant son bras autour de son cou pour lui frotter la tête de son poing. Un immense sourire lumineux orne son visage et je remarque qu'en présence des autres loups son sourire n'est pas comme cela. Elle souriait à la LUPURIA mais ça sonné faux, pareil avec moi, comme si seule la présence de Jacob avait le pouvoir de la rendre humaine.

\- Alors il est là le merdeux! Près à te prendre une raclée? Rigole Bella franchement en le libérant de ma prise.

\- Le merdeux fait trente centimètre de plus que toi, fait gaffe la vieille, je peux très bien te botter le cul! Sourit Jacob en partant en courant vers l'extérieur.

Bella grogne un "petit con" en se mettant à courir derrière son frère et le fait tomber sur le sol. Elle met son index dans sa bouche et l'insert dans l'oreille de Jacob qui hurle comme une fille alors que Bella s'éloigne d'un bond en se sauvant hilare. Je contemple le spectacle complètement fasciné et je me rend compte que ma compagne aime son frère plus que tout au monde. Jacob la fait tomber au sol et la chatouille mais Bella se retiens de rire. Il grogne et la jette sur son épaule avant de courir dans ma direction alors que Bella le supplie de ne pas faire ça.

Jacob attrape ma main et passe mes doigts délicatement sur les plis dessous les fesses de Bella et elle explose de rire en se débattant comme un diable. Je hausse un sourcil et repasse doucement mon doigt sur la zone alors que la prise de Jacob se ressert sur elle. Elle rie tellement qu'elle a du mal à reprendre son souffle et je fais pivoter Jacob afin de voir son visage. Elle est toute rouge, des larmes de joies coulent sur ses joues, ses yeux sont fermés et elle essaie de reprendre son souffle tout en explosant encore une fois de rire.

\- Alors comme ça on est chatouilleuse sous les fesses? Souris-je amusé. C'est seulement sous les fesses ou?

\- Seulement les fesses! Répond Bella trop rapidement pour être vrai. Par contre Jacob c'est là! Crie Bella en appuyant sous chaque côté au dessus des hanches, Jacob la jette par dessus son bras en hurlant et je l'attrape en rigolant.

Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et ses yeux pétillants de joie me transperce et font chaviré mon cœur. Elle reprend son souffle et m'embrasse à pleine bouche en rigolant et je sens ses doigts essayer de trouver l'endroit où je suis chatouilleux. Je la regarde en haussant un sourcil et elle rigole avant de descendre de mes bras.

Point de vue Bella :

Bon c'est bien gentil toutes ses chatouilles et les papouilles mais maintenant il faut vraiment ce mettre au boulot. Je regarde mon frère puis Paul et leurs demande de virer leur chaussures tout en remontant le bas de mon pantalon. Je fais craquer ma nuque et mes épaules alors qu'ils s'exécutent en me regardant bizarrement. Je soupire afin qu'ils se bougent et mon frère grogne en se postant devant moi suivit de Paul.

\- Bien, premier entraînement! On va courir d'ici jusqu'à La Rez pour revenir au moins trois fois en faisant une boucle!

\- Pourquoi tu nous as fait enlever nos chaussure alors? Grogne Jacob.

\- Le loup préfère sentir le sol qu'il foule! La course aide à faire le vide dans ta tête et à connecter les deux parties en toi : le loup et l'homme! Ensuite on pourra passer aux chose sérieuse!

Paul hoche la tête alors que mon frère souffle et je parts en courant devant eux, je n'hésite pas une seconde à sauter par dessus un tronc d'arbre au sol sans perdre le fil de ma respiration. Je regarde derrière moi et ricane en voyant Jacob se tenir les côtes alors que Paul respire fort.

\- Les gars vous êtes des loups, respirez par le nez!

Je continue mes foulées et Paul se poste à mes côtés alors en bombant le torse, Jacob nous rattrape et je souris en accélérant l'allure leurs mettant trois cents mètres dans la vue. Paul grogne et Jacob siffle de rage. Allez, il faut vous vider l'esprit! Pensais-je en continuant d'avancer. Je me concentre sur ma course, la forêt et les bruits des animaux et ferme les yeux afin de laisser ma louve me guider. Lorsqu'on est en loup une carte de notre territoire se dessine automatiquement grâce à tout les repères olfactifs. Je sens la présence de Paul à mes côtés et il bloque sa respiration en me voyant sauter un tronc d'arbre les yeux fermés. Mon frère nous rejoint et je les pousses au fur et à mesure et nous finissons notre troisième tour sous leurs cris victorieux.

\- Putain tu arrive à courir les yeux fermés! S'exclame Paul en reprenant son souffle alors que mon frère s'écroule par terre.

\- Instinct du loup! Souris-je en allumant une clope. C'est le territoire où je suis née, c'était mon territoire pendant quatorze ans, je devais le protéger toute seule...

\- Tu n'es plus seul maintenant! Souffle Paul en s'approchant de moi.

\- Ouais, t'es là maintenant! Soufflais-je sarcastique alors qu'il s'arrête de respirer et je me rend compte de ma phrase. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Je m'approche de lui et colle mon front contre son torse. Merde, mais qu'elle conne! Me frappais-je mentalement. Il entour mon buste et colle mon corps contre le sien afin de poser sa tête sur la mienne. Putain de louve de merde! Je comprend son besoin de me protéger, son côté matcho mais il a défier ma louve devant tout le monde et elle ne supporte pas ça! Pour ma louve, extrêmement dominante, céder le pouvoir sur le sexe était un compromis acceptable. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'a pas supporté de se faire rabaisser publiquement, elle a pris ça comme une attaque personnel par son mâle pour asseoir définitivement sa dominance.

\- Dit moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, pour me racheter... Souffle Paul en caressant mon dos.

\- J'en sais rien, le problème c'est pas moi, c'est la louve! Grognais-je en m'éloignant de lui. Elle est furieuse...

\- OK, alors que me reproche ta louve? Je ne joue pas, Bella, j'essaie de comprendre! Murmure Paul en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Le contrôle! C'est ça qu'elle te reproche! Nous t'avons céder la dominance pour le sexe, pour créer un équilibre dans le lien! Mais...tu...argh

\- En te hurlant dessus à la réunion elle a pris cela pour un défi, une prise de contrôle de son mâle! S'exclame Paul ahuri au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexion et je grogne en tremblant.

\- Oui! Alpha et Béta, Paul et Bella! L'équilibre est rompu... il va falloir du temps pour que le lien de couple soit stable à nouveau, pour le moment il n'y a rien à faire.

Je rentre dans la maison et attrape mes enceintes connectés avec mon baladeur audios pour retourner auprès des gars. Je me poste au milieu de l'herbe devant eux et cherche une playlist pour la démonstration. Jacob regarde la liste et rigole en voyant mes goûts musicaux passant de Sun 41 à Sean Paul, du Shakira et du Hardcore sans oublier du Zouk et de la Samba ainsi que de l'électro.

\- Sérieux Bella, du Sakira! Rigole mon frère et je souris.

J'enclenche Waka Waka, fait rouler mes épaules et commence à me déhancher tout en chantonnant. Je fais des saltos arrières, des roulades et retombe en grand écart sous le regard admiratif de mon frère. Je me relève et court pour continuer mes enchaînement acrobatique et prend une puissante impulsion pour sauter de toute mes forces vers la forêt. Mon poings percute un tronc d'arbre et il explose, l'arbre tombe au sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

\- Putain! Siffle Paul admiratif.

\- La musique, la danse... c'est la base pour la maîtrise de ton corps! Une fois la maîtrise complète combattre devient un jeu d'enfant.

\- Sérieux? La danse? S'exclame mon frère ahuri.

Je lance la musique de Maître Gims " Bella" en souriant à Paul et me lance dans la direction en fermant les yeux. Il me réceptionne et nous entamons notre danse comme lors de la LUPURIA. Paul a un très bon instinct ce qui va grandement facilité son entraînement. Je souris en sentant son désir monté en lui et me concentre afin de ne pas me laisser envahir. La musique s'arrête et mon frère tape dans ses mains en sifflant le sourire au lèvres.

\- Bon maintenant le louveteau tu te concentre sur la musique et tu m'attaque! Pas de transformation, il faut que tu reste humain! Souris-je en m'éloignant de Paul.

Je lance "Come baby come" de K7 du film suicid squad et lui lance un regard de défit. Il rigole et fait rouler ses épaules. Je garde mes mains jointes dans mon dos et esquive facilement son attaque en me baissant. Je passe entre ses jambes et tape dans le creux du genoux . Il grogne en tombant à genoux au sol et se retourne alors que je me lève en faisant un salto. J'esquive à droite, à gauche, je le contourne à chaque fois que ses poings tentent de me percuter. Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il commence à trembler et le rappel à l'ordre. "I like to move it" version électro s'enclenche et le loup de mon frère s'affiche dans son regard. OK, électro alors... je saute sur place d'une jambe à l'autre en mimant un boxeur tout en souriant provocatrice.

Il me fonce dessus et je suis obligée d'utiliser mes bras afin de parait certains coup. Bien! Il réagit enfin à l'instinct! Je souris et enchaîne les parades avec mes bras et mes jambes alors qu'il grogne de rage. Paul se lève et je lui fais signe de ne pas intervenir en repoussant mon frère de plusieurs mètre en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre. Un hurlement bestial sort de la gorge de mon frère et je le provoque en sifflant. Ses ongles se rallonge et je laisse mes griffes sortir. Il fonce sur moi et j'arrive de justesse à esquiver son attaque. Je frappe ses tempes du plat de mes mains ce qui le sonne momentanément. Il secoue sa tête et je ricane me prenant au jeu. Il feule et je fonce sur lui pour lui donne un coup de pied retourné dans les dents. Il attrape mon buste et me ceinture en serrant ses mains ensemble dans mon dos et me mord dans la nuque me faisant hurler de douleur, je donne des coups genoux dans ses côtes jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche et je le plaque au sol.

\- Coupe la musique! Hurlais-je à Paul alors que mon frère tremble sous moi, les lèvres noirs.

Il s'exécute et court vers nous alors que je hurle à mon frère de se calmer avec ma voix d'Alpha. Ses yeux redeviennent couleurs chocolat et il me regarde complètement paniqué alors que du sang coule de la plaie pour toucher mon visage. Je sens l'odeur de mon sang et jure avant de lui ouvrir sa bouche et enfonce mes doigts au fond de sa gorge pour qu'il vomisse le sang qu'il a avalé. Merde! Je me suis fait mordre hier et mon corps n'as pas totalement éliminé le venin. Il convulse en recrachant le sang et Paul attrape mon frère pour le conduire dans le salon et l'allonger sur le canapé. Merde, je suis trop conne! Je voulais voir c'est limite et je l'ai trop poussé! J'attrape un verre d'eau et une bassine sous le l'évier et force mon frère à se rincer la bouche sans avaler alors que je m'insulte de tout les noms.

\- Ça brûle! Hurle mon frère en convulsant et je le ceinture afin qu'il ne se fasse pas mal.

\- Jacob... écoute ma voix... ça va passé, tu as très peu de venin dans ton organisme... ça va passé alors bat toi contre la douleur! Ordonnais-je. Ne la laisse pas gagner, bat toi!

Mon frère plonge son regard dans le mien et je gronde en me concentrant sur les liens de meute pour lui envoyer de mon énergie. Il reprend un peu son souffle et je lèche ma main pour la poser sur sa morsure afin de refermer la plaie.

\- Tu veux que je la referme? Murmure Paul alors que je lèche une nouvelle fois ma main.

\- Non, mon sang contient encore du venin, j'ai pas réussit à tout éliminer avec le feu! J'ai l'habitude donc je ne le ressent même plus mais Jacob m'a mordu et mon sang est allé dans sa bouche. C'est la première fois qu'il est confronté au venin... Heureusement pour lui il n'en a pas avaler beaucoup...

Mon frère s'évanouit et je sort dehors pour ramasser un bâton afin de lui bloquer les mâchoires pour qu'il ne se coupe pas la langue par accident. Paul inspire et je fronce les sourcils alors que mon frère recommence à convulser. Merde, il est vraiment trop jeune! J'attrape sa main et me traite de débile alors que Paul s'agenouille devant moi le regard inquiet.

\- Il faut lui casser le poignet pour provoquer la guérison mais...

\- C'est ton frère, tu n'arrivera pas à le faire. Murmure Paul compréhensif sous mon regard suppliant. OK! Laisse, je m'en charge!

Il attrape le poignet de Jacob et le casse d'un coup avant de remettre l'os en place sous le hurlement de mon frère. Je m'allonge derrière lui et lui murmure des mots apaisants alors que Paul se dirige dans la cuisine pour faire à manger. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur mon lien avec lui, je le caresse doucement alors que le lien palpite. Je murmure des prières Quileute afin que le grand Esprit l'aide et le laisse vivre parmi nous. Je continue en chantant la berceuse que Sarah nous chantait lorsque nous étions malade et une larme coule de l'œil de mon frère alors qu'un fin sourire orne son visage.

\- Tu chante comme une casserole! Pouffe mon frère en serrant les dents.

\- Si t'as encore la force de me chambrer c'est que t'es pas si malade que ça! Souris-je en embrassant mon frère sur la tempes.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un steak sur un barbecue, mais ça va! Grogne Jacob. Putain j'imagine même pas se que ça fait quant tu t'en injecte, t'es complètement folle! Siffle Jacob et je souris tristement.

\- C'est comme si mon âme et mon corps brûle en enfer avec Satan qui s'amuse à remuer les braises! Avouais-je en fermant les yeux. Mais après tu as cette impression de renaître... de revenir à la vie... que ton corps est purifier de tout tes péchés...tu ne ressent plus aucune douleur... tu ne ressent plus rien appart la paix et le calme... La colère, la rage, l'animal disparaît pendant quelques jours et tu as l'impression d'exister... d'être seulement toi! Murmurais-je en relâchant lentement ma prise.

\- Comme avant la transformation? Demande mon frère alors que Paul me regarde tristement.

\- Je sais pas... je me transforme depuis toujours Jake... je sais pas comment... je sais pas ce que c'est d'être totalement normal mais je crois que c'est ce que je ressent après ça...

\- Pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de muter... Billy m'a dit que le jours où on arrête de muter on redevient humain...

\- Ce que tu sais pas...c'est... Personne ne t'as jamais dit pourquoi je me transforme depuis ma naissance...pourquoi je n'ai pas vécu chez ma mère plutôt que chez vous? Demandais-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Non...C'est un sujet trop sensible...Papa se referme et depuis ton départ on parle même plus de maman ou de toi...il parle plus beaucoup en fait...

Je me redresse et attrape une cigarette les mains tremblantes alors que Paul ouvre les fenêtres et me tend un cendrier. Je prend un verre et demande à Paul s'il a de l'alcool fort, il acquiesce et me tend une bouteille de vodka en fronçant les sourcils. J'avale mon verre cul sec en grimaçant et lui fait signe de s'asseoir et me ressert avant de me poster devant lui pour m'installer sur lui. Je regarde mon frère qui fronce les sourcils et j'inspire avant d'avaler une bouffée en fermant les yeux.

\- Ma mère Renée était la meilleure amie de Sarah, ton père et ta mère se disputé parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tomber enceinte... elle avait fait trois fausses couches. Ton père a cherché du réconfort auprès de ma mère et elle est tombée enceinte. Ta mère et la mienne... ça à briser leurs amitiés... Billy ne voulait pas entendre parler de moi, il aimait vraiment ta mère plus que tout...il avait fait une erreur et ta mère à mis du temps avant de lui pardonné... Ma mère était sur le point d'accoucher lorsqu'elle c'est fait attaquer par un vampire, elle venait ici pour s'excuser auprès de Sarah...De tenter d'arranger les choses...

Jacob retiens son souffle alors que Paul ressert ses bras autour de moi en inspirant profondément dans ma nuque. Il dépose des baisers et me caresse du bout du nez alors que je finis mon verre et tire une autre taffe sur ma clope. J'inspire profondément et ferme les yeux.

\- Elle était entrain de mourir à cause de la morsure alors qu'elle avait des contractions... la proximité du vampire... le venin en elle...Charlie et Harry Clearwater l'ont trouvée alors qu'elle pleurait en caressant son ventre. Elle a dit a Charlie de me prénommée Bella et elle a attrapé le couteau de chasse d'Harry pour se le planter en pleine poitrine. Harry a retiré le couteau et à fait une césarienne en urgence afin de sortir le bébé alors que Charlie hurlait terrorisé par le geste de sa sœur. Harry c'est saisit de moi en pensant récupérer une petite fille mais c'est un louveteau qui se trouvait entre ses mains.

\- Tu es née sous forme de loup? Demande mon frère en se redressant toujours un peu faible.

Je hoche la tête et essuie mes larmes tout en éteignant ma cigarette. Je pose mon verre sur la table en soufflant pour me donner du courage. Personne ne sait ce que je suis entrain de leurs raconter, même Billy ne l'a pas compris et c'est pour cela que je suis encore en vie.

\- Oui... je ne mute pas pour être une louve Jake! Je mute pour être humaine... Ma louve ne peut pas être brisée parce qu'elle n'est pas ma seconde moitié...si on veut me tuer il faut détruire la part d'humanité en moi... Soufflais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux alors que Paul se met à trembler tout en resserrant sa prise sur moi. Si je ne suis pas morte à la mort de Timothy c'est parce que la louve à pris le dessus, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas notre compagnon peut importe combien je l'aimais...Si jamais mon cœur se brise, si je vous perd toi ou Paul je mourrais parce que mon cœur humain ne supportera pas la douleur... C'est pour cela que j'essaie de ne pas m'attacher, parce que plus je tiens à des gens plus je suis vulnérable... L'amour rend faible Jacob et je ne peux pas me permettre de l'être...

Je me lève et sort dehors afin de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions alors que Jacob et Paul reste dans le salon complètement choqué par mes révélations.


	10. chapitre 09

note de l'auteur:

salut tout le monde voici le nouveau chapitre en espèrant que l'attente n'est pas trop longue et qu'elle continue à vous plaire... pour ma part je suis inspirée et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin...

Chapitre 9 :

Point de vue Paul :

Je suis soufflé par les révélations de Bella alors que Jacob se lève pour se servir à manger, tanguant encore un peu sur ses jambes. Bella est née louve, si elle arrête la mutation elle deviendra une louve à part entière... J'inspire profondément en comprenant pourquoi elle a un comportement détaché et pourquoi elle semble si différente de nous. Je souffle un grand coup et me dirige vers l'extérieur pour trouver ma compagne assise sur le toit de ma voiture le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Lentement je m'approche et écarte ses jambes pour me positionner entre elle, ma tête se colle contre sa poitrine instinctivement. Je ferme les yeux et sa main se met à se ballader dans mes cheveux lentement. J'inspire son odeur mélangé à celle du tabac et l'embrasse à la jointure de ses seins avant de redresser la tête. Son regard vert forêt me transperce et je lui souris alors qu'elle se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je me fige en entendant un hurlement lupin et Bella bondit sur le toit. Le hurlement reprend et Jacob sort de la maison en courant alors que Bella jète ses fringues au sol et se transforme pour courir vers la forêt. J'enlève mon short et me lance à sa suite après avoir crier à Jacob de prendre nos fringues et de nous rejoindre chez Sam.

Je court dans la forêt en essayant de suivre un putain d'éclair blanc, Bella sous forme de louve court plus vite que Sam et moi réunit. Sam hurle et on lui répond alors que des bruits de pattes d'un loup inconnu se rapproche de nous.

" Merde Sam, c'est qui?" grognais-je.

" Jared!" Répond Sam alors qu'il bondit en direction de Bella.

Bella l'esquive et lui mord le dos en le secouant. Il jappe et se retourne pour donner un grand coup de patte dans son abdomen manquant de peu de l'éventrer. Je retiens un grondement alors que Bella le mord au museau et l'écrase de tout son poid.

" Soumet toi, Jared" Hurle la voix d'Alpha dans nos tête et le loup se fige en respirant difficilement. Bella s'éloigne et je m'approche pour lêcher ses blessures mais la louve grogne dans ma direction stoppant mon geste.

" Le venin...trop dangereux " Murmure la voix de Bella dans ma tête et elle frotte sa tête contre la mienne tendrement alors que Jared se remet debout.

" Jacob apporte nos fringues chez Sam"

" J'ai téléphoné à Emily avant de vous prévenir! Elle prépare à manger!" Répond Sam.

" C'est quoi ce bordel! pourquoi je suis un loup? pourquoi j'entends ce que vous pensez? " Panique Jared et je grogne alors qu'il s'approche de Bella. " Merde c'est une fille!"

" C'est ton ALPHA!" Grognais-je en le repoussant. " Les légendes sont vrai! On t'expliquera tout arrivé chez Sam!"

" ALLONS-Y! " Ordonne Bella en avançant lentement et je m'inquiète. " Ça va guérir Paul, ne t'inquiète pas! " Souffle Bella et je hoche la tête en avançant légèrement devant elle.

Sam et Jared sont loin devant lorsque Bella me rattrape pour me lécher la gueule avant de frotter sa tête contre mon flan. Je renifle sa fourrure en rigolant alors qu'elle me frappe avec sa queue. Elle se positionne comme pour m'attaquer mais sa queue remue derrière elle. Elle jappe et part en courant, je pars à sa poursuite en comprenant que sa louve veut jouer avec mon loup. Je tente plusieurs fois de la plaquer mais elle m'esquive. On atterrit dans le jardin de Sam et Bella se retransforme en tombant sur mon ventre. Mon loup me cède la place en un battement de cœur alors que Bella est hilare dans mes bras. J'entends Jared pousser un sifflement appréciateur et je nous retourne pour cacher son corps du miens avant de grogner dans sa direction. Jacob lui claque la tête contre le poteaux et nous lance nos fringues en tirant Jared à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Hum! Gémis Bella en embrassant ma clavicule.

J'éclate de rire et descend légèrement pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Bella me donne accès à sa langue et nous entamons une danse endiablé tout en reprenant notre souffle dû à la course. Ses fines jambes laiteuse se crochètes autour de mon bassin et instinctivement je me frotte contre elle. Bella gémis d'envie alors que Jared siffle qu'on va baiser sur la pelouse à Sam.

\- C'est très tentant! Grognais-je contre les lèvres de Bella et elle pouffe de rire. Je suppose que c'est pas le moment!

\- Non, effectivement c'est pas le moment et si tu veux faire ça sur la pelouse tu le fait sur la tienne! Grogne Sam depuis la maison.

Je pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme alors que Bella rigole et je fusille du regard Jared qui nous observe à la fenêtre en me postant devant ma belle pour cacher son corps de la vue de se petit pervers. Lorsqu'elle est enfin habillé elle embrasse mon dos et je fais craquer ma nuque en la faisant passer devant moi. Elle s'avance conquérante et je me prépare mentalement afin de ne pas tuer Jared alors que Quil et Embry sortent de la forêt.

Point de vue Bella :

J'entre dans la maison et embrasse Emily sur la joue en la remerciant pour le repas alors qu'elle sourit en me tendant sa nuque. J'inspire son odeur de fleurs de champs bien présente et lui caresse affectueusement la joue en ronronnant. Elle s'éloigne de moi et Sam la réceptionne avec joie dans ses bras. Mon regard se braque sur le nouveau venu et je grogne devant son regard perverse. Il tente de me défier du regard et je fonce sur lui. J'attrape ses cheveux et tacle ses jambes le faisant retomber lourdement sur les fesses en feulant de rage.

\- Fait gaffe, la prochaine fois que tu me manque de respect avec ton regard salace je laisse Paul te régler ton compte! Feulais-je. Et ne t'avise même pas de mettre Emily mal à l'aise sinon j'attrape se que tu as entre les jambes et je le fourre dans un nid de guêpe!

\- Compris! Murmure Jared en baissant les yeux et Embry explose de rire.

Je contourne la table après lui avoir donné un coup de pied pour qu'il dégage du passage et m'installe sur les genoux de Paul. Il encercle mon buste et inspire mon odeur afin de se calmer alors que Jared se poste en face de nous. Il attrape la nourriture sans même demander la permission ni dire merci. Je plonge en avant sur la table et attrape sa tête pour la claquer violemment dans son assiette. Il se redresse et sert les poings près à en découdre et je gronde en lui montrant les dents.

\- Tu as faim, je le comprend, mais arrête de lutter contre tes instincts de loup parce que sinon je vais être obligé de te tuer! Grognais-je. Tu es en colère et perdu je le comprend mais ne fait pas comme si tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle!

J'envoie une vague de dominance dans sa direction et il ratatine sur sa chaise, fuyant mon regard et tendant sa nuque tremblant de peur. Mon frère et Embry le regarde surpris et je tapote la table en direction de Jacob pour lui faire comprendre la situation.

\- Lorsque le repas est servis... tu t'en rend pas compte parce que c'est naturel pour toi... C'est l'Alpha qui mange en premier parce qu'il a le droit au meilleur morceaux! Chacun à sa part mais c'est moi qui as la priorité sur le festin!

\- J'avais jamais fait attention...

\- Je sais c'est naturel pour tout les loups, on se sert dans l'ordre hiérarchique de la meute! Mais Jared n'écoute pas son loup ni ses instincts et je suis obligée de le remettre en place. S'il continue sur cette voix je serais obligé de le tuer, un loup instable dégrade l'équilibre de la meute et nous met en danger. Murmurais-je doucement en me servant.

Une fois mon assiette rempli, Paul se sert puis Sam et Emily, Jacob se sert ensuite suivit de Quil, Embry et enfin Jared. Mon frère fronce les sourcils alors que j'enfourne mon hamburger dans ma bouche et j'avale rapidement en lui faisant signe de poser sa question.

\- Je suis un Alpha mais je me sert après Emily qui est pourtant soumise pourquoi? Murmure Jacob et je souris.

\- Généralement dans les meutes la femelle tiens son statut hiérarchique par rapport à celui de son mâle! La femme de Nahuel est soumise mais vu que son compagnon est l'Alpha elle se trouve au dessus de tout les dominants de la meute!

\- Donc dans l'hypothèse où un jour je prendrais le contrôle de la meute toi tu descendra d'un niveau?

\- Non, mais je suis l'exception à la règle puisque je suis plus dominante que toi! Si je te laisse la place alors j'ai le choix, soit de devenir ton Béta mais les tensions entre nous serons grande ou partir avec Paul pour former ma propre meute ailleurs! Soufflais-je en continuant de manger.

Paul se penche vers moi tout en continuant de me caresser le ventre alors que je me décale pour qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur accès à son assiette. Emily veut me poser une question mais je vois qu'elle hésite. Je lui fait un sourire encourageant et elle souffle pour se donner du courage.

\- Pourquoi je ne saigne plus... je veux dire avant de me transformer je... désolée c'est pas un sujet à aborder à table...

\- Emily! Souris-je en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle s'approche de nous. Ne te rabaisse jamais, les repas de meute sont le meilleurs moyens de communication puisque tout le monde est rassemblé! De plus c'est ta tanière, ton chez toi, tu n'as pas a te sentir mal ici!

Elle s'installe sur la jambe de Sam et se penche vers moi afin de serrer ma main dans la sienne. Je plonge mon regard bienveillant dans le sien inquiet et sourit avant de terminer mon hamburger.

\- Je ne pourrais pas avoir de bébé tant que je me transforme n'est-ce pas? La louve me rend stérile...

\- Tu n'es pas stérile, nous somme des louves... Nous suivons le rythme lupin! Depuis que je suis assez âgées chaque années pendant la période du mois de mars je m'enferme chez moi dans mon sous-sol pour éviter les effets indésirablent de la période de Rut.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ahuris alors que Paul se tend derrière moi et le regard intrigué de Sam me percute.

\- Tu... tu veux dire que...

\- Oui, comme les loups nous sommes "en chaleurs"! En se qui te concerne plus particulièrement même si tu as tes chaleurs tu ne pourras pas tomber enceintes tant que le couple Alpha n'aura pas fait sa première progéniture! Ce n'est pas toi malheureusement qui décide, ce privilège me revient de droit! Si j'accepte que Paul me fasse un petit pendant cette période personne ne devra venir à notre maison et je risque de me montrer très méchante envers toi! Paul risque de se battre avec tout le monde afin qu'aucun mâle ne m'approche...toute la meute risque d'être très nerveuse pendant cette période donc je suis contente que cela n'arrive pas avant plus de dix mois! Soufflais-je en me levant. Si Jacob prend ma place d'Alpha alors c'est sa femelle qui se chargera de cela, cependant il ne pourra pas devenir Alpha sans avoir de femelle. C'est pour ça que lorsque j'ai récupéré ma place l'imprégnation avec Paul a été quasi instantané.

\- Et si la femelle Alpha meurt? Demande Quil, les loups s'accouple pour la vie!

\- Si la femelle Alpha meurt, elle est immédiatement remplacée, si le mâle meurt sa femelle le suit dans la mort! Murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

Paul me suit du regard et Jacob me tend mes cigarettes en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais à quoi il pense, il pense à ce que je lui ai dit plutôt, il se demande s'il ne devrai pas prendre ma place maintenant. Il a un grand cœur mais il est encore trop jeune pour comprendre, il a seulement seize ans mais lorsque la période de Rut commencera son loup se fichera de son age tout ce qu'il voudra c'est monté sa femelle. J'inspire profondément et me masse les épaules en contemplant la forêt. Paul me rejoint et pose son menton sur mon épaule pensif et je souris. Il embrasse ma joue délicatement et nous balance lentement en suivant le rythme de notre lien qui palpite.

\- Pause ta question! Murmurais-je en frottant ma tête contre la sienne.

\- Comment ça se passe pendant la période de Rut? Je veux dire pour le sexe...

\- Sous forme humaine! Dans un lit, sur une table, partout dans la maison! Rigolais-je alors qu'il soupire de soulagement. C'est insatiable et ça dure trois jours, mais pendant deux à trois semaines avant l'odeur de mes chaleurs vont te rendre dingue et je vais me frotter contre toi souvent sans te donner la moindre chance de me prendre! Souris-je alors qu'il se redresse. Et pendant cette période pas de LUPURIA, pas de visite entre les clans sinon il y a des morts!

\- OK donc pendant trois semaines tu me chauffe et après pendant trois jours je te prend dans toutes les pièces de la maison! C'est ça? Murmure Paul de sa voix rauque en me mordillant l'oreille.

\- Seulement si je suis encore l'Alpha et si on veux faire un enfant...Murmurais en me tournant vers lui pour mordiller sa lèvre. Sinon je devrais partir loin de tout pour éviter toute attaque.

\- On veut? Je croyais que c'était toi qui décidé?

\- Je ne suis qu'une faible femme entre tes mains expertes! Murmurais-je en lui grattant le torse et il inspire brusquement alors que l'odeur de mon excitation se diffuse.

\- Sam, apprend les bases au louveteau! Utilise la force si nécessaire! Criais-je de surprise alors que Paul me jette sur son épaule.

\- Bella tu vas où? Rigole mon frère pas du tout dupe.

\- Me rouler dans l'herbe! Rigolais-je alors que Paul court vers la forêt.

Paul court à tout allure jusqu'à la maison sans me poser au sol sous mon rire. Lorsque nous entrons dans le salon Paul me pose sur le plan de travail de la cuisine alors que je reprend mon souffle et m'embrasse goulument en serrant mes hanches dans ses grandes mains. Je pouffe de rire alors qu'il grogne en me mordillant la lèvre faisant attention à ne pas me mordre jusqu'au sang.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, t'aura pas tes règles avant le mois de mars! Grogne Paul en mordillant mon oreille.

\- T'en a de la veine dit donc! Souris-je en grattant son torse.

\- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'en ai... la chance que j'ai de t'avoir rencontrer...

\- Oh c'est trop mignon! Vas-y continue d'être ringard...

Il grogne et me porte jusque dans la chambre tout en pestant contre moi et ma grande gueule me faisant pouffer de rire. Il me jette sans ménagement sur le lit et je souris en haussant les sourcils.

\- Quoi? Tu voulais être romantique? Pardon mon chou, promis je me moque plus de toi! Souris-je en retenant de rire.

\- Femme, a force de te moquer je vais vraiment me vexer et tu risque de le regretter! Grogne Paul en souriant.

(Attention Lemon)

Il tire sur mon pantalon, l'arrachant d'un seul coup et je retiens mon souffle alors qu'il me dévore des yeux. Il se penche vers moi et m'enlève mon t-shirt rapidement. Il ne reste que mon shorty et il grogne mécontent que je porte des sous-vêtements. D'un doigt il le fait glisser entre mes cuisses et mon excitation augmente alors que ses yeux se remplissent de désir sauvage.

\- La vue te plaît? Murmurais-je en écartant les jambes tout en m'appuyant sur mes coudes.

\- La plus belle vue du monde! Murmure Paul la voix rauque et je souris.

\- Tu continue avec tes propos ringards...

\- Tu continue à te foutre de moi! Gronde Paul en se laissant tomber doucement sur le lit.

Il attrape ma jambe tel le prédateur qu'il est, grognant d'anticipation à l'idée de me prendre. Mon coeur loupe un battement en realisant le pouvoir que nous avons l'un sur l'autre. Je gémis alors que ses lèvres se pose sur ma cheville pour remonter le long de ma jambe. Une brulure de désir se trace sur mon corps en suivant ses lèvres qui remonte sur mon ventre pour continuer jusqu'à ma clavicule en passant entre mes seins.

\- Bon dieu ma belle... tu sens tellement bon! Grogne Paul dans mon cou.

Je gémis et lui donne un accès complet à ma nuque alors qu'il me lèche celle-ci en inspirant fortement. L'odeur de sa propre excitation emplit la pièce et je ferme les yeux en inspirant fortement. Il gronde lorsque ma main caresse son gland et s'éloigne d'un bon me prenant par surprise. Il revient vers moi et me caresse tout le corps du bout des doigts en contournant ma poitrine et ma féminité. Je suis frustrée à présent, comprenant qu'il se joue de mon comportement.

\- Paul! Râlais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Patience, ma belle... je ne peux pas te mordre, il faut que je me contrôle alors tiens toi tranquille! Grogne Paul en me tirant vers lui.

Je soupire et me laisse faire, totalement à sa merci. Je ferme les yeux alors que je sens qu'il se poste au dessus de moi. J'inspire afin de calmer ma louve qui veut le chevaucher violemment afin de lui apprendre à ne plus nous torturer de la sorte. Je grogne alors qu'il passe son doigt sur mon mamelon sans pour autant saisir mon sein dans sa main. Il retire mon bras qui cache mon visage le regard inquiet et j'inspire en l'embrassant doucement.

\- Hey ma belle, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demande Paul inquiet en m'embrassant chastement.

\- Pas assez de patience... je retiens la louve...Grognais-je en serrant les dents. Elle veut te dominé pour se venger de ton affront et je veux pas qu'elle te blesse...

Il insert deux doigts en moi en m'embrassant avec plus de passion et je me cambre en poussant un râle de satisfaction. Il s'éloigne de ma bouche afin de caresser ma joue de la sienne tout en poussant un gémissement d'excuse typiquement lupin. Ma louve lui répond et ses mouvements de mains s'amplifie alors que sa bouche descend lentement vers mon bas ventre.

Sa langue se poste au dessus de ses doigts et remonte lentement le long de ma féminité et je craque face à l'asseau de ma louve. Je bondis sur le lit et l'oblige à s'allonger alors que je me positionne en 69 au dessus de lui.

\- Bella?

\- A MOI! Grogne la louve en moi.

J'enfourne son membre au fond de ma bouche alors qu'il lâche un juron et enfonce ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi tout en utilisant son pouce pour titiller mon clitoris. Mes dents racle tout le long de sa bite et il grogne en se repliant sur lui même pour lécher mes lèvres intimes avec dextérité. Je soupire de contentement tout en continuant mes longs va et vient buccaux autour de son membres, laissant ma bave couler jusque sur ses couilles qui tressautent.

\- Bella je vais pas tenir... s'il te plaît...

Je grogne et racle mes dents un peu plus fort autour de son membre en attrapant ses couilles pour les malaxer alors qu'il accélère la cadence pour que je jouisse avec lui. Un râle bestiale sort de sa bouche et j'avale sa semence satisfaite de l'effet que j'ai sur lui et jouis à mon tour.

\- Bella, ma belle...

Ma louve l'ignore et reste dos tourné à lui en positionnant notre entrée devant son sexe qui se durcit de nouveau sous mes gémissements d'envie.

\- Désolée... ma louve... je...

\- Soumet moi pour cette fois ma belle, laisse la faire mais après on reprend notre place... Grogne Paul. A TOI! A MOI!

\- OUI! Grogne ma louve satisfaite par cet accord.

Je m'empale sur lui en lui tournant le dos. Je sens ses mains me caresser ma nuque, ma colonne vertébrale et dessiner mes tatouages. Je me déhanche lentement de droite à gauche, d'avant en arrière et grogne en donnant de petites impulsions alors que son odeur de désir se submerge mélangé à sa frustration.

\- Putain ma belle c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir te voir prendre du plaisir! Grogne Paul.

Il se redresse et je pose mes mains sur ses jambes en passant les miennes derrière son dos. Il embrasse ma nuque et je grogne alors qu'il me maintiens en passant son bras sous mon ventre pour accentuer mes coups de reins.

\- Faudra mettre un miroir sur me mur en face du lit! Souris-je en donnant un violent coup de reins. Ou au plafond, tu crois pas?

\- Putain ma belle je vais mettre des miroirs partout si c'est ce que tu veux mais arrête de te retenir de jouir! Grogne Paul en me pinçant le mamelon.

Je jouis en hurlant son prénom et il pose sa tête contre mon dos en me redressant pour accentuer ses coups de reins afin de buter au plus profond de moi. Je hurle alors qu'il se recouche sur le matelas et qu'il attrape mes bras pour me faire sauter sur sa queue en grognant.

\- Paul vient...

\- Putain Bella...

Notre jouissance éclate simultanément et je m'écroule le dos sur son torse à bout de souffle. Il m'encercle d'un bras et déplie mes jambes afin que je n'ai pas mal. Je soupire de bien être contre lui et ma louve se calme heureuse à l'intérieur de moi. Je ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément alors que Paul parsème ma nuque de baiser brulant.

( Fin du Lemon )

Mon portable sonne et je grogne en me relevant d'un bon alors que Paul soupire. J'attrape mon portable et fronce les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas le numéro.

\- Allo, Bella a l'appareil! A qui ais-je l'honneur? Sifflais-je alors que Paul se poste dans mon dos.

\- Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, il ne t'aura pas non plus!

Je me tend alors que Paul sort de la chambre en s'habillant et je coupe la communication en enfilant un t-shirt et une culotte pour le rejoindre.

J'entends un coup de feu et une douleur me saisit à la poitrine. Je hurle le prénom de Paul en courant vers lui alors qu'il tombe à terre dévoilant mon père le regard furieux avec son fusil encore fumant pointé dans ma direction.


	11. chapitre 10

Note de l'auteur :

Voici le nouveau chapitre... Désolée pour l'attente, j'avais du mal à mettre mes idées bien en place... j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je préviens d'avance je n'ai pas encore écrit le prochain chapitre, je ne sais donc pas quant je vais le poster... merci de votre patiente...

Chapitre 10 :

Point de vue Bella :

Je hurle le prénom de Paul alors qu'il tombe comme une masse sur le sol dévoilant Billy les yeux remplis de colère. Je l'ignore et me jette sur Paul et le retourne pour appuyer sur la plaie béante près du cœur afin qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang. Quelqu'un me soulève par le bras et je me retourne vers lui. Sean me sourit mauvais et je lui brise la nuque en feulant. Je me positionne à cheval sur Paul en pleurant et continue de faire pression parce que sa plaie ne se referme pas.

\- Tu croyais pouvoir monter un coup d'état contre moi! Hurle Billy en me menaçant de son fusil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Hurlais-je en plongeant mon regard luisant de larmes de rage dans sa direction.

\- Oh, j'ai mélangé la poudre des cartouches au venin de vampire! Ricane Billy. Sur toi ça ne sert à rien mais lui... c'est limite trop facile!

J'entends des bruits de courses, Sam et les autres arrivent, ils ont entendu le coup de feu. J'essaie d'envoyer mon énergie à travers notre lien mais je sais que cela ne suffira pas. Je jure entre les dents et essaie de trouver une solution. Je peux pas le perdre, pas lui... parce que... parce que je l'aime putain!

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu me déteste autant hein? Hurlais-je.

\- Parce que tu es une abomination! Tu n'aurais jamais dû vivre et encore moins te transformer! Grogne Billy. Tu es trop puissante, Sean s'en ai rendu compte! Il voulait t'avoir pour lui afin de régner sur tout les modificateurs! Hors de question que les loups soient dirigé par une femme comme toi!

\- C'est toi qui as fait le monstre que je suis! C'est toi qui m'a appelé pour que je devienne l'Alpha en attendant que Jacob soit prêt! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça!Criais-je alors que Sam sort du bois avec le reste de la meute.

\- Oui et toi... Toi tu vas à une LUPURIA et laisse tout les clans te proclamer Alpha de la meute avec se tocard, ce Béta de merde! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passé cet affront! Tu n'es rien qu'une putain de chienne qui...

Sam arrache le fusil des mains de Billy et l'assomme avec la crosse. Jacob court vers moi et je gémis alors que le lien avec Paul diminue au fur et à mesure que la vie le quitte. Sam donne un coup de pied dans le corps de Sean et Jacob remplace mes mains alors que je fonce dans la maison ramasser le boitier contenant la capsule de venin. Ma louve grogne satisfaite par mon idée et je fonce sur Billy pour lui éclater la capsule entre ses dents. Il reprend ses esprits en hurlant alors que le venin se répand dans sa gorge et je gronde en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Il est interdit au loups de tuer des humains, mais pas ceux qui sont sur le point de se transformer en sangsue! Souris-je mauvaise alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent. Je devrais te laisser te transformer pour que tu retrouve l'usage de tes jambes... j'aurai tellement aimé te les arracher à nouveau mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et tu m'en a pris déjà trop par le passé! Adieu Billy, va rôtir en enfer!

Mes griffes s'allongent et je pousse un grondement de rage en plongeant ma main dans son thorax pour lui arracher le cœur sans quitter mon regard du sien. Lorsque la dernière étincelle de vie quitte son regard je lui crache au visage et retourne au chevet de Paul qui respire difficilement. Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je frotte ma joue contre la sienne.

\- Tu peux le guérir comme tu l'as fait pour Emily... Murmure Sam en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Il m'a fallut puisée dans la luxure d'une centaine de personne pour ramener la louve d'Emily... Il...son loup et lui... ils sont dans un état critique...

\- De quoi tu parle? Demande mon frère et je me tire les cheveux en pestant.

\- Ma louve a le don de guérir le corps et l'esprit mais pour cela elle se nourrie du désir sexuel qui l'entoure! Je n'ai pas assez de force et même si je puise dans les liens de meute je n'aurai pas assez de pouvoir pour...

Je m'écroule en larme sur le corps de mon compagnon en pleurant contre ma stupidité, j'aurai dû tué Billy dès mon retour et tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Mon frère fait les cents pas devant moi alors que je grogne en continuant de transmettre ma force vitale à Paul lorsque tout à coup il s'arrête net.

\- Sam, l'un des Cullen il est pas empathe? Tu sais celui qui fait flipper! Souffle mon frère et je relève la tête. Je l'ai vu dans la tête de Quil pendant les rondes.

\- Ouais mais je pense pas qu'ils nous aideront! Grogne Sam. Et c'est hors de question que des vampires viennent sur nos terres!

Je réfléchis à toute allure et grogne en mettant les mains de Sam à la place des miennes. Je court enfiler un short et saute sur ma moto en disant à Sam d'amener Paul au point de rendez-vous des Cullen avec Emily. Jacob me demande se qu'il doit faire et je lui hurle d'informer le conseil de la mort de Billy et qu'il leurs spécifie qu'il avait du venin de vampire en lui.

Je fonce sur ma moto pour conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital afin de trouver le Docteur Cullen. Une infirmière panique en me voyant couverte de sang et me dit qu'il est en déplacement mais que ses enfants au lycée doivent avoir un moyen de le joindre en urgence. Je grogne et fonce jusqu'au lycée alors que la sonnerie retenti pour l'intercours.

J'inspire et me dirige droit sur eux, je n'ai pas le temps à perdre. Edward fonce sur moi le regard rempli de rage et je gronde prête à lui en coller une.

\- J'ai besoin de l'aide de votre empathe, ça urge! Grognais-je alors qu'Emmett retiens son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veut à Jasper? Grogne la blonde et mon cœur se serre.

\- J'ai besoin de son aide afin de sauver mon compagnon! Je peux le guérir mais pas toute seule! S'il vous plait!

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et elle hoche la tête avant de partir chercher son frère. Un blond à l'allure torturé arrive et je ressent une vague de calme malgré son regard qui noircit à la vue du sang sur mon t-shirt.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, tu pense pourvoir te retenir? Demandais-je alors qu'il hoche la tête.

\- Ce sang n'est pas très appétissant! Dit moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider!

\- J'ai besoin de ton don afin de guérir mon compagnon, il faut que tu vienne avec moi au point de rendez- vous de la dernière fois.

\- Hors de question qu'il te suive c'est un piège! Grogne Edward et je lui colle mon poing dans la figure.

\- La vie de mon âme soeur est en jeu, il est tout pour moi et je suis prête à renier tout mes putains de principe pour lui sauver la vie! Criais-je alors qu'il tombe au sol. Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu ne pense qu'à toi! Je suis prête à mourir pour lui a condition qu'il reste en vie! J'ai besoin de Jasper, le temps presse! Pleurais-je en me tirant les cheveux.

\- Je suis d'accord pour t'aider mais je ne viendrais pas seul! Souffle Jasper. Si je perd le contrôle je ne veux pas déclencher une guerre!

\- Viens avec Rosalie et Emmett, Le docteur également mais ce crétin et la voyante ne s'approchent pas! Ce que vous allez voir doit rester secret, personne ne doit en entendre parler il en va de la survie de toutes les modificatrices! On se rejoint sur place le plus rapidement possible!

Je remonte sur ma moto et part en direction du point de rassemblement. J'inspire et expire en priant pour que ça marche et pour ne pas perdre ma part d'humanité en route! Je gare ma moto sur le côté de la route et fonce en courant vers la forêt, je ressent une grande douleurs au niveau de la poitrine. Je sert les dents et accélère l'allure en priant les esprits de nous donner un peu plus de temps.

Sam est au dessus de Paul qui est livide, sa main posé sur son torse bouche son trou béant dans la poitrine et j'inspire en commençant à me déshabiller avec l'aide d'Emily. J'inspire en transmettant de ma force vitale vers Paul à travers notre lien tout en priant pour que cela fonctionne. Les Cullen arrivent et je plonge deux doigts dans la blessure de Paul afin de dessiner des traits sur mon visage, ma poitrine et mon ventre. Emily fait de même et passe ses doigts sur ma gorge, mes épaules mon dos. Elle replonge ses doigts dans le sang de Paul et trace des lignes le long de mes jambes nues, mes bras, mes mains et j'inspire profondément alors que Carlisle me regarde fasciné.

\- Ce que vous allez voir doit rester secret, je suis la seule capable d'accomplir un tel rituel! Jasper lorsque je te ferais signe je veux que tu m'envoie toute la luxure que tu pourra!

\- Si je lâche l'intégralité de mon pouvoir ton cœur ne le supportera pas! Souffle Jasper.

\- Fais ce que je te demande, tu ne me tuera pas de cette manière! Affirmais-je en me mordant le poignet.

(Attention LEMON)

Je trace un cercle autour de Paul avec mon propre sang en invoquant l'esprit de la terre et de la forêt alors qu'Emily et Sam se positionne à genoux en répétant mon chant. Je m'installe au dessus de Paul et inspire son sang dans ma bouche directement de sa blessure et l'avale en fermant les yeux alors que le liquide coule dans ma gorge. Je plante les griffes de ma main droite dans son cœur puis celle de ma main gauche dans le mien en envoyant une bouffée de pouvoir dans notre lien. Paul grogne et je fais signe de la tête vers Jasper en me laissant submerger par son pouvoir.

Mes yeux deviennent complétement noir alors que les yeux de Paul s'ouvre laissant voir son loup. Je lui envoie tout mon désir pour lui et je m'empale sur sa queue fièrement dressé en grognant de plaisir et d'amour pour lui.

\- A MOI! Gémis ma louve d'une voix rauque en se penchant vers son visage.

\- A toi! Murmure Paul en fermant les yeux.

Je commence à me déhancher alors que je sens tout mes tatouages devenir brulant. Tout mon corps se réchauffe et je commence le rituel entamant le chant des esprits guerrier et de la louve sacrée. Je regarde Jasper et il retient son souffle en m'envoyant une nouvelle vague de luxure et tout les liens de meutes se mettent à briller. J'enlève mes griffes de mon cœur et les plantes dans les pectoraux de Paul alors qu'il se met à grogner. J'augmente mes coups de reins, fusionnant totalement avec lui de corps et d'esprit grâce à notre lien et lui transmet tout mon amour pour lui. Mes mains se mettent à luire d'une lumière blanche aveuglante.

\- Jasper il m'en faut plus! Grognais-je alors que les mains de Paul saisissent mes hanches pour augmenter la cadence.

\- Ça va te tuer! Hurle le vampire de colère en serrant les poing.

\- Fait le, maintenant! Hurlais-je les yeux remplis de larmes.

Son pouvoir me percute comme un ras de marée et tout mon corps brule alors que la lumière aveuglante sort de chaque cellule de mon corps. La terre se met à trembler, les animaux poussent des grognement de panique et je hurle en dirigeant tout mon pouvoir vers le corps de Paul qui se met à convulser sous l'assaut de celui-ci.

\- Sam je te confie la meute, entraine mon frère, guide le pour devenir un bon Alpha! Soufflais-je en coupant tout les liens de meute.

\- Bella arrête ça va te tuer! Hurle Sam paniqué en frappant le sol de ses poings.

\- Prend soin de Paul pour moi! Le suppliais-je les yeux débordant de larmes. Dit lui... dit lui que je l'aime...

\- Bella je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça! Pleure Sam et je souris en fermant les yeux.

J'augmente mes coups de bassin en grognant, notre connexion devient brutale, sauvage, animale et je laisse complétement mon pouvoir me transpercer pour entrer dans le corps de Paul en hurlant de souffrance. Le loup de Paul est complétement réveiller et il grogne en plongeant son regard dans le mien tout en butant de toute ses forces au fond de moi et que notre jouissance explose simultanément. Paul revient à lui paniqué et se redresse alors que mes griffes se rétracte de son torse et tout mon corps se met a convulser violemment. Ses blessures se cicatrisent presque instantanément devant le regard ahuri des Cullen et je lâche un soupire de soulagement en m'écroulant sur le sol.

( Fin du LEMON)

Point de vue Sam :

Paul se redresse d'un bond en grognant et sa respiration forte résonne dans toute la forêt silencieuse alors que Bella s'effondre sur le sol. Tout le monde est figé, paralysé par la peur et par la vague de pouvoir que Bella a envoyer à travers toute la forêt. Je sens tout les liens de meute se connecter à moi d'un seul coup et je grogne en bondissant vers Bella alors que Paul reprend une respiration normal.

\- Bella putain c'est pas le moment de nous claquer entre les doigts! Grognais-je en commençant un massage cardiaque.

Je souffle dans sa bouche afin qu'elle respire et continue mon massage alors que Paul s'écroule à genoux sur le sol. Merde je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui et de Bella en même temps. Emily me remplace auprès de Bella et je fonce vers mon cousin dont le regard est vitreux. Je claque sa joue à plusieurs reprise pour qu'il revienne parmi nous et le secoue par les épaules.

\- Paul, allez reviens cousin! Bella a besoin de toi alors reprend toi! Grognais-je en serrant les dents.

\- Je la sent plus, les liens...elle les a coupés...

\- Oui pour te protéger mais tu es son compagnon, son mâle alors concentre toi et ramène là! Feulais-je en le poussant vers Bella.

\- Sam, je suis médecin je peux l'aider! Affirme Carlisle et je gronde.

\- Partez! Merci pour votre aide mais cela concerne la meute à présent! Jasper nous avons une dette envers toi, appel et nous viendrons!

Paul se jette sur Bella et saisi son visage entre ses mains alors qu'Emily continue de faire le massage cardiaque. Elle sursaute en prenant une grande inspiration et s'évanouit dans les bras de mon cousin qui tremble de peur. Je pose mon oreille contre le thorax de Bella et soupire de soulagement en réalisant que son cœur bat, faiblement mais il bat.

\- Il faut la ramener chez vous! Grognais-je. Emily transforme toi s'il te plait et ramène les pendant que je récupère la moto de Bella. Ordonnais-je et je part en direction de la route luttant de toute mes forces pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Je pousse un hurlement lupin et ordonne par les liens de meute que tout le monde se rende chez Bella afin de faire une réunion d'urgence.

J'arrive chez Paul et gare la moto en tremblant. Jacob arrive alors qu'Emily sort de la forêt avec Paul sur son dos. Mon cousin tiens sa compagne inerte contre lui en gémissant alors que ma femme se couche afin qu'il puisse descendre sans risquer de chuter. Il grogne alors que Jacob court paniqué dans sa direction et je m'interpose afin de calmer tout le monde. Emily reprend forme humaine et enfile ses vêtements à la hâte alors que le reste de la meute arrive enfin.

\- Paul monte la dans votre chambre et reste avec elle. Essaie de la réchauffer, Emily va préparer à manger et a boire. Il faut que tu reprenne des forces et que tu te repose afin de pouvoir rétablir les liens.

\- Dit moi que tu la sens dans les liens de meute...dit moi qu'elle n'est pas brisée par ma faute! Pleure mon cousin en la serrant contre lui.

\- Elle est là mais le lien est faible, il faut que j'appelle Nahuel...peut être qu'il pourra nous aider...

Mon cousin entre dans sa maison en reniflant et je le suit du regard inquiet. Bordel Bella quant tu fait les choses, tu les fait pas à moitié! Grognais-je mentalement en entrant dans le salon. Jacob s'installe à ma droite, Emily va dans la cuisine pour faire à manger et les autres s'installe inquiet la tête tournée vers les escaliers. J'entends mon cousin supplier sa compagne de ne pas l'abandonner lui et leurs projets et je grogne doucement contre notre stupidité.

\- J'ai prévenu le conseil pour la mort de mon père! Ils étaient furieux jusqu'à ce que je leurs dise qu'un vampire l'avait mordu! J'ai brulé son corps donc on est bon de ce côté là! Le corps de Sean est derrière la maison emballer dans un drap! Souffle Jacob en se frottant le visage fatigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là bordel?

\- D'où tu connais Sean? Demandais-je intrigué.

\- Mon père était en bizness, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils se rendaient dans l'ancien bunker de mon grand père...

Emily monte les escaliers et j'entends la voix de Paul murmurer un merci et ma femme lui demander s'il a besoin d'autre chose. Il lui demande un gant de toilette pour enlever le sang et Emily lui propose de rester avec elle le temps qu'il participe à la réunion. Il refuse et je l'appelle en lui disant que j'ai besoin de sa version des faits. Il descend furibond et tape du point contre le mur en tremblant.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi? Que ma compagne et moi on s'envoyer en l'air après qu'elle m'ait parler de notre avenir et de son désir d'avoir un bébé ensemble! Hurle mon cousin. Tu veux savoir qu'à peine nous reprenions nos esprits se connard de Sean à téléphoner en disant à ma moitié que s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir je ne l'aurai pas non plus! Que je suis sorti furieux de la maison en courant près à tout détruire et qu'il m'attendait avec Billy devant ma maison et que je me suis fait tirer dessus! C'est ça que tu veux savoir?

\- Paul calme toi! Ordonnais-je en prenant ma voix d'Alpha et il se laisse tomber au sol en se tirant les cheveux.

J'attrape mon téléphone et pris pour que Nahuel est une solution parce que je suis complétement paumé et que je ne peux pas rester les bras ballants devant la souffrance de toute la meute. J'inspire en fermant les yeux et cherche Bella dans les liens de meute. Tout les liens sont bien présent, le sien cependant m'inquiète parce qu'il est vraiment fin et que j'ai peur qu'il se brise d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Allo? Grogne la voix rauque de Nahuel et j'inspire profondément.

\- Nahuel c'est Sam! Je t'appelle parce qu'on est en situation de crise et que j'ai besoin de tes lumières! Grognais-je alors que Paul gémis.

\- Est-ce que Bella va bien? Non, bien sûr que non sinon tu ne me téléphonerai pas! Merde, je peux être là dans une heure et demi si je me transforme! Jure Nahuel entre ses dents.

\- On a pas le temps d'attendre! Paul c'est fait tirer dessus, Bella a utilisé son pouvoir au maximum pour le sauver! Il est guérit, Bella m'a transférer les liens de la meute avant que son cœur s'arrête. On a réussit à faire repartir son cœur mais elle est limite!

\- Son lien est comment? Panique Nahuel.

\- Faible, comme un fil près à se rompre! Soufflais-je en serrant le poing.

\- Il faut que tu la morde pour consolider le lien avec l'Alpha, Jacob aussi puisqu'il est son frère, l'Alpha légitime après elle! Paul doit la marquer ensuite et il devra rester contre elle pour la maintenir au chaud! Fait le maintenant, je vous rejoint avec ma compagne dès que possible! Hurle Nahuel en me raccrochant au nez.

Je monte à l'étage en courant et entre dans la chambre précipitamment faisant sursauté Emily. Je m'allonge et mord Bella dans le cou, Paul me dit de ne pas avaler le sang parce qu'il contient encore du venin et je lèche la plaie alors que je sens le lien se mettre en place. Jacob prend ma place et murmure une supplication à sa sœur en la mordant à son tour alors que des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux. Il grogne en la serrant contre lui puis au bout de quelques minutes s'écarte en refermant la plaie. Paul l'a fait pivoter de l'autre côté afin de poser sa marque sur le côté de sa nuque intacte.

\- Pitié ma belle, reviens... n'abandonne pas nos projets... tu dois encore me tatouer le dos et me traiter de connard pour être parti comme un matcho jaloux près à en découdre... putain on a même pas eu de vrai rendez-vous depuis cette première nuit en boîte! Râle Paul tristement. Et je suis furieux aussi... parce que tu te sacrifie encore une fois à cause de ma bêtise... c'est moi le mâle, c'est à moi de te protéger! A MOI! Grogne Paul en la revendiquant dans un cri de désespoir.

Il mord sa nuque violemment en poussant un gémissement de tristesse et lui lèche la plaie en continuant de gémir qu'elle est à lui tout en berçant doucement Bella entre ses bras. Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément de soulagement alors que je sens les liens se consolider. Jacob ferme les yeux à son tour et sourit en sentant la présence de sa sœur. Le cœur de Bella reprend un rythme plus soutenue, je fais sortir Jacob et Emily de la chambre en soufflant à Paul qu'on va y arriver.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle Sam, je l'aime...je l'aime...

\- Elle aussi, c'était les derniers mots qu'elle a prononcé avant de s'évanouir! Murmurais-je en le regardant tristement dans les yeux.

Le loup de Paul apparait dans ses yeux et il pousse un gémissement lupin en serrant le corps de sa compagne encore plus près de lui. Je les recouvres avec la couette et sort de la chambre complétement chamboulé. Lorsque j'arrive au salon j'inspire profondément pour me donner du courage et définit les tours de patrouilles en prévenant tout le monde que je reste ici ainsi qu'Emily.

\- Bella est forte... leur amour est fort... elle va guérir et tout se remettra en place tu verra... Souffle Emily le regard triste et je l'attire dans mes bras.

J'espère...Parce que je ne veux plus être l'Alpha... c'est elle notre Alpha...c'est elle qui nous relie...Pensais-je en inspirant le parfum rassurant de ma compagne alors que Paul murmure des prières auprès de Bella...


	12. chapitre 11

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir... bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire...

Chapitre 11 :

Point du vue Paul :

J'inspire en serrant Bella contre moi en priant tout les esprits afin qu'elle survive et grogne contre ma stupidité. J'inspire son odeur de Freesia profondément en la serrant contre moi. J'ai l'impression que la chaleur de mon corps ne suffit pas à la réchauffer, seigneur elle est glacée. Je tire la couette afin de nous recouvrir et mange l'assiette supplémentaire qu'Emily vient de m'apporter. J'entends Sam tourner en rond dans mon salon et les sanglots retenu de Jacob. Tout ça c'est ma faute! Moi et ma jalousie, moi et mon égaux, moi et mon machisme de merde. Sam envoie les autres faire des rondes et demande à Emily de se rendre à l'entrée de la réserve afin de conduire Nahuel chez moi.

Je grogne de mécontentement, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'approche de ma compagne, il a des vus sur elle. Bella convulse contre moi et je gémis alors que ses griffes sortent et se rétractent. Jacob monte en courant dans la chambre et son regard paniqué se soude au mien. Il me supplie du regard, il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Je grogne et ouvre la couette en lui faisant un signe de tête de nous rejoindre. Il attrape les mains de sa soeur pour les passer autour de son torse alors que son dos se colle à sa poitrine.

\- Lorsque j'étais malade, Bella se glissait dans ma chambre pour me serrer contre elle! J'avais l'impression d'être envahi par une vague de douceur et la douleur s'en allée... je réalise maintenant qu'elle devait utiliser son don...

\- Tu es son soleil Jacob... lorsque je vous ai vue ensemble, vos chamailleries... pour la première fois je l'ai vraiment vu sourire. Murmurais-je en posant ma joue contre celle de Bella. Pour la première fois, elle avait l'air d'être normal, de faire son âge...

\- Je lui en ai voulu... tu sais... pour la mort de maman... parce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle comptait plus à ses yeux que moi... mais je me rend compte... en fait je pense que maman l'aimait pour trois, parce que papa ne l'aimait pas, parce que sa mère était morte...

Je caresse doucement son bras alors qu'il se met à sangloter et il se pivote pour se mettre face à moi. Ses yeux chocolats sont remplis de tristesse et cela me fend le cœur car je sais que Bella ne supporterait pas de le voir dans cette état. Il colle la tête de sa sœur contre son torse et colle son front contre le mien. Je soupire et ferme les yeux, bon sang...

\- Elle m'a raconté la blague qu'elle t'avait fait dans cette maison! Souris-je tristement. Tu me dira où tu t'es pissé dessus que je mette un panneau de signalement.

\- Ta gueule! Grogne Jacob en rigolant tout en me tapant le bras. Sérieux Bella m'avait foutu une trouille de tout les diables, j'ai pas dormis pendant deux jours...

J'éclate de rire et inspire l'odeur de ma compagne dans sa nuque en déposant un baiser. Elle semble si paisible installé entre nous, comme si elle dormait simplement. Je ferme les yeux et visualise notre lien. Il est faible mais il est là, j'essaie de lui transmettre tout mon amour pour elle à travers celui-ci. Jacob pose sa main sur mon épaule et je redresse la tête.

\- Je vais t'avouer des trucs sur elle... j'espère qu'elle nous entend pas sinon je suis mort! Bella a toujours rêvée d'aller à une fête foraine. Lorsqu'on était petit mon père refusé de l'emmener parce qu'elle risquée de se transformer et de mettre le secret en danger. A chaque fois que j'y allé j'achetais une pomme d'amour, tu sais les pommes recouverte d'un sirop rouge hyper sucrée. J'allais dans sa chambre et je la posée sous son oreiller pour pas que Billy le vois.

Il regarde sa sœur et dégage ses cheveux de ses yeux en souriant tristement. Son amour pour elle se ressent dans chacun de ses gestes, je me rend compte qu'il ne voudra jamais devenir Alpha, il lui ait entièrement dévoué.

\- Son anniversaire c'est le 13 septembre, elle déteste les surprises, son plat préférée c'est les macaronis aux fromages. Elle a peur lorsqu'il y a une tempête, je me souviens qu'une fois les volets de la maison claquaient si fort que ça m'avait réveillé. Je me suis levé pour la rejoindre dans sa chambre, elle était en boule sous le lit en pleure, ses mains couvraient ses oreilles. Du coup je suis allé la rejoindre et maman nous as trouvé comme ça le lendemain matin, tout les deux planqués sous le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Bella grogne et se remet à convulser, ses yeux s'ouvre et je tourne son visage de comprendre la panique de Jacob. Les yeux de Bella clignotent, passant frénétiquement du noir au vert alors que son respiration devient chaotique. Je grogne contre son front, nos regard soudés et Bella gémis alors que ses yeux deviennent complétement vert. Elle s'évanouit et j'inspire en serrant les dents alors que j'entends des loups courir en direction de notre maison.

\- Reste avec elle, je reviens! Grondais-je en sortant de la chambre.

Point de vue Sam :

Je suis dehors entrain de vérifier les liens depuis tout à l'heure et je grogne lorsque je sens le lien de Bella de distendre à l'intérieur de moi. Paul gronde et le lien se stabilise, je lâche un soupire de soulagement alors que le lien redevient normal. Bon sang Nahuel, magne toi! Pensais-je mentalement en serrant les poings. J'entends des bruits de pattes foncer dans notre direction et soupire de soulagement en voyant la louve beige clair de ma femme sortir de la forêt. La porte de la maison claque et Paul se dresse à mes côtés alors qu'un loup couleur braise sort du bois avec sa compagne sur le dos. Luna saute du dos de Nahuel et court dans notre direction alors que son regard soucieux se pose sur Paul.

\- Je peux la voir? Murmure Luna en serrant sa main sur son coeur.

\- QU'EST CE QUI C'EST PASSÉ BORDEL? Hurle Nahuel et Paul se met à trembler.

\- Billy a tirer sur Paul avec ça! Grognais-je en lui lançant une cartouche du fusil de Billy.

Nahuel l'attrape et la porte à son nez. Il siffle de rage et ses yeux deviennent gris, il tremble en essayant de garde le contrôle et ses dents s'entrechoquent. Luna tend la main vers la cartouche et il lui grogne dessus la poussant à ce ratatiner sur elle-même.

\- Dit moi que cet enfoiré et mort! Feule Nahuel et je hoche la tête. Putain, mélanger de la poudre à du venin de vampire...

\- Jacob à brûler son corps! On a un autre corps, j'ai pensé que tu devrais le voir avant qu'on s'en débarrasse! L'informais-je en faisant le tour de la maison.

Il se bouche le nez à cause de l'odeur et je défais le drap du visage de Sean. Nahuel bondit sur le corps et le fou en charpie en le traitant de traître alors que Paul lui explique que Sean était en affaire avec Billy et qu'il avait prévenu celui-ci. Luna allume un feu dans le jardin et nous balançons les membres dans le brasier. Il attrape son téléphone et un mec répond, informe Nahuel que Sean à tuer sa femelle et c'est barré pour rejoindre Billy Black. Il nous informe que Sean se comportait bizarrement, qu'il était furieux depuis la LUPURIA et qu'il prévoyait un truc mais qu'ils s'en sont rendu compte trop tard. Nahuel raccroche furieux et Luna le regarde inquiet alors qu'il se dégage de son contact pour se placer devant Paul.

\- Tu l'as tuer? Demande Nahuel à Paul et il secoue la tête.

\- Bella s'en ai chargé, ainsi que Billy! Paul était mal en point et ...

\- Il faut que je la vois, Maintenant! Grogne Nahuel nous montons à l'étage.

Jacob feule en direction de Nahuel alors que celui tente de monter sur le lit et Nahuel stop son geste. Il inspire et soulève la couette pour attraper une cheville de Bella et ferme les yeux. Luna pose sa main sur le front de Bella et commence à psalmodié des phrases de plusieurs dialectes indiens. Ses yeux deviennent entièrement blanc et elle convulse alors que Nahuel lâche Bella pour se positionner derrière derrière sa compagne. Bella ouvre les yeux en criant, son corps se redresse et son regard entièrement noir nous percute, elle répond dans un dialecte qui m'est inconnu et s'écroule sur le lit alors que Luna prend une grande inspiration comme si elle manquait d'air.

\- Il va me falloir des feuilles de tabac, un mortier, du sang de chacun des membres de la meute, un animal à sacrifier et de la terre provenant du rituel qu'elle a effectuée! Ordonne Luna. Paul il faut que tu reste avec elle et son frère, vous êtes son encrage dans se monde.

\- Tu pense pouvoir la sauver? Demandais-je la gorge nouée.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de toute la meute! Je peux la sauver, je ne suis pas aussi puissante qu'elle en temps que louve mais je suis une shamane, le monde des esprits n'a plus de secret pour moi! Affirme Luna en se levant. Cependant je dois te prévenir Paul, je ne peut que lui faire faire la moitié du chemin, le reste dépend d'elle et de toi...

Je sort de la chambre alors que Paul reprend sa place près de sa compagne et j'accompagne Nahuel et Luna dans le salon alors qu'Emily leurs apporte de quoi manger et boire. Nahuel serre sa sœur dans ses bras et sourit en voyant son regard de louve. Il embrasse le front de ma compagne et nous fait signe de s'asseoir. J'inspire et me masse les tempes en priant pour Bella . Je donne toutes les informations dont je dispose à Nahuel, il fronce les sourcils lorsque je lui parle des Cullen et inspire profondément en lui disant que sans l'aide de Jasper Paul serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Pas seulement Paul, Bella aussi! Si le mâle du couple Alpha meurt sa femelle le rejoint dans la tombe! Bella a dû penser qu'en se sacrifiant Paul se trouverait une autre compagne... Le sacrifice ultime d'un amour entre modificateur! Souffle Nahuel en serrant la main de sa femme.

Je serre les poings alors que des sanglots retentissent de la chambre. Je sens à travers le lien qu'il est complétement dévaster par le chagrin. Je pose ma main sur mon cœur en essayant de ne pas me laisser submerger et siffle en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu ne veux pas être l'Alpha! Tu lutte contre les liens! Souffle Luna ahurie. Elle est toujours ton Alpha! Sourit Luna ses yeux virant au jaune clair. Ton loup la considère comme sa chef, cela nous aidera!

\- Pourquoi cela pourra l'aider? En quoi cela change que je la considère comme mon Alpha alors qu'elle ne l'ai plus réellement? Grognais-je en serrant les poings.

\- Il y a deux manières d'être Alpha, la première en soumettant par la force, la deuxième en soumettant par le cœur! Alors Sam Uley, comment t'as t'elle soumise?

\- Elle m'a soumise par la force mais elle a gagner ma confiance et mon cœur en sauvant Paul à deux reprises! Avouais-je. Elle a ramener la louve de ma compagne, la meute est plus saine depuis son arrivée parmi nous! Elle est L'Alpha, c'est elle, pas moi, pas Jacob, ELLE! Grognais-je en pointant ma main dans la direction de la chambre.

Je sens tout les liens de meute se détacher de moi pour nous relier à Bella. Luna sourit alors que les hurlements de la meute résonnent dans la forêt et dans la maison. Je m'écroule sur le fauteuil alors qu'elle inspire et j'entends Bella grogner à l'étage.

\- Les liens sont revenu à l'Alpha légitime, cela lui fera un encrage supplémentaire dans ce monde! Bien, il faut que j'aille me préparer! Apportez moi l'animal pour le sacrifice vivant, j'ai besoin que son cœur batte! Souris Luna en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur. La cérémonie se fera avant le couché du soleil!

J'inspire profondément et Emily se lève en me disant qu'elle va à l'épicerie de la réserve pour acheter les feuilles de tabac et le mortier. Nahuel me fait signe et nous sortons pour nous diriger vers le lieu du rituel. Il est silencieux, perdu dans son monde et je me rend compte qu'il est comme cela depuis sa révélation du sacrifice ultime. Je soupire et le pousse afin d'attirer son attention.

\- Tu l'aime, n'est-ce pas! Soufflais-je en baissant la tête.

\- Oui, mais elle ne m'a jamais vu comme ça! Luna est ma compagne, mon âme soeur choisit par le loup. Bella a su toucher le coeur de l'homme derrière le loup, elle est unique, tellement forte et fragile en même temps. J'espérais qu'un jour elle accepterait de partager ma vie, Luna sait que le loup lui appartient et que l'homme en moi est à Bella. Lorsque j'ai vu Paul à la LUPURIA j'ai réalisé qu'elle m'échappait, que je la perdais et c'est pour cela que j'étais énervé contre Paul.

\- Je comprend...

\- Non, toi et ton loup vous aimez ma sœur de tout votre cœur et de toute votre âme! Moi une partie n'est pas d'accord et cela crée une instabilité dans mon couple, dans ma meute... Bella et Paul sont fusionnelle, chaque partie s'imbrique pour ne former qu'un grand tout! Le fait qu'elle l'aime lui, au point de sacrifier sa vie, c'est un grand coup pour moi parce que je sais que je n'ai plus aucune chance de la conquérir maintenant.

Nous arrivons à l'endroit du rituel et je reste choqué par ce que je vois. Là où Bella a tracé un cercle avec son sang, un cercle de fleurs blanches orne la forêt créant une vision d'éden. Nahuel se penche et sent les fleurs alors qu'une larme coule le long de sa joue. Il sourit et cueille les fleurs avec dévotion alors que je remplis mon t-shirt de terre. Il caresse les fleurs du bout des doigts et souffle en se remettant debout alors que je le regard intrigué.

\- Des gueules de loup blanches... c'est une fleur rare à l'état sauvage, surtout dans nos contrées... c'est ce qui rends ses fleurs encore plus magnifique...

Nous retournons chez Paul et Nahuel attrape un vase pour mettre les fleurs dedans avec de l'eau et le monte dans la chambre de Paul. Celui grogne contre Nahuel mais l'Alpha lui répond qu'elle est toute à lui tristement en sortant pour me rejoindre dans le salon.

Point de vue Paul :

Jacob c'est endormi contre sa sœur et j'en profite pour faire un tour dans la salle de bain. Mon regard dévie sur la douche et je retiens un sanglot en me lavant les mains après mon passage express au toilette. Lorsque je sort de la salle de bain Nahuel est penché sur Bella et lui embrasse le front. Je grogne pret à en découdre avec lui et son regard triste me percute.

\- Elle est toute à toi! Murmure Nahuel en s'éloignant.

Je contemple le vase sur la table basse et inspire profondément l'odeur des gueules de loups blanche. Elle sente comme Bella, le freesia et une larme coule sur ma joue alors que je m'installe contre ma compagne. J'encercle son ventre afin de la lover complétement contre moi. J'embrasse son cou, son épaule, sa joue, sa tempe tout en lui murmurant combien je l'aime.

\- A moi! Pleurais-je dans sa nuque en cachant mon visage dans le creux de celle-ci.

\- A toi! Murmure la voix de Bella.

Je redresse la tête de surprise pensant qu'elle est réveillée mais non, elle parle dans son sommeil. Un sourire triste se forme sur mes lèvres et je dépose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Même dans un état lamentable, à deux doigts de la mort, elle essaie encore de me rassurer. Elle est pas croyable! Pensais-je en frottant ma joue contre la sienne.

Emily vient en fin d'après midi pour nous prévenir que la cérémonie va commencer et qu'il faut descendre avec Bella. Jacob grogne et pousse un cri de surprise en regardant sa sœur.

\- Elle est de nouveau l'Alpha! Murmure Jacob et je ferme les yeux.

Je me concentre sur les liens de meute et lâche un cri de surprise. Bella est de nouveau dans les liens de la meute, pas seulement reliés à nous trois. Elle est en haut de la hiérarchie, mon lien juste à côté du sien. Je sens quelque chose remonter le long du lien de Jacob pour entrer en Bella et sa présence augmente légèrement alors que celui-ci lâche un juron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou? Grognais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- J'essaie de lui envoyer de ma force mais je crois que je ne suis pas encore au point! Grogne Jacob en serrant les dents et en s'écroulant sur le sol.

Je peste contre sa stupidité et le redresse, Bella tremble légèrement et Emily soutiens Jacob alors que je porte Bella jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison.

Point de vue Bella :

Je suis au milieu d'un désert, j'ai l'impression d'être en Arizona mais bizarrement je meurt de froid. Le soleil brûle au dessus de moi, m'aveuglant et je pose ma main sur mon front en essayant de comprendre ce que je fais là...

Mon corps avance sans que je ne lui en donne vraiment l'ordre, je me sens perdu et complétement seule... Je vois une silhouette se dessiner devant moi, c'est un petit garçon qui cris mon prénom... le désert est remplacé par la forêt et je vois Jacob qui doit avoir six ans courir dans ma direction. Il s'arrête et me fait des grands signe avant de mettre ses mains autour de sa bouche.

\- Allez Bella, viens jouer avec moi! Hurle Jacob en se mettant à courir.

Je cours a sa poursuite le cœur au bord de l'explosion, c'est dangereux il risque de tomber ou pire de ce faire attaquer par un vampire... Le paysage change encore et je suis de nouveau dans le désert, j'ai soif et j'ai chaud... Le sol brule mes mains et mes jambes alors que je suis à quatre pattes sur la terre rouge... je me rend compte que la terre est rouge parce qu'elle est couverte de sang... Paul...Mon coeur se serre à la pensée de mon compagnon et le décors change...

Je suis devant la maison, je me vois entrain de discuter avec Paul... c'est le soir où il m'a demandé de vivre avec lui... je tente de m'approcher mais mon corps et violemment tiré en arrière par une force invisible...

Je me débat... je veux rejoindre Paul... je veux rentrer à la maison... La maison de Billy est devant moi et je vois Timothy se diriger vers la porte, je tente de l'en empêcher mais c'est trop tard, le coup de feu retenti et je vois une louve blanche la patte couverte de sang courir vers la forêt...

Je suis de nouveau dans se putain de désert et je commence à en avoir marre. Je frappe des poings sur le sol de rage, un mirage apparait devant moi et je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule...

\- Bella, il faut que tu me laisse partir maintenant... ce n'était pas ta faute... arrête de te torturer...

Je braque mon regard dans celui de Timothy et des larmes envahissent mes yeux pour tomber en cascade le long de mes joues. Il n'a pas changé, son sourire en coin et sa manière de se passer la main dans les cheveux de gènes me bouleverse.

\- C'est trop dur... Pleurais-je en tendant la main vers lui.

\- Tu as Paul maintenant, laisse moi partir... C'est lui ton avenir... laisse moi partir en paix et retourne auprès de lui... il t'attend

L'image de Paul se forme dans mon esprit alors que je hoche la tête et je sens un souffle froid m'enrouler avant de disparaitre. J'ouvre les yeux et je suis dans le jardin devant la maison. Un café à la main et un immense sourire aux lèvres je regarde deux petites têtes brunes se courir après. Je sens deux bras puissants m'encercler et j'inspire l'odeur de Paul à plein poumons alors qu'il caresse mon ventre rond en déposant un baiser sensuel dans ma nuque.

\- Comment vont mes trésors? Grogne Paul en mordillant mon oreille.

\- Tout va bien... je t'aime...

\- Alors rentre à la maison et reviens moi! Reviens vers nous!

Je fronce les sourcils et je regarde Paul entouré de noirceur, sa plaie au niveau du torse saigne et je panique. Je vois l'image de mon frère qui disparait, suivit de Sam et Emily, Quil, Embry et Jared pour revenir sur l'image d'un Paul complétement anéanti par mon absence... Je cours vers lui alors que l'image de nos enfants l'entourent en hurlant "maman". Non je ne peux pas les laisser, je ne peux pas les perdre, je ne peux pas renoncer à mes rêves, pas maintenant.

\- Bella, reviens moi!

La voix de Paul résonne dans ma tête alors que je suis de nouveau sur se putain de désert... J'y arrive pas, je n'arrive pas à revenir.

\- Bella! Reviens...

Je sers ma main sur mon cœur en essayant de reprendre mon souffle et je touche quelque chose sur le sol. Mes yeux se braque sur ce que je tiens entre les mains et je pousse un cri de surprise en constatant que c'est mon lien avec Paul. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre de toutes forces sur celui-ci. Une douleur transperce l'intégralité de chacune de mes cellules. Je hurle le nom de mon compagnon en serrant notre lien de toute mes forces alors qu'il se met à briller et à me bruler de l'intérieur... J'ai mal... tellement mal mais je ne dois pas lâcher prise, je ne peux pas le perdre. Je hurle et grogne de rage alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur me percute le corps et le désert laisse place à une étendu de lumière...

Je me réveille en sursaut dans notre lit, je suis seule, une brise légère passe par la fenêtre entrouverte et j'entends des bruits de lutte à l'extérieur. Je manque de tomber par terre en essayant de me lever et m'appuie sur le lit. Mes jambes ont du mal à me soutenir, j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps est en charpie. Je me tiens de toute mes forces à la rambarde de l'escalier et manque de tomber deux ou trois fois. J'inspire et expire pour me donner du courage alors que je franchis de cinq pat la distance des escaliers jusqu'à la porte en serrant les dents. J'ouvre celle-ci lentement et j'entends un hoquet de stupeur sur la terrasse alors que je descends les marches du perron.

Je me concentre sur la silhouette devant moi qui me tourne le dos. J'entends sa voix hurler de reprendre l'entraînement alors que la musique se lance. Mon regard parcourt son dos tendu alors que je traîne des pieds. Il se fige un instant et je vois sa tête pivoter lentement dans ma direction alors qu'un sourire de joie s'affiche sur mon visage et que des larmes brouillent ma vue. Il est vivant, j'ai réussit à le sauver...

\- Paul! Murmurais-je en m'écroulant sur le sol alors que mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus.

\- Bella? BELLA! Hurle la voix de mon compagnon.

Je ferme les yeux alors que je sens ses bras puissants me serrer contre son torse. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon front et j'ouvre les yeux afin de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

\- Putain Bad boy, me refait plus une peur pareil! Grognais en embrassant son torse. T'es trop sexy pour mourir!

\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi! Grogne Paul en m'embrassant sauvagement.


	13. chapitre 12

chapitre 12 :

Point de vue Paul :

Ça fait trois semaines que Bella dort dans notre lit et je pris tout les jours pour qu'elle se réveille enfin. J'ai reçu son matériel de tatouage trois jours après que Luna a accomplit le rituel afin de la sauver. J'ai tout rangée dans le bureau au rez de chaussé afin de lui créer son atelier lorsqu'elle reviendra parmi nous. Jacob m'a aidé à tout installé et j'ai été surpris en trouvant plusieurs carnet de croquis parmi ses affaires. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de résister à l'envie de les feuilleter et je suis resté bouche bée devant son talent d'artiste.

( Flashback)

A côté de chaque dessin ce trouve la photo d'un corps avec le tatouage correspondant. Beaucoup de ses corps sont ceux de femme, surtout en se qui concerne les tatouage d'oiseau ou de fleurs. Tout les tatouages sont unique, extrêmement travaillé et très recherché. Les ombres donnent du relief, de la profondeur, les couleurs sont soigneusement mélangées et assemblées. J'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de ma compagne, son côté artiste et je dois dire qu'elle me fascine encore d'avantage. Sous chaque photos de tatouage est inscrit le nombre d'heure de travail, la quantité de matériel utilisé et le nombre de séance pour réaliser ses chefs d'œuvres.

\- Nan, elle avait finit le croquis?! S'exclame Jacob de surprise en tirant une feuille.

Je regarde le dessin et je suis soufflé par son réalise. Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne mais à voir le visage larmoyant de Jacob j'en déduit qu'il s'agit de sa mère, de Sarah Black. Il caresse le dessin du bout des doigts en retenant un sanglot et je lui tapote affectueusement la nuque afin de lui montrer mon soutiens.

\- Il n'y a plus de photo de ma mère à la maison, Billy les a toutes brûlés parce qu'elle le faisait souffrir. Lorsque j'en ai parlé à Bella au téléphone pour mon anniversaire, elle m'avait promis de me faire un tatouage d'elle la prochaine fois que nous nous verrions... Je pensais qu'elle disait ça juste pour me faire plaisir...

( Fin du flashback)

En trois semaines d'absence de sa part la meute c'est agrandit de trois nouveaux membres. Seth, Brady et Colin nous ont rejoint à cause des nomades qui continue d'aller et venir sur notre territoire. Je grogne de frustration en repensant à cette vampire rousse qui à le don de nous échapper à chaque fois en me disant que si Bella était là elle l'aurait déjà tuée depuis longtemps.

Je souffle de mécontentement alors que Jared s'installe sur mon perron après avoir finit sa ronde. Je lui tourne le dos et grogne alors que les derniers membres de la meute continue de faire les imbéciles au lieu d'écouter les instructions. Je ne suis pas ma femme, je n'ai pas son autorité naturelle ni sa patience. J'enclenche la musique et je gueule alors que Seth se lance dans la bagarre sans même prendre en compte mes instructions.

\- Putain, concentrez vous sur la musique et arrêtez de faire les pitres! On est des protecteurs, l'entrainement c'est du sérieux! Grognais-je en relançant la musique.

Il se positionne devant moi en rigolant et se fige devant mon regard de tueur, je vous jure que j'ai envie de leurs mettre des baffes. J'entends la porte d'entrée grincé légèrement et je me dis que Jared est sûrement rentré pour manger un bout. Lui aussi commence à me taper sur le système à croire que ma maison c'est chez lui. En fait ça fait trois semaines que tout le monde me tape sur le système parce que Bella me manque et que je vis avec la peur constante qu'elle meurt.

\- Allez on reprend l'entrainement et on se concentre! Hurlais-je alors qu'ils sont figés devant moi.

Je sens un regard parcourir mon dos et je me tend sous cette sensation. Tout mon corps se met en éveil et je pivote la tête en entendant un bruit de pat traînant venir dans ma direction. Lorsque mon regard croise les yeux verts de ma compagne j'ai un temps d'arrêt. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, j'espère tellement qu'elle me revienne que maintenant j'ai des hallucinations. Un immense sourire s'affiche sur le visage de ma compagne vêtu d'un short et de l'un de mes t-shirts alors que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes de joie. Ma respiration se bloque et je mon cœur s'emballe alors qu'elle avance encore d'un pat dans ma direction.

\- Paul! Murmure la voix de Bella et elle s'écroule sur le sol.

\- Bella? BELLA! Hurlais-je en courant vers elle, mon corps se lançant de lui même dans sa direction.

En trois enjambées j'ai rejoint ma compagne et je l'attrape pour l'enlacer contre mon torse. Je sent son souffle chaud contre ma peau, j'entends son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement alors que je pose mes lèvres sur son front en retenant un sanglot.

\- Putain Bad boy, me refait plus une peur pareil! Grogne Bella en embrassant mon torse. T'es trop sexy pour mourir!

\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi! Grognais-je en m'embrassant sauvagement sur la bouche.

Mon corps s'allonge au dessus du sien alors que ses mains se glissent dans mes cheveux. Son contact électrise tout mon corps et je lâche un grognement de satisfaction alors qu'elle entrouvre les lèvres afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Je laisse ma main droite glisser le long de son flan et passer sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau divine. Elle pouffe de rire en séparant nos lèvres et je ferme les yeux afin de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Son ventre se met à gargouiller bruyamment et je dépose un léger baiser dans sa nuque avant de me remettre debout en la serrant contre moi.

\- Jared, appelle le reste de la meute! Dis leurs de venir ici mais ne leurs dit pas pourquoi! Seth, tu peux préparer du café! Brady et Colin allez faire des courses avec ça! Dis-je en leurs lançant mon portefeuille.

Je soulève Bella pour la porter comme une mariée et l'installe dans le canapé du salon alors que Seth nous apporte du café et Jared me tend un paquet de biscuit. Je le remercie et je tend les cigarettes à Bella alors qu'elle tire le cendrier vers elle. Jared ouvre les fenêtres et Seth me demande s'il peut prendre une douche vite fait. Je hoche la tête sans quitter ma belle du regard, ma main caressant sa joue tendrement.

\- J'ai été absente longtemps? Demande Bella de sa voix rauque, les yeux fermés en tirant sur sa clope.

\- Trois semaines! Soufflais-je bouleversé alors qu'elle ouvre les yeux choquée.

Point de vue Bella :

Trois semaines, j'étais restée inconsciente trois semaines. Mon dieu! J'inspire une grande bouffée de cigarette en fermant les yeux tout en posant ma tête contre le dossier du canapé. Je pivote ma tête pour contempler le visage fatigué de Paul. Il a des énormes cernes violacés sous les yeux, signe évident qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi durant tout ce temps. Je change ma cigarette pour la prendre de ma main gauche afin de passer ma main droite derrière sa nuque afin de l'attirer vers moi.

\- Je ne voulais pas provoquer autant d'inquiétude... mais je ne pouvais pas te perdre Bad boy! Soufflais-je alors que son regard se braque au mien.

Il serre les mâchoires je vois qu'il se retiens partagé entre l'envie de m'engueuler et l'envie de pleurer. Je souris doucement en caressant ses cernes de mon pouce et pose mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Il lâche un soupire de bien-être alors que je me redresse pour m'installer sur ses genoux et de me lover contre lui. Il encercle mon corps qui me semble si fragile entre ses bras et je profite de sa chaleur et de le sentir contre moi.

\- Nahuel et Luna nous ont donné un coup de main pour te ramener, c'était limite...

\- Hey, je suis là... C'est finit Paul... Je suis là! Murmurais-je.

Lentement je me redresse et colle mon front contre le sien en m'installant à califourchon sur lui. J'inspire son odeur bois de santal et de sève de pin tout en posant mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes repentante. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur notre lien de couple afin de lui envoyer tout mon amour en sentant sa souffrance. Il inspire fortement en hoquetant et je souris en frottant ma joue contre la sienne.

\- Bon c'est bien que la belle au bois dormant soit réveiller mais on a pas que ça à foutre! Grogne Jared.

Je me retourne et grogne en attrapant son t-shirt afin de plonger son regard dans le mien. Il feule et je montre les crocs, bon sang il m'avait pas manqué lui! Pensais-je en grondant. Il baisse les yeux instinctivement et j'éteins ma cigarette en me mettant debout. Je fais craquer l'intégralité de ma colonne vertébrale et mes épaules puis mon cou sous son sourire contrit. J'entre dans la cuisine et sort le bacon, des œufs et un reste de lasagne en me massant les tempes. Je sens les deux bras puissants de Paul entourer mon buste et sa tête vient se loger dans ma nuque alors que ses lèvres parsèment ma nuque de baiser brulant.

\- Laisse, je m'en occupe! Va te poser! Grogne Paul en mordillant ma nuque. Tu tiens à peine debout!

\- J'irai mieux dès que j'aurai mangé un morceau! Soufflais-je en savourant son contact. Par contre je veux bien un coup de main pour la douche! Souris-je mutine en me frottant contre lui.

\- On a du monde à la maison! Je compte bien rattraper ses trois semaines mais il faut que tu reprenne des forces! Sourit Paul en me mordillant la nuque.

Paul me dépose une petite tape sur les fesses et je monte dans la chambre pour prendre ma douche. Je croise le dénommé Seth dans le couloir et celui-ci me fait un grand sourire, son visage me rappel quelqu'un mais j'ai le cerveau trop déconnecté pour m'en soucier maintenant. J'entre dans la chambre et ouvre la fenêtre afin de l'aérer. J'attrape un marcel blanc, un shorty et mon pantalon en cuir afin de prendre ma douche alors que je tangue encore un peu sur mes jambes. L'eau touche ma peau et je lâche un soupire de soulagement et de bonheur alors que mes muscles se décontracte. Les yeux fermés je me concentre sur les liens de meute et remarque qu'aucune nouvelle femelle n'a rejoint notre meute et que je suis toujours l'Alpha. Pour une fois je ne traine pas sous la douche, je ne veux pas inquiéter Paul et je meurt de faim.

Je souris en entendant les pat précipités de la meute qui se bousculent pour entrer dans ma demeure et leurs panique me submerge. Lentement je descends les escaliers alors que les conversations animées s'arrête et je plonge mon regard dans le leurs. Emily pose sa main devant sa bouche alors que Sam à les larmes aux yeux. Jacob sort de la cuisine et lorsque son regard rencontre le mien il éclate en sanglot avant de se jeter sur moi. Je tombe lourdement sur les fesses me cognant contre les marches et j'éclate de rire.

\- Doucement le merdeux, je suis pas encore prête à vous tirer ma révérence! Ris-je alors qu'il me soulève dans ses bras. Donc si tu pouvais éviter de m'étouffer ce serait bien!

\- Putain me refait jamais ça! Grogne Jacob en me serrant dans les bras. Ton mec est imbuvable depuis trois semaines, à croire qu'en plus de l'avoir soigné tu lui as transmis ton caractère de merde!

\- Ouais et toi tu as hérité de sa grande gueule! Râle Paul en souriant et en me séparant de mon frère. Allez dégage qu'elle puisse manger un bout!

Je souris face à la complicité de mon bad boy et de mon frère. Sam m'enlace et Emily s'effondre dans mes bras en pleure alors que je lui tapote gentiment le dos. Quil et Embry m'enlace à leurs tour alors que Paul me tire une chaise pour que je m'installe afin de manger. J'attrape trois tranches de bacon avec mes doigts et gémis de plaisir alors que le goût emplis ma bouche. Paul grogne et m'embrasse rapidement avant de se servir une tranche et des jumeaux entre dans la maison les bras chargés de courses.

\- Emily, tu peux les aider à ranger les courses s'il te plait! Souffle Paul.

Emily acquiesce et tout le monde s'installe à table alors que je continue de manger le bacon sous le regard soucieux de Paul. Je caresse sa joue de ma main gauche et fronce les sourcils en regardant Seth. Il sourit et attend que tout le monde soit attablé avant de faire tourner les plats de bacon et œufs. Emily me ramène une tasse de café et je la remercie de bout des lèvres alors que tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais une foutu apparition.

\- Tu m'as rendu ma place, pourquoi? Demandais-je à Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est toi l'Alpha, que tu le veuille ou non t'es coincé avec nous! Sourit Sam amusé et je hausse les sourcils. Tout le monde et d'accord avec ça alors pense même pas à te tirer!

\- C'était pas mon attention, je voulais des vacances pénardes sans voir ta sale tronche! Souris-je amusé alors qu'il éclate de rire suivit des autres, mon regard dérive sur Seth instinctivement alors que son rire emplit la pièce, je me penche par dessus la table et attrape sa nuque pour sentir son odeur.

\- Seth Clearwater... ton père m'a donné la vie... bienvenu dans la meute louveteau! Ton père était un homme bon et plein de joie, sa mort m'a attristée... nous prendrons soin de toi jeune soumis.

Il me regarde ému et je retourne m'installer correctement dans ma chaise et embrasse Paul en frottant ma joue contre la sienne en souriant. Les jumeaux se présentent et je constate avec amusement qu'ils sont plus dominant que Jared ce qui doit énormément le contrarier vu leurs jeunes âges.

\- On a reçu ton matériel de tatouage ainsi que ta mallette! M'informe Paul et je hoche la tête. Il faut que tu appel Chris, apparemment un client important veut un tatouage spécifique et il veut que se soit toi personnellement qui le fasse!

\- Je lui téléphonerais plus tard! Soufflais-je en faisant craquer mes épaules. Des nouvelles des nomades?

\- Ils sont doués pour nous semer, surtout la rousse! Ils viennent deux fois par semaine sur notre territoire, pour l'instant on les repoussent et aucun membres de la tribu n'a subit de morsure! Affirme Sam sérieux.

\- Vous ne les avez pas encore détruit? Grognais-je en reprenant du bacon et Paul se tend.

\- Ouais mais on essaie, c'est pas comme si on avait tous dormit pendant trois semaines! Siffle Jared en me fusillant du regard.

Je saute de la chaise et l'attrape par son t-shirt pour le tirer jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison sous le regard tendu de toute la meute. Je le jette à trois mètre de moi et il se redresse en feulant se mettant en position d'attaque.

\- Maintenant je commence à en avoir marre de tes réflexions de merde! Tu veux te battre vient! Hurlais-je en laissant sortir ma louve.

Il me fonce dessus et j'esquive sans mal, il est trop prévisible. Jared grogne et se lance de nouveau sur moi et je le repousse de toute mes forces contre un arbre. Il feule et me lance un regard noir en tremblant.

\- C'est quoi le problème... que je sois une femme ou que je sois plus dominante que toi? Sifflais-je en craquant la nuque.

\- C'est que tu te crois meilleure que nous, que tu te crois supérieur à nous! Mais tu sais quoi sans nous tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il ait parce que tu ne pense pas aux autres! Hurle Jared.

\- Si Paul était mort je serais morte aussi! J'ai préférée tout tenté pour le sauver parce que sa vie à plus d'importance que la mienne! Je suis remplaçable je...

\- Non tu l'es pas, aucun de nous ne l'est! Pleure Jared. J'ai pas voulu ça, j'ai jamais voulu devenir un monstre et...

Je cours vers lui et le serre dans mes bras. Mon dieu, pourquoi se voit-il comme un monstre? Qui lui a mis une idée pareil en tête? Il s'effondre en larmes contre moi et je tombe à genoux sous son poids. J'inspire et entâmes la berceuse de Sarah tout en nous balançant d'avant en arrière alors que Paul nous rejoint. J'ai un sourire triste et il nous aide à nous remettre debout alors que Jared reprend contenance.

\- Tu veux voir le bon côté d'être un loup? Demandais-je en souriant.

Il me regarde septique et j'éclate de rire en attrapant son bras et en courant vers les falaises suivit du reste de la meute. On arrive au falaise et il devient très pâle alors que je rigole. Les louveteaux regarde la hauteur et siffle en voyant la distance de chute. Jacob me regarde en souriant et je hoche la tête alors qu'il prend son élan.

\- Alors les louveteaux prêt pour votre baptême de plongeon? Rigolais-je et Jared me regarde ahuri.

\- On va se tuer ?! On va s'éclater contre les rochers et se briser les os!

\- T'es un loup Jared, un os brisé se ressoude en moins d'une heure! Ris-je.

Jacob court et saute en hurlant de joie très vite suivit par Brady et Colin. Jared s'éloigne et Seth se joint à lui pour une petite course avant de sauter dans le vide. Paul me regarde les yeux brillants et j'éclate de rire alors qu'il me soulève pour nous entrainer dans un saut en amoureux. Mes lèvres se soude aux siennes alors que l'eau percute nos corps. Paul nous remonte à la surface et j'enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin tout en glissant mes doigts dans sa chevelure ébène que j'aime tant. Lentement j'ondule des hanches pour lui faire comprendre mon désir d'unir nos corps.

\- Bella! Grogne Paul dans mon cou.

Je me sépare de lui et le tire en nageant vers ma grotte secrète. Les garçons continuent de faire des allers retours pour sauter des falaises, nous oubliant complétement. Je plonge près de la parois rocheuse et le tire par la main pour entrer par la cavité de mon jardin secret. Lorsque nous arrivons dans la grotte j'inspire un grand coup en sortant de l'eau et me hisse sur le rochet alors que ma vue s'adapte à la noirceur. Paul sort de l'eau à ma suite et je souris en avançant dans la grotte.

\- Où somme nous? Murmure Paul et je souris.

\- Ici c'est mon endroit à moi, personne ne le connais... personne appart toi maintenant! Soufflais-je en entrant dans la grotte.

Il se fige devant mon petit coin de paradis. Les murs de la grotte sont couvert de minuscule cristaux et je secoue la lampe pour l'allumer. Je souris en voyant que les piles fonctionnent toujours. Je replace la lampe et la lumière percute les cristaux dessinant des milliers d'étoile sur la voute de la grotte et sur le petit bassin d'eau douce entouré de mousse. Paul me regarde ahuri et je me déshabille lentement devant son regard brûlant.

\- Personne...

\- Non, pas même Timothy si c'est ce que tu te pose comme question! Soufflais-je en plongeant ma main dans le bassin.

Il dégluti alors que je ramasse des pierres luminescente aux fond du bassin pour les recharger quelques instant devant la lumière. Je les lances dans l'eau et le bassin s'éclaire alors que je rentre lentement dans le bassin. Je l'entends inspirer profondément alors que je suis toujours dos à lui. Je plonge mon corps intégralement dans l'eau mouillant mes cheveux et remonte avec lenteur à la surface.

\- Alors Bad boy, tu compte me rejoindre pour me faire l'amour?

J'entends son short tomber à terre et je souris en continuant de me mouiller les bras alors que mon corps se recouvre d'une délicieuse chair de poule. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre les sensations que je ressent dans notre lien. Ses grandes mains se posent délicatement sur mes hanches et je hoquette d'envie alors que ses pouces dessinent des cercles de feu sur ma peau.

\- J'ai cru te perdre... j'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais plus te ressentir là! Grogne Paul en touchant mon cœur.

Sa main dévie sur mon sein et je soupire en reposant contre son torse alors que ses doigts expert tire et font tourner mon mamelon.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir... Soupirais-je alors que sa bouche parcourt ma nuque.

\- Plus jamais ça! Grogne Paul en me retournant vers lui.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse... Soufflais-je les yeux brillants alors qu'il caresse ma joue.

\- Pourquoi...

\- Parce que je t'aime...

Sa bouche se soude à la mienne alors que je souffle cette phrase complétement bouleversé et submergé par se sentiment. Oui je l'aime, oui j'ai faillit mourir et oui je le referais sans hésitation si cela permet qu'il vive. Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues alors qu'il me soulève en attrapant mes fesses. J'entoure son bassin de mes jambes alors qu'il se dirige vers le centre pour s'immerger dans l'eau juste sous ses pectoraux.

\- Je t'aime alors ne me laisse pas... Plus jamais ça Bella! Supplie Paul et je repose ma bouche sur la sienne.

Je lui transmet tout mes sentiments pour lui à travers notre lui et ferme les yeux sous ses mains expertes.


End file.
